Templars of Athena
by Elite78
Summary: We all know the story of the two brothers good and evil but what if they had a sister who stayed behind and created her own group of people who she hoped one would help to end this war and to keep the nature of balance between harmony and disharmony. Please note I own nothing except for my own character Comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Templers of Athena

Chapter 1

Legend once told of two gods both brothers and how they fought against each other but what isn't known there was a third only this one was a goddess she was their sister she stayed out of their fighting instead she wanted to enjoy what the world had to offer that was until she saw what her two brothers had done so she created a group of people given them immortality and allowed them to have magic so they didn't need to depend on dust to help them she did gave them other things as well she did all this without her two brothers knowledge she called her little creation the Templars of Athena she kept them hidden even when her brothers left they were to keep a perfect balance between harmony and disharmony.

Her creation grew but kept themselves small and unnoticed they didn't make many friends outside of their own kind they became assassins and information gathering they knew everything about this war between the good and evil.

I am apart of that organisations my name is James I am 18 I have dark Brown hair bright red eyes I was born into this my mother was a priestess my father a Templars guard and my brother an information gathering I am a half mute I lost my voice in an accident one day I can still speak but it hurt so I chose to never to speak again but that another story here I am kneeling down in the rain in front of our goddess statue in anger for I was away on a mission to gather some info on a little girl I came home to my village to find it was attacked I found my dad dead my mother dead but before she passed she told me what happened we were betrayed by one of our own my brother and Cinder she wasn't born here we found her in the streets one day under our oath we had no choice to help her we brought her in taught her everything there was now she and my brother are my enemy for what they two did as I got up looking at my horse a pure white mare she's all I have left now as I climbed on to her I looked to the sky asking Athena where I should go now I saw a bright yellow beam heading some where I had taken that as a sign and began my travels to the location.

After four days of travelling I came to a city in the kingdom of Vale all the while I was reading over the file I was told to gather it was about a girl named Ruby Rose she looks just like another woman who we tried to protect many years ago it was a shame she died Athena pointed her out as an important person one worth to protect at all cost for what I don't know all I know is my goddess ordered it so it shall be done I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of glass smashing so I race down the streets only to come to a scene a girl holding a scythe and a bunch of men surrounding her.

I watched her fighting the men until one of them with orange hair and black hat white jacket came out I watch them fighting each other the girl that the one I was sent to gather info on I was wonder why Athena claims her as important until it click into my head the girl has silver eyes then my mother voice came into my head reminding me why we were created we were to be guardian of those with silver eyes they would bring back balance to this world that we try to strive for every day.

I followed them both up to the roof seeing the man climbing into a plane just then another woman appeared saving the girl I watched the man moving to the front of the plane just then I growled seeing the one who betrayed us she saw me and gasped but got over it then started to shoot flaming arrows at the two female I brought out my left fist with a fire ball appearing I then spun around with my left arm out letting it go flying towards the plane cinder place up a shield just in time as I stopped and saw them heading away "dam I missed I will kill you Cinder no matter what" I thought to myself as I place my hood over me covering my head leaving the scene.

Hours later I was out side a building waiting for two people coming out I heard the door opening "Ozpin are you sure this is wise" the female said to him.

"Yes she has shown remarkably talent in fighting" he said then saw my coming up to them.

I stopped in front of them "can we help you young one" he said to me I looked up to him and showed him a note as he read it I saw him gasped at what I written about me and who I work for "any proof on this" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and showed him a flag I had taken with me I held it out to him "I see and what exactly can I do for you" he asked I was tired of writing down so I written on the note pad asking him "can I do something to you it will help us both understand each other" he read and nodded his head I brought up two of my hand and placed them on his head closing my eyes on my hand two symbols on my left which has a white glove and a symbol on it a triangle going up with a line through it the colour is yellow and on my right is a triangle going down with a line through it colour is green they both lighting up and after a few minutes it died down as Ozpin looked at me with curiously.

"hello" I spoken with out moving my mouth "please stay calm" I said to him as I saw he was about to freak out "I promise I mean you no harm but I came here under my goddess orders she has shown me that young girl and under my kind oath we have a duty to protect her".

"and protect her from what" he asked me.

"I know you were given immortality by two brothers just like my kind was given by their sister Athena we were known as the Templars of Athena until we were betrayed by someone we help and one of our own kinds so I am the very last of my kind Athena showed me the path to take and it is to protect her we both know there is a war coming your war against your lover Salem I know everything there is to you and Salem" I said to him with calmly voice as possible.

"what age are you and how would you protect her" he asked me catching me off guard.

"I am 18 years old and I was told to talk to you about getting into Beacon school I have a catch though and that is I work alone but I chose which team I want to join and I have friends I made so don't interfere if I go off to meet them and my horse comes with me there no but about that but I will go by your school's rule and behave myself" I said to him.

He looks in deep thought until be looks to me "okay I can work with that I will deal with the paperwork welcome to Beacon Academy sorry what your name" he asked me as with a smile.

"my name is James" I said to him shaking his hand as we both talked about when the school is open.

3 weeks later

I was walking to a port were I got on to a plane with my horse I saw I was getting a lot of attention from the ladies who AAAWWW at my horse as I walked on to the plane I was at the back of the ship and I looked around eyeing up the others on this plane there were a few that caught my eyes one was a girl reading quietly in the corner of the ship she had black hair a black bow on her head but what caught my attention was her scent of a Faunus in my eyes she looked beautiful "wait a min I think I know her" I then pulled out my scroll and looked through the endless of information on important people that my kind had look on until I came across a pitcher that is the same as her I read over the info

Name: Blake Belladonne

Age: 17 – 18

Notes: former of the White Fang left for unknown reasons wanted by many of the kingdoms authority for robbery, attempted robbery, murdering but still to be confirmed, destruction of private property, destruction of the Schnee property we have placed Blake in an observation just like her father but not as an enemy due to her age.

Father: Ghira Belladonne former leader of the White Fang now leader of Menagerie was enemy of us Templars of Athena plans where to take him out on suspicion of corruption but fond no evidence of corruption and so was placed under observation by us unknown to him.

Mother: Kali Belladonne occupation none not even an enemy to us so no further action

As I finished reading her file that my kind had on her I felt sorry for her being wanted I then looked around more saw a boy with black hair with a hint of a pink strip through it he wore a green kind of tunic and an overexcited girls talking away she had bright orange hair white shirt black jacket pink skirt I then continued looking around I saw a well toned boy wearing a black hoodie with white armour blond hair he also looks like he going to vomit must have air sickness.

I then looked around seeing a tall red hair girl wearing gold armour "fancy armour" I thought to myself "ow I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me" I followed the voice and I gasp there she is Ruby Rose the one I had to protect and that must be her sister I looked her over tall bright yellow hair overexcited hugging her little sister "wow she gorgeous" I thought to myself.

After three hours of flight we finally arrived at the Academy the blond boy rushed off probably to find a bin "poor him" I sigh and walked off I0 was still getting attention from the girls with my horse walking behind me stopped by the fountain to see where the building I was to go to until I heard an explosion I turned to see Ruby and a girl with white hair and ice blue dress on "aahh that must be Weiss Shnee yer my kind also has them on our enemy list for several reasons" she has a whole lot of suitcases she was shouting at Ruby I could stand rich people even my kind hated them I walked up to them tapped her on the shoulder and pulled out my scroll with a massage on it as she read it "stop your shouting to her it not her fault that happened" she huffed.

"do you know who I am" she said to me.

I typed down on my scroll again and she read it "yes the annoying Shnee" she read out which earned a chuckle from Ruby "how dear you" she shout at me as I walked away seeing that Blake lady walking up to them.

After a few min I was standing in a huge building with other students I saw the blond boy again entering with Ruby Rose until she ran off to join her sister I waved to the blond boy to come here "hi I am Jaune Arc" he introduced himself to me I then typed in my scroll who I was "nice to meet you James"

After Ozpin speech I received a message from him about where my horse can stay as I walked off.

After making sure my horse was settled in for the night I walked into the place we where sleeping tonight I saw the only spot left was next to Blake I walked up to her and pointed to the spot as she nodded her head I saw down using my big bag as a pillow "hello I believe you three may know each other" I heard that same voice again I looked up and saw Ruby being dragged by her sister.

I pulled out my scroll typing away "yes I know her meet her talking to the annoying Shnee girl" I typed down "aren't you the one with the cute horse" the older sister asked me then I typed down "yes my name is James my horse name is Miss Lady Fox" they read out "cool I am Yang you know you are handsome I just want to jump on you right know" Yang shouted out earning a lot of jealousy looms from other ladies in the room I typed down again "well maybe some time we can get to know each other and see where it goes who knows" she read out with a huge grin on her face I then typed in my scroll again "if you will excuse me I am tired so I am off to sleep" they read just then I closed my eyes blocking out all their arguments "maybe this isn't going to be boring than I thought" I thought to myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had woken up early looking around seeing not a lot of the others was awake so I got up and walked out side to do a little jog with my horse I breathed in the fresh morning air and sigh and started my jogging.

After an hour I had returned seeing the other students starting to wake up I saw that energetic girl trying to wake up that guy I grabbed my bag I saw Ruby and Yang still asleep I walk up to them as I placed my right hand on Yang to wake her up something hits me a vision a battle and Yang laying on the ground holding one of her arms and an evil male voice just then it ended "what the heck was that" thought to myself I shaken my head a little bit and began waking the two sisters up.

After I had a nice breakfast of porridge and yogurt with fruits I walked off to the locker room my locker was next to Ruby's one as I over heard them talking about working as a team I then typed down and showed them it "there will be times where you will need to rely on other to help you through hard times not everything can be resolved by yourself" they read it out "see Ruby even James understand working as a team" she said to me winking in a seductive manner.

Just before anything else could happen Jaune Arc walked passed grumbling about misplacing his weapons in a locker just as I opened my and retrieved a few daggers and my samurai sword and closed it walking with the girls to the cliff edge

Once we all arrived I noticed we where standing on a square pad and Ozpin was telling us what we had to do and where to head I was the fifth person to be launched into the air flying over the trees I could just make out a structure in the distance just then I felt my body heading to the ground bracing my body for impacted.

As soon as I hit the ground I got up dusting myself off looking around seeing nothing yet I casually walked through the forest I could hear the other students talking such as Ruby shouting out to Yang and Jaune shouting out thank you for some reason but something caught my attention I quickly dived into some bushes and saw Blake running past me after making sure the area was clear I climbed out of the bush only to hear something else rolling my eyes in annoyance I jumped back into the bush again only to see that girl walking pass me "who is she" I thought to myself "her name is Pyrrha Nikos" I heard a female voice in my head "my goddess Athena" I asked.

"yes it is I" the voice replies back to me "why does it feels like she is important" I asked to her.

"That because she is or at least I hope so I but to what end I haven't fully understand yet" she said to me as I just nodded and climbed back out and walked towards the location.

After walking a few hours I came across Yang and Blake both looking at each other I just couldn't stop staring at them both how their beautiful eyes and their stunning hair I was shaking out of my thoughts when I saw a Beowolf sneaking up on them in not time I pulled out a dagger and throw it towards the creator as my dagger passed the two girls who gasp seeing it passing them and the beowolf laying on the ground with the dagger through it skull the two of them turned to face me with shock faces as I nodded to them just as they were blushing I pulled my dagger out of the Beowolf "thank for the save handsome" Yang said with a smirk on her I nodded my head again and made a hand suggestion to the location the two girls nodded and we three walked off.

We arrived at the temple without any more fight and saw chest pieces "how about a cute little pony" Yang shouted out to us "sure" Blake said smiling rolling her eyes I was walking around looking for any thing that could be a threat until I heard a scream "did you hear that some girl is in trouble" Yang shouted as looked at the direction it came from as I typed down "I have a bad feeling about this" Blake read out for me.

After a few min I saw that energetic girl and the calm boy coming up to us I was concerned about the girl mentality state Just then we looked up to see Ruby falling out of the sky and Jaune to crash into her "oh that must have hurt" I thought to myself as we then saw Pyrrha running to us with "is that a death stalker" I said to myself watching it fighting Pyrrha at that point Yang burst into fire which was sexy if I say so myself but at the same time terrifying as she calmed down I saw that Schnee girl falling and Jaune trying to save her only to fall with her just then Pyrrha then landed in front of us Yang then shouted out "great the gangs all here now we can die together" I pulled out my samurai sword getting into a battle stand only to see Ruby rushing off.

"how am I to protect her if she just runs ahead like this" I shouted in my head watching Ruby retreating only to be caught by a feather Yang rushing off to rescue her just then Weiss zooms right pass us using her sword with dust of ice I just couldn't believe how quickly she did that maybe there is more to her than it seem they help Ruby up I kept an eye on the death stalker as it tried to free it self "um guys that thing is circling back" Jaune shouted out to us as we all made an agreement to grab and run.

As we came to the cliff edge the bird flew pass us we all hidden behind a pillar trying to think on what to now until the death stalker came crashing through the trees and three Beowolf I pointed to the Beowolf and then to myself "what you can't take them all on" Blake said as I nodded and ran towards them as they three roar at me.

I quickly pulled out two dagger throwing two of them at one of the Beowolf leg cause it to be in pain while sliding under the other just barely avoiding it massive claws I came sliding tomatoes stop in front of the third one as it swung one of it claws to me I pulled out my sword swing it and cutting it claw off as it moved backwards holding it injured arm I turned round to see the second one had hit me and flown me towards a pillar as my back made contact with the pillar I crashed to the ground.

I shakenly got up "that it" I clapped my two hands together as the two symbols lighting up then I placed them onto the ground and electricity was thrown up and out came a bow and a few arrows grabbing them and loading an arrow in the bow I aimed for the one with the missing arm I breathed slowly and I let it go as it flow passing the other two hitting the one I aimed at right wing the head as it fell I looked around to see Ruby little group was fighting the bird while the others were fighting the death stalker just.

I looked back to seeing a claw coming down I just barely jumped out of the way and started running to the head Beowolf jumping over it and spinning around aiming an arrow and fire at it head and saw it dropping on top of it dead ally the last one had flung me across to another pillar aa I got up only to see it charging to me I waited for the right time to move.

Just then I saw the last getting back up after the knock in the head I quickly swapped my bow and arrows for my sword I rushed to it jumping in the air using a huge bit of rubble as a boost to gain more air I swung the sword towards the beast just as it was turning it head the next thing I saw was my sword going right through it head I got up breathing heavily I looked up to see the death stalker was now now dead with it own stinger and I saw Ruby running up the cliff while dragging the bird by it head as she reached the top I see her scythe slicing it head off as it body fell to the unknown "wow guess she is smarter than she looks" I said to myself.

I then heard two girl voices shouting out "JAMES" I saw Yang and Blake running ahead of everyone else as Yang tackled me to the ground I was shocked at the same time my heart just skipped a beat or two as she finally let me up they looked over the three dead Beowolf "wow you really did manage it on your own" Jaune said.

After we all made it back to the school we were being presented by Ozpin as he finished up with the teams he the turned his attention to me "now this is the first time for me but with an extra student I will give him the choice to pick a team" he said pointed to me I then typed down something as Ozpin read it out loud "can I have all the team leader stand in a circle please" Ozpin asked them.

"so how are you going to play this my knight" Athena voice said in my head "simple I will let fate chose for me" I then typed on my scroll again and showed it to them "which ever my knife lands on that the team I join" I pulled out one of my dagger and placed it on the floor in the middle and spins it then I walked away not even looking at it.

After a few seconds I heard the knife stopped as I turned and saw it pointed in the middle of team RWBY and team JNPR as I walked up to the team leader who looked terrified when I was up close to them I slowly raise my hand to Ruby first and she realised what I was doing and shaken my hand then I did the same to Jaune I then "wait does this mean he is on both of our teams and how can he manage that" Weiss asked.

I brought out my scroll and typed down as she read it out "don't worry I can handle it and plus this is what my fate to be then so be it" she read as every students clapped at the new teams.

I was given a room to myself but on the same hall as team RWBY and team JNPR I was sitting in front of a table where I place a book and two of my daggers on each side of it "you know you can do the mind melding with them as well it would make talking a lot easier" Athena voice said to me.

"I know but that would be revealing who I am to them plus it would also make it easier for my brother to find me" I said to her in fear of letting those in would place them in harm's way.

"but you said it yourself you will need to depend on others to help you out during missions" she said to me as a mother would.

"Yes but they are children an..." I was cut off by Athena "and what does that make you any difference from them you are only 18 and what about your friend who you had made during you travels they are 17 to 18" I heard her sigh "look I am only looking out for you, you can't be alone especially now that you and your brother are the last but once we deal with your brother you will be officially the last one on your kind I can't create more I have already given so much to you all I am giving you permission to reveal your kind but only to them especially those who have caught your eye" she said in a laughing way.

"what do you mean no one caught my eyes" I said to her trying to hide the truth from her.

"sure keep telling yourself that she said then sigh again "goodnight James and remember what I said" she said leaving me alone as I sigh she right I should tell them a little bit about myself not a lot though tomorrow then I do it I then climbed in to the bed for the night.

Somewhere in the city an abandoned building a cloaked person what sitting in front of a female "so Cinder what brings you to me again" the person said in a deep male voice.

"I need you to take care you your brother when the time comes" she said to him.

"I thought you killed them all when I gave you the perfect time to do it" he said to her in an angry tone

"yes I thought so as well but it seems he lives so how much this time" she asked him pulling a bag out.

"well seeing it my brother I will do it for 500,000 Lien" he said to her watching her reaction.

"WHAT" she shout out throwing the chair to a wall "fine you will have it" she stormed out .

"nice doing business with you" he laughed and looking out the window "well brother we will see each other soon when it time".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up seeing my clock time was 6:00 am I got up placing on my school uniform I still don't like this makes me feels naked with out my cloak on I thought to myself I then went out of my room only to see Pyrrha was out side "oh hello James wasn't it" she waved at my as I nodded to her "so I take you couldn't get any sleep as well she asked me as I pulled out my scroll and typed something down she read it out "nope it time for Miss Lady Fox breakfast and plus she need a walk around before class start" she looked puzzled.

Until she gasped "oh your horse" she said I nodded to her "may I join you" I typed down "yes I would like that" as we both walked off toward the exit.

After a few min of walking we arrived at the place I couldn't help notice she seems trouble by something but what I couldn't tell "wow you have a lovely horse I must say" she said while approaching her I then typed in my scroll "thank you she likes to stay clean she hates it when she get dirty" I said bring her fresh food then I typed on my scroll again for her "I can't help notice something is wrong" she read out as she sighs and taken a seat I sat next to her.

"there is I wish we can talk to each other like normal way to talk about it" she said to me as I sigh then typed down "there is but it a mind melding way my mind to your mind that way us two can talk to each other" she read out.

"does anyone else know this" she asked me.

"yes Ozpin knows I done it to him I was planning on doing this to the others that way it would provide better communication through battle, later the day there a lot you don't know about me but this is one of them I am willing to share with all of you" she looked hurt by that as typed more word and shown her it "it not that I trust you all it just I have always lived a life in secretive from where I am born to the things I have done but I am willing to show you all that I can be trusted it will just take time that all" she read out and smiled to me.

"okay I let you do this" she said a I nodded and did the same to her as I did with Ozpin but only I received something not a vision only voice of a screaming in pain then a male voice shouting out "Pyrrha" just then it ended as I looked her in the eyes "did it work" she asked.

"you tell me" my reply was as she gasped "now why don't you tell me what wrong" I asked her.

"do you believe in love at first sight" she asked me.

"I can't say yes or no I do believe I fate sometimes guides two souls together to find each other why" I asked looking over my horse who was busy eating away.

"well it just that all my life I have been told I was destined to be a great worrier and it brought me fame nearly everyone knows me except Jaune he didn't but at the moment of meeting him I felt weird like I was eyeing his body I like his personality but at the same time I can't tell if this feeling is real or not" she said to me as I understand where she is coming from.

"well why not give it a few months" she looked at my "you know get to know him bond with him and after a few months if those feelings are still there tell him what you feel" I said to her getting up and walking to my horse.

"thank you I will do that" she said following me out with my horse "you know if there are other students about they will be jealousy of me walking next to you with you horse" she said as we exited the building.

"aahh let them be jealousy after all it only a walk nothing more" I said to her as we three walked off.

After the walk and Pyrrha went to her back to her room I checked my scroll to see which class is first, the very first class is Grimm Studies with Professor Port I check the time and saw it was 8:00 "Mmmhhh a few min to spare well breakfast for me then" then walked my way to the cafeteria.

I was walking in the halls towards the class eating toast until my two teams zooms pass me I just walked in and saw them all looking shocked at me I made a face to say "what" to them all.

"were where you" Blake asked me.

Just before I could do anything Pyrrha started for me "he was out walking his horse and feeding her I tagged along which he has a beautiful horse by the way" she said getting shock looks from her group and some jealousy looks from a few girls in class as I had taken my seat behind Ruby just as the Professor came walking in.

"good morning class and welcome to my class Grimm Studies" he then went on about what we will learn.

After what feels like an hour the Professor then asked the class for a volunteer Weiss then jumps up "mmhhh this will be interesting to see" I watched with interest as the lock came undone and the Grimm came rushing to her I watched her dodge out the way and her team supporting her as expected then her weapon was taken away "that way I carry more than one weapon or I use my magic to make one" I thought to myself then I heard Ruby shouting out about it belly where no armour was Weiss told her to shut up "mmmhh does take advice from her team leader" I said shacking my head in disappointed as she finally killed it class was dismissed.

As I walked out seeing Ruby going after Weiss Yang and Blake then pulled me with them to our next class "come on love you sitting next to us" Yang said as I just rolled my eyes in annoyance but smiled while keeping my mind clear on how they two look sexy in that school uniform.

Later on I found Ruby crying on a balcony as I slowly approached her she turned to face "oh James" I pulled out my scroll.

"are you okay" I typed down.

"not really I don't think I can do this be a leader" she said I had taken a seat next to her.

I typed a few word down then handed her it to read "well it depends where I come from we are taught that leaders come in many different ways some lead by discipline other lead by example by doing the thing they team mates would do other lead by choices they make not all leaders are born naturally to be leaders some are taught from years other become leaders in situations that put them there" she read out then looked towards me and smiled "thank you for a young age you sure seem smart" I smiled at that and nodded to her and then I got up and walked off typing "see you later".

When the school ended and after making sure my horse was fine and feed we all returned to our rooms well I had both of my teams in my room as I had a plan I typed down for them to read "now as you know this way of communicating is difficult during battles" I saw them nodding "well what if I told you there was a way".

"what kind of way" Nora asked curiously.

"a mind melding way I already done it to Pyrrha" I typed as they turned to her as she smiled and nodded.

"when was this" Jaune asked.

"this morning when I went with him to his horse" I glanced around finding Blake and Yang looking jealous at her "but trust him it will work" she said.

"okay sure let give it a shot" Yang shouted out enthusiastically as did the rest nodded.

So I did the same thing I did with Ozpin and Pyrrha soon the others could hear me "so where did you learn this mind melding thing" Weiss asked me.

I sigh in sadness "from my homeland a small village let just say there is a lot more to me some I rather keep" I said to her trying to hide my sadness away "if you will excuse me I off to sit by the fountain to do some meditation" I said leaving them behind.

I was walking to the exit until I heard footsteps I looked behind and saw it was Blake "can I join you in your meditation" she asked me.

We both were at the fountain with our legs crossed and eyes shut just sitting there I was trying to think of a happy place until I heard voice in my head "I am so... sorry" it was a female voice sounding like she is crying apologising.

I opened my eyes and looked at Blake "can I ask you something" I asked her she nods to me "why do you hide your ears" I asked

She got into a defensive position "who did you know" she said to me.

"I can tell where I am from we are taught to look for the littlest details to people plus I have hang around with Faunus so I tend to know their way of hiding things look if your worried about me telling the others I won't you have my word but all I am saying don't keep them in the dark about who you are" said to seeing her relax a little bit.

"what about you, you said it you self you can't keep them in the dark if we are all going to work together then we need to know who you are" she said to me as I smiled a little.

"my past it some what difficult to say but I will in time tell you all who I am and where I come from it just I need to earn you trust" I said to her as she nodded and relaxed again after a few minutes us two then went back to our rooms for the night

It has been a few weeks now and we where in miss Miss Goodwitch class as she was teaching us on how to fight and keeping an eye on our Aura I was watching Jaune fighting Cardin "he will need to learn quickly if he think I will follow him into battle" I said to myself until Athena "give him time he may seem scared but not all leader are quick learner's some become leader under the right time or situation I believe he will be something great in the future so help him out teach him remember that what you said to Ruby" she said to me.

I sigh "your right goddess" I said in defeat to her after hearing Goodwitch voice called to end the match and started talking about and then was explaining what would happen in the tournament match as well as reminding us about a festival that was coming up.

At lunch I was just coming into the lunch hall when I saw that Cardin was picking on a female student at this point a voice called into my head "thou shall defend the helpless" it was one our code of oath as I slowly walked up to him grabbing his arm "what the" he said only to be thrown to a wall I watched him hitting the floor moaning in pain.

I then turned and was going to get lunch until I heard "James report to Ozpin office right now" I turned and saw it was Miss Goodwitch as I then went to see Ozpin.

I was standing in font Ozpin desk "care to explain what happened in lunch" he asked me as I taken a seat.

"simple I saw a bully and as my oath and code states something that your students lack on thou shall defend the helpless I had to intervene" I said to him.

"here we teach them to stand on their own two feet what you have been taught might have work for you" he said to me as I got up.

"look Ozpin I said I would behave myself but I am sorry I can't abandoned my oath or my codes if I did my goddess Athena would punish me in way you can't even imagine" I start to walk away.

Later on the night I was walking Miss Lady Fox when I heard crying as I followed the sound and I was shocked to see it was that Faunus from lunchtime as I slowly tapped her grabbing her attention "oh it you from lunch um James" she said wiping her tears away as I nodded handing her a tissue to us "thank you by the way for helping me I am Velvet Scarlatina".

I then typed down on my scroll for her "no problem it more of my oath and code to help do you want to join me on a walk with Miss Lady Fox" I typed for her as she smiled as we both walk off.

"you have a beautiful horse" she said to me as I smiled and nodded I then typed down "if I may ask why were you crying".

"well it just I feel so alone here and after b today it just hits me I don't know what to do" she said.

I then typed a reply "you have a team talk to them I sure they will help you and you could always come to me as a friend to talk to" I showed her.

"thank you I think I will talk to my teammates and really you count me as a friend" she asked me as I nodded to her that seemed to cheer her up.

It was the end of another day at school and after making sure miss Velvet got to her building safely I then went to my room

I am now in room laying down for the night "so when are going to tell them who you are" Athena voice said to me

"hmmm soon" I said to her trying to hold it back long enough

"you know your hurting them by not telling them even that have caught your eyes and also I am proud of you for your actions standing up to that bully and not abandoning your oath or the code" she said to me.

"I know but I rather hurt then this way than my brother hurting them" I said looking out the window of the moon.

"he will hurt them either way so tell them" she said as I nodded "your right Goddess he will goodnight" I closed my eyes for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was another bright day and it was 6:00am and once again Pyrrha was with me walking Miss Lady Fox "what on your mind" I asked her.

She sigh "Jaune he being bullied but he won't admit it or ask for help" she said.

"I know how it feels being helpless when someone isn't asking for help but where I come from we sometime have to push that person to admit it he or she needs help" I said watching my horse run around the field.

"so what your say is I should nudge him to admit he need help" she said looking up to me.

"yes it may seem harsh but it works, sometimes but either way if you need my help I will be there" I said to her seeing her smile at that as we continue on with the rest of the

The day went by with out anything happening until I was in the last class I was sitting next to Velvet we where in history class as Oobleck was zooming around I was finding it hard to keep track of him until he was on about the war between humans and Faunus as I sigh as the memory of those dark days in my kind history how we played a big part of it but unnoticed by the world how we had gathered so much intel on both sides and brought them to a point on meeting in the middle but that another story for another time.

When the class finally ended I was in my room until I heard a knock on my door, I opened the door to see it was Yang "hey lover" she said seductively to me my heart just stopped an I could feel heat rising to my face.

"um yes" I said to her keeping the red from showing.

"can I use your shower Weiss is taking awhile in ours" she said showing her bright yellow towel and cleaning products.

As I calmed down "yer go right ahead" I said swiping a sweat away as she chuckles passing me to my bathroom as I just slowly breathe in and out.

It only taken her 15 minute to shower then she came walking out her hair is straight down "can you do my hair please" she asked holding her brush out to me.

"of course I will be happy to" I grabbed the bush as she sat herself in front of me and I began to brush her hair.

"you know I am feeling left out you know and starting to get jealousy way you hanging out with Pyrrha in the morning then hanging with Velvet in the afternoon before you go to bed you meditate with Blake I mean sure you sit next to me in class and lunch" she said sounding sad to me causing my heart to feel pain.

"how about this at the weekend we can go into the town just us and maybe after that we can sit together watching movies sound good to you" I said to her.

I watch her thinking then smiled "deal love" she said as we both shaking hands to seal the deal as I watched her go off to her room as I smiled and lay in my bed for the night.

It been a few weeks now and me and Yang were hanging out at the weekend a lot but the only thing it on my mind now was Jaune I was starting to lose faith in him "Athena I can't follow him if he isn't willing to fight on his own to feet I mean even if he asked for help then yer I would follow him but no he isn't and for that matter he hasn't been joining us for training lately" I said to Athena.

"James I know how your feeling but give it time one way or another he will become a great leader trust me" she to me trying to convince me not to lose faith in him.

I sigh "fine but I will give him only a week after that then I will not listen to him ever" I said reading over a message on my scroll reminding me about a field trip today as I walked out of my room heading to the place to meet the others I saw Ruby coming out of her room "hay Ruby" I said to her.

"hi James how things" she smiled while asking.

"not bad but I feel like I am losing faith in Jaune every day" I said sadly.

"I know the feeling James can I ask you something" she asked as I nodded to her "where do you come from".

I pause with wide eyes I slowly looked to her and sigh "I come from a small, very small village it away from any major cities it not well known but it did train brilliant fighters" said to her thinking about my old home.

"sound cool" Ruby said as we both walk to the meeting point.

We were walking in the forever fall forest while Miss Goodwitch was talking about what we need to do I picked two jars and walked off to collect this stuff.

It been a few min now and I was sitting in a tree until I heard voices I saw it was Jaune and those bullies they were talking about what they were planning I watched as they gave Jaune a jar and told him to throw it I place my two hand on the tree and electricity was thrown up in the air and out came my bow with arrows.

I got ready aiming for the jar "don't do it Jaune" I said quietly.

"James don't shoot" Athena voice called to me "but I can't let a fellow teammates get hurt" I kept my arrow trained on the jar "yes I know but just watch" she said "fine I will but I am not placing this down" so I watched while keeping my arrow aimed at the jar.

I watch from the tree seeing Jaune thinking on what to do until I saw him throwing it to Cardin I smiled at it smashing into his chest.

"mm guess he isn't weak after all" I said then heard a roar I turned in time to see a huge Ursa "oh no it the stuff it smells it" I then aimed at the Ursa "don't James do not interfere" Athena shouted out.

"but they will die both of them" I shouted to her "perhaps but don't forget some leaders become leaders under some situations" I reluctantly brought my arrows down watching as Jaune got in between Cardin and the Ursa.

It was only a few second fight but I enjoyed it watching Jaune becoming the fighter he should be as I jumped down and joined the rest I walked in front of Jaune and brought my gloved hand up to him as we both shaking hands "you have my respect and loyalty to follow you into battle until death claims me" I then brought him closer to me "but if you betray my respect or loyalty you will find your self in a very bad situation understand" I saw him nodding as I smiled "sorry for the scare but you have to understand gaining my respect or loyalty where I come from it a huge thing" I then walked off.

It been a few weeks now and both teams I have gotten to know them well it was the weekend now and it was Friday I went into the city with team RWBY but after a while I left them to go my own way I was standing in front of a snooker club and bar walking in I saw a cloaked person in the corner.

I walked up to the person "hello old friend" I said typing down my scroll.

"what can I do for you" the person asked sounding a deep voice.

I then typed in my scroll again as he read it out "the money you owe me for that job and that info you owe me as wall" I looked at me with wide eyes as he sigh.

"okay here 20,000 as agreed and that missing friend of yours the pink and brown hair" he said and I nodded "well from what I learned she working for a group right now what group I have no idea but they are related to those dust store brake in they are in this city that all I know" he said as I sigh sadly and nodded getting up and walking off.

"you know you might never find her" I heard Athena voice.

"I know but I need to try I promised her parent to look after their accident" I said walking down the street passing a store with glasses.

"and you know she will kill you if she found out about what happened that night" she said as I entered the store.

"yer" I looked over the sunglasses as saw one with yellow frames "mm Yang would loves those ones" I picked them up and paid them and walked off.

After walking a couple of streets I saw a book store and looked through them and saw Ninja of love 2 "from the file we have on Blake it did have the books she loves reading" I then went and paid for the book.

It been a few hours now and I meet up with the girls and saw Weiss and Blake yelling at each other and they keep on shouting to each other while we were all heading back to the school.

We arrived back three hours ago I was meditating outside until I saw Blake running out "Blake stop what wrong" she stopped in front of me.

"James I don't know what to do they know I am a Faunus I need to go" she was about to leave but I stopped her.

"listen I won't stop you from leaving but don't I don't know the feeling the your going through, look all I am saying is head into the city get some space and think this through then if you still feel like leaving then I won't blame you but think about your teammates you will hurt them by doing this" I let her go as she ran off I sigh sadly.

A few minutes later Weiss came running out "James did you see where Blake ran off" she asked

I looked her in the eyes and said "I am sorry but no I haven't" I lied to her I saw her running off the same way but stopped her "take a seat she was about to protest but I stopped her as she sigh and sits down "now tell me what happened" I asked as she went on about what happened.

After she finished her story "I mean come on a member of the White Fang" she said.

"and what about it look I was taught don't judge a book by it cover have you ever thought maybe she isn't apart of them anymore" I said.

"no I haven't" I looked her in the face seeing that scare over her eye.

"tell me does your family abuse you" I asked gently.

"no they haven't" she said rubbing that scare.

"they have haven't they" I saw her nodding a little "listen I was brought up in a family who only expected result every fighting they expected perfection every moves I pulled of to be fowlers as possible but if I made a mistake I was punished for it some could be brutal some not so but it taught me one thing how to tell if some one else was being abused" I said to her as she faced me.

"yes I was but it was a long time ago" she got up "now I need to find Blake" she said.

"give her some space she will come back trust me" I got up leaving for my room for the night.

The next day I was in the city helping to find Blake with my horse Miss Lady Fox it been hours now and it was now dark but I wasn't giving up until I heard a bang noise looking up I saw a few planes heading in that direction so me and Miss Lady Fox raced down the road.

Once I arrive I saw Ruby on the roof and Blake fighting that same guy I heard a planes engine as I looked up and saw one heading towards Ruby with out her noticing it I just hope they won't know my secret I said to myself as I clapped my two hand together and placed them on the ground as my symbols light up I felt for the ground.

I looked to see Ruby just seeing the plane heading towards her but suddenly I managed to throw a huge concrete wall up in time to stop the bullets from hitting her as I saw her turning to me I too late to make it look like I had no know idea what happened.

I then heard the police coming and the bad guys were away "James how did you manage to do that" she asked me I sigh great she saw it.

"let's just say it my semblance it were I can make the ground rise or lower that all I know about it" I lied to her hoping she bought and she did.

I watched as Weiss and Blake were making it up to each other and Ruby shouting out that the team was back together I just chuckle a little at that but I still couldn't get over that image of a woman that we once protect and how she looks like Ruby.

We where all back at our rooms I was on my scroll looking for something until I found it the image showed a young woman wearing a white cloak silver eyes black hair as I read over the file we couldn't find much info on her not even her name but I read the last report the day she died.

"team name : Bravo

Number in the team: 5

Mission: protect value target

Statues: failed

KIA: 6 including the target

Survivors: 2

Brief: mission was to protect the target at all cause but sadly one night while following the target the team was engaged by some hostile who out numbered them by then they realised it was a trap to get them away from the target by that time only two members of team Bravo survived the attack and meet up with the target only to find her dead with a stab to the chest which resulting in blood lose sadly our goddess wasn't please the fact we failed but even sadder of the 3 members death in the mission we brought the body back to her home and told the family we found her like this in a forest although we didn't told them about us which we wanted to but the oath was on us.

After I finished reading remembering that night when we were trapped and the fighting seeing my teammates being killed and only me and my brother made it out after we buried our fallen and carried the body back to her home thanks to an address we found on her it was the biggest failure I had on me never in any missions have I failed so now I make it my duty to never let that happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It been a few months now and the new semester start I was up early as usual walking Miss Lady Fox along with Pyrrha "so how is your feeling for Jaune now?" I asked her.

"it growing stronger every day now I am sure it love, you know what, it is love I am in love with him! but I don't know what to do now?" she said watching my horse running around the field.

"well I don't have much experience in this love thing but why not tell him how you feel and if he returns those feelings then there you go but if he doesn't love you like that at least you know and got it out of your system" I said to her.

"thank you I think I will do just that" she smiled a little as we watched my horse for the rest of the morning.

Half way through the day it was lunch time I was enjoying it until a pie went and hit Weiss in the face I saw Nora pointing towards Ren and that when it got better food started being thrown about other students started to run away I watch as my two teams were fighting it out at the same time I was dodging food here and there I was amazed by how they could use the food as weapons.

As the fighting was coming to an end with Ruby using her speed to force the other team into the wall Miss Goodwitch had to ruin the fun as well Ozpin came walking in I listened carefully about him talking about the two teams which got me suspicious about him "what are you planning on?" I said to myself not liking this one bit.

"James do you think it time you called your friends to come to Vale?" Athena asked me as I thought about it

"your right a few ally will help I have a bad feeling about this" I said pulling out my scroll and typing a message down "Samantha can you get the others and come to Vale stay in the city but don't all arrive at the same time" I then sent it away.

A few min my scroll light up with a message "James, that I can do we will arrive as soon as we can I will text you the hotel we will stay in" I read it and placed my scroll away I then got up and smiled to myself as I walked away heading to my room.

Flash back

I was in my room thinking back to the ship docks when the white fang was and Ozpin pulling me in to a room for a private chat "you know James I thought you said you would behave" he said sipping his mug of coffee.

I look at him with a glare "I did but like I told you my oath comes first no matter what!" I said to him.

"I know but I want to make sure your not placing others in harms way" I said stifling keeping that calm look.

"look I would never do that my goddess would hate me if that ever happens" I got up walking to the door but stopped I turned my head to him "look Ozpin what ever your planning on doing with those students my goddess will never approve off and do not blame me if she orders me to take out any threats to my mission" I then walked off.

End of flash back

And that was the end of that chat I looked at my clocked and saw it was near enough time for Miss Lady Fox to have her exercise so I got up placing my cloak on and walked out of my room.

I was exiting the building and passed three people two female one male, one female had brown skin and had light green hair the male had light skin and deep silver hair but what caught my eyes was the other female she had light skin black hair I couldn't stop thinking I know her from somewhere but I can't remember exactly where but also something felt wrong I couldn't place it but I don't like them I walk pass heading off to my horse.

It was night time and as I promised Yang her movie night she even brought Blake along this time "hay love I brought Blake to our little date night" she said to me.

"it fine with me" I said to her as we three taken a seat on my couch and I turned the movie on as well as turning off the light we began to watch terminator 1.

I woke up seeing the time on my clock saying 12:00 am I looked around seeing I was still on the couch my TV had switched it self off I then froze as I felt movement I looked down to see Yang and Blake both cuddling into me and sound a sleep I though on what to do "okay um... I could wake them up... but it would be a shame plus I am starting to fall for both of them... GODDESS HELP ME!" I screamed out to her but no answer.

"great just leave me alone yer why not!" I sarcastically thought "okay that it I will just lay here for that night" I said laying my head back and closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over me.

The next day I woken up to see Yang and Blake still sound a sleep so I quietly managed to get off the couch and sneak out off my room heading to my horse I checked my scroll to see if I got any text and I did it was from my friend Samantha "James we all have arrived we are staying in a small hotel called the Tiny House this is the address" I looked at it and nodded to myself while typing back "got it I shall visit soon" I then placed my scroll away and walked off to my horse

The whole day was slow but finally the end came and I was in my room getting ready to head out into the city to visit my friends as I left my room passing my teams room I overheard Ruby shouting about a plan to catch the criminals "cute they think they can do this" I smiled to myself while walking away.

"but foolish they will get hurt James" Athena says as I walked down the stairs.

"maybe they won't still I have friends to see too" I then left the building heading for my horse.

I finally arrived at the hotel it was a big or too small it was also in a nice quiet part of the city I looked around trying to find one of my friends until I heard my name I then saw a tall red hair, purple eyes and white skin girl waving over to a table she was at there were two other people were sitting one was a male Faunus who had fox ears and a fox tail deep blue eyes the last one was a female who had deep pink hair her eyes were red she wore half round glasses.

I then taken a seat at the table with them all "so how thing James been a long time?" the girl with red hair asked me with a smile.

"mmhhh were to start Samantha?" I thought to myself "well after I had completed a mission I returned to my home land only to find it attacked" I received gasp of shocks from them all "every one dead my mother was only alive she told me what happened we were betrayed by my brother and a person we had taken in called Cinder before she too died!" I said in a sad tone.

"I am sorry to hear that friend" the male Faunus said to me.

"it okay Jack" I said to him as we nodded to each other.

"so why did you called us all here!" the other girls said to us showing no emotion.

"I have a bad feeling right now I am on a mission to protect a person who is at Beacon Academy right now but that feeling feels like the place is about to be attacked" I said to them letting it sink into their heads.

"oh so you want us to be near so when that happens we can come right in and help!" Samantha shouted while jumping with excitement.

"yes but also to help my find this girl" I showed them a picture of a girl with brown and pink hair and two different eye colours.

"you got it boss" Jack said taking the picture.

"so have you meet anyone special yet?" Samantha said to me.

"I have no idea what you mean" I tried to hide the fact that I do but to no success Samantha saw right through me.

As she gasped "you... do don't you" she then got all excited "tell who she is!" she while getting closer to me.

"Okay yes I may have feeling for two girls right now but I don't know if they love me back" I said to them.

"then why not tell them how you feel" Jack said while tinkering with something.

"because I am scared... yes I know I am never scared but this it different" I said to them all while looking at my horse who was currently enjoying a bowl of water.

"speaking of telling!" the pink hair girls said emotionless "have you told them about who you are!" she said while taking a drink of her red wine.

"no Amanda I haven't every time I try to I just panic!" I said in a sad tone.

"then tell them soon for your own sake" Amanda said while pouring out another glass.

"I know and I will it just they need to prove themselves that I can trust them that all" I said to her as she shrugs at me.

"so your brother betrayed his own kind" Jack said still tinkering with something.

"yes he has which is a death sentence!" I said angry taking a drink of water.

"this girls who is she to you?" Samantha asked while looking at it the picture.

"her name is Neo she can't speak I was on a mission one day to find evidence on a married rich couple our reports says they had murdered people and have done slave trade on Faunus so I was sent to find it if I did I was to take care of the problem there and then so I got into their house sneaked around and found a basement with a cadge some paperwork showing their trading a d who they killed their was enough evidence so I went to their room and they woke up we had a fight I killed the man and just as I was about to killed the woman but stopped until she plead to me to spare her daughter I hadn't know they had a child so I promised her she will be and I killed her brought the daughter home with me I explained to the elder they accepted it but told me I was to take care of her and train her" I said to them remembering that night finding neo.

"but what happened to her?" Amanda asked.

"well a few years ago she left I didn't stop her I gave her enough money to survive on and hope her well I am trying to find her but what I have heard so far has me worried" I said as they all look sad on them.

"oh I see don't worry we will try our best for you" Jack said as the other two nodded with him.

We were talking away until I saw Blake and sunny running pass as with a robot chasing behind then the rest off the girls after it "isn't that your team?" Samantha said watching them running.

"yeup it is" I said watching them all heading towards the motorway.

"shouldn't you be going with them?" Jack asked turning to face me.

"I am sure they will be fine" I said taking a gulp of my drink as my friend looked at each other and shrugged.

I was back at the school ground meditating outside until I heard the girls coming back I looked at them and saw them all sore "hay what happened to you all?" I asked them as they all sat round me.

They all told me what had been going on and what had happened between them splitting up in to groups and fighting a huge robot but what caught me was the girl they described to me.

I watched them leaving to their room "mmm so it true then" I said to myself.

"I guess she gone into the criminals world then" I heard Athena saying.

Yes I may seem like that but why I wonder?" I said getting up and heading off for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was another bright day the sun was rising over the school as I was just finishing on my horse I checked my schedule for the day and saw all my classes and sight "well another day of this school" I said to myself walking off toward.

"yes but what about this dance coming up has any of the ladies been approaching you" I heard Athena voice called out.

"sigh... yes there has been plenty" I said looking at a bunch of the girls who were eyeing me up while gossiping about me.

"good" was all she said to me .

Just then my mind thought on something else "you know Blake has been rather distanced lately after their fight" I said as I have noticed it for a while.

"you are correct my little one she seems it is her responsibility to do this fight alone and she is determined to do it no matter what just like that time with your mission" she said reminding me of that where I was determined to get that one person who kept on slipping away.

I looked down on the ground "I know I will need to talk to her" I then went off to my class for the day.

It was nearing the end of the day and I was in miss Goodwitch class watching Pyrrha fighting away I noticed how when one of her opponent getting near only for it to move slightly out of the way just then I heard the match was over Miss Goodwitch then pointed to a boy who I really don't trust he wanted to fight Pyrrha.

The match it self only lasted about 45 minutes in total I then heard miss Goodwitch calling me out "James I have noticed how you haven't really fought any one in my class so why not get you down with an opponent." She said looking over her scroll.

I only had one word "Crap!" I shouted in my head.

"actually can I fight him" I heard I looked up to see Pyrrha smiling to me.

"okay this will be the last one" she said as I began making my way down.

There we both were in the ring I had changed and had adopted a double axe weapon we then heard Goodwitch shouting to begin.

I walking around looking at Pyrrha eyes trying to find out her plan just then she rushed me I waited until she was close I then swung my weapon around which caught her shield catching as well as catching her off guard I then swung it again pulling the shield away from her as she back up I then rushed her jumping in the air spinning around bringing my axe downwards to her I saw her eye shoots wide open as if she realised something was wrong she managed to dodge my blow.

I got up "I think she realised she can't use her power on you" I heard Athena saying to me I then saw her rushing to me again but catching me off by jumping over my head and rolling to her shield picking it up turning to face in one smooth go which I was impressed by.

As she then threw her shield to me as I dodge it but didn't notice her in the air leaving me little time to react I brought my weapon up as she land right on it then jumping off it which made my weapon split into two which also forcing me to slide back a bit I saw her smirking to me as I then did the same swing my two now axe showing I wasn't done yet.

I saw her eyes shot open again as she noticed that my weapon could split into two we both then went back to see who would make the next move I would see her looking to her shield "mmm perhaps I could use that to my advantage" I said to myself.

I then did a few back flips to head to her shield kicking it up in the air and then kicking it to her as it flew I then ran behind it I saw her dodging it but sadly I had her right where I need her I turned my of my axe to the flat end and swung it around hitting her on the side which caused her the roll a bit before landing on the ground "sorry, forgive me Pyrrha" I said I my head just before any of us could do anything else we heard Miss Goodwitch call out.

"that the end of the match she walked on to the floor as the other gasp at the scene "James is the winner this time you see class even if you win all the time there are other who can beat you that all for the day" she said as I walked up to Pyrrha to help her up.

"I am sorry Pyrrha" I said to her as she smiled to me.

"no it was brilliant! I never had a fight like that in years" she sounded happy while we shakes hand and walking to our friends.

"oh my god you actually managed to beat Pyrrha !" Ruby shouted out loud.

I was looking at Blake seeing her about to leave "um I tell you all about it later" I said rushing off to Blake "hay Blake wait" she stops facing me "we need to talk" I grabbed her leading her some where private.

We where in the stable where my horse was "okay James what this about?" she asked me.

"Blake I know what your doing your training less eating and sleeping less look I know what your going through" I said to her.

"how do you know what I am going through?" she said to me.

"sigh... because I did the same as once" I heard her gasp I looked to her "you remember me saying how my parents wanted nothing but perfection in our fights" I saw her nodding to my lie "well I wasn't this good when they were training me eventually I did the same as you eating less, sleeping less I even trained more as well as studying every fighting moves there was but I hadn't realised one thing my parents finally stopped me and told me I was going to kill myself if I kept doing it this way or worse end up dead in a fight they told me even the best worriers needs to learn to relax and rest for a while so I did and you know what it worked I became stronger and a better fighter" I said to her.

"but this is different" she said looking to me.

"no it isn't you will eventually get to a point were you will end up dead then how else will your team get over the lose of their team mate and how will I get over the lose of a lady that I love" I gasp mentality "shit I just said that" I said in my head.

"you love me" I heard her saying.

"sigh... yes I do as well as Yang I thought it was nothing but as the months went by it got stronger so yes I do love you and Yang" I said to her.

"I need to think on this" she rush off leaving me with Miss Lady Fox.

"so you finally told one of them about your feeling" Athena said to me as I watched the door she left through.

"yes I have now I only have one to tell" I said walking out.

I was walking down the corridor of the school passing empty classrooms until I heard voices two female I recognised them it was Yang and Blake as I stayed behind the door listening into Yang story about how she wanted to find her mother

I felt sad at this but it make me wonder what mother would leave their child like that I then heard Yang coming to the door "hay Yang" I said catching her off Guard.

"JAMES!"she scream's while calming down.

"sorry can we talk some where private?" I ask seeing her nodding and I leading the way.

We were on a balcony over looking the school ground the sun was just setting down "so what you want to talk about love?" she asked me.

I was nervous and scared trying to think "Yang when I first saw you I couldn't stop looking at you then weeks went by I then developed some feeling for you I waited to see what those feelings were all those time we spent shopping and watching movies in my room I then realised I was love" I then faced her "yang I am in love with you but not just you I am also in love with Blake" I said waiting to see what her reaction would be.

She looked at me "I...I don't know what to say I need to think about this" she then rushed off.

I watched her leave "great why do all girls says that to me" I said to myself walking off.

It was the night of the school dance I had received a massage from my friend "James we have some info for you" I read then texting back "good come to the school I will meet out near the tower at 9:00pm" I then placed my scroll away entering the dance hall I saw both of my teams mingling with other students "well this is going to be a boring night" I said to myself.

Two hours later and I was out on the balcony looking at the night sky until I heard two foot steps coming to me I turned and saw Yang and Blake both wearing the most beautiful dress ever "James may we talk to you?" Yang asked as I nodded to them.

"we have been thinking and talking about how we feel about you and we have decided that we both love you and we can come to love each other so we will share you" Blake said to me as they both held hand together.

"WHAT!" I shouted out in my mind as I gulped "well I would like to try that" I said to them.

"and also I might also have some feeling for Sunny" Blake said to us.

"that okay I can live with that" I said then feeling them both dragging me to the dance floor.

"then let's get our dance" Yang said.

It was nearing 9:00 I managed to get out and came to the location seeing my friends "James" Samantha said as we all said our greetings.

"so what info do you have?" I asked them.

"well this girl Neo she is here in Vale but from but we can't still tell if she is working for a criminal gang" Jack said to me as I nodded to him.

"but... we also found out your brother is here somewhere in Vale" Amanda said to me.

As I had taken that news I felt my anger raising up but I breathed in slowly and out "listen to me I have a bad feeling about this so be ready" I said until something caught me eyes I look only to a lady dressed in black heading to the communicating tower "follow me I saw something" I said leading the way.

We arrived at the tower seeing soldiers laying around "mm attacked punched from the back" Amanda said looking over the body as we all then rushed off into the tower.

We made our way up to see Ruby fighting a lady with black hair I pulled out my bow and arrows "Jack to the computer see what she has done!" I shouted running off to help Ruby.

But before I could do anything Ironwood had came in making us all look to him then we turned back only to see nothing "Damm it she gone!" I shouted out placing my weapons away.

"what happen here?" Ironwood asked.

"there was a lady who attacked those guards out there and I thought it would be best to see who was it" I heard Ruby saying to him.

I was with my friends at the computer "so Jack what has she done?" I asked him ignoring them.

"she seems to gain access to the fighting festival information on what teams and who is fighting who" he said as I was thinking.

"question is why would she want that?" Amanda asked.

"well my theory is they could manipulate on who would win the whole thing" Jack says just then Ozpin came waking in asking who my friends were.

After a while we all explained what happened and explained to Ironwood who I was I then explained who my friends were we were told to return to the party for the rest of the night as I went to my two lovely girlfriends that sound strange to my saying that "James this was too close I think it is best to keep our guards up the now" I heard Athena saying to me.

"yes my goddess I shall" I said walking up to Yang and Blake hugging them both.

...

Meanwhile at the party Cinder walked up to the two of her minions "may I cut in?" she asked.

"of course not" Emerald said making way for her.

"so how was you night?" Mercury asked.

"a little more excited than expected" she said moving with the music.

"should we be worried" he replied to her.

"well only one thing we should be is a person named James he knows me I think he knows who we are and what we are up to still we go ahead as planned" she said dancing the night away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day is a bright sunny day and lets just say it is crazy day introducing my three friends to my team mate who all got along well Nore and Samantha got on well Amanda got on well with Ren while Jack got on well with Ruby showing all his gadgets to her while me Yang and Blake was getting better at this love relationship thing.

Now I was hiding in Ozpin office in the shadow watching as they asked Ruby some questions then I saw them arguing at each other until Ozpin asked who do you send in first that when I came out "the scout" I said catching them of guard.

"James how did you get in here?" Goodwitch asked me angry.

"you forgot my kind has mastered the ability to enter room with no one noticing" I said seeing Ironwood pulling an angry face to me.

"James why are you here?" Ozpin asked me.

"why simple my goddess told me to keep an extra eye on you lot especially you" I pointed to Ironwood "she feels that with lest night incident was a close call to my mission hans my friends being here they were brought in to help me out especially now my brother is here in Vale" I said walking up to them.

"please James rest assured miss Rose is in safe hand I assure you, your brother will not get near he..." I cut Ozpin off.

"you don't know what my brother is capable of we both are trained under infiltrating place you won't know when he comes or if he is here!" I said angry then calming myself down "look yes she might be safe with her team but all of you and those students don't know how to fight a Templar we are trained to fight on our own against big numbers that why we fight against big numbers of Grimm" I said looking at them

"then what would you suggest?" Ironwood asked.

I turned around walking to the lift "simple do what Ozpin says send in the scout while my friends will stay here to keep an eye out for my brother if he is here they will deal with it accordingly after all I trained them on how to fight us now I will take my leave" I said as the lift door closed.

...

I was in the main hall with my friends watching Ozpin talking out the war that happen 18 years ago "ah I love that story it a shame they all don't know the real part to how it actually ended how ordered my Templars to gather info and to take out some of the more evil heads but it another story for another time" I heard Athena saying in my head.

"so James what will happen now?" I heard Samantha asking me.

I turned to face her "well I will go with my team to what ever mission they go on while I want you three to stay here and watch out for my brother" I said watching one of my teams looking over the mission list.

"what do you want us to do then?" Amanda asked me.

"simple either phone me if you can if not then keep an eye on him after all I have trained you three on how to attack us two oh and I need one of you to look after Miss Lady Fox for me" I said then facing Ruby as she was shouting for me "well look like I am need I will see you all later" I said running off.

"James we have our mission search and destroy let go!" Ruby shouted out in a excited tone rushing off.

...

We all arrived at the landing pad and were shock on who was our huntsman it was our professor Oobleck "who ready to die!" he said in an enthusiastic way as I gulped.

"Well James it been nice knowing you and all good luck!" I heard my friend Jack said nervous before rushing off I looked to see my other two friends were doing the same.

"DAM THEM ALLL!" I shouted out in my head "so much for friends sticking together" I then climbed into the plane after saying our goodbye to our friends.

...

On the ride I listened to the others about where we are going as I heard of the place from my mother who once told it was going to be a beautiful city but half way through it construction greed, corruption and evil had also came to the new city she told how we were sent to find them hunt them and kill them it was a mission one night only for the Grimm to come and attacked the city sadly we lost a lot of our people there .

I was brought by two hands on my shoulder I looked and saw Blake and Yang "you okay James?" Blake asked me.

"Yes I was just thinking about home" I lied to her holding their hand in mine lucky Yang could feel my gloved hand hiding my secret.

"missing it?" Yang asked me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"yeah I am but still got to keep a clear mind on this mission now" I said to them as we three sat in silence enjoying the view from the plane.

...

We all landed in the old city as Oobleck was asking Ruby about her bag I was checking the place out all the ruined building's the nature reclaiming it back slowly until we saw a Beowolf coming into view as Oobleck was saying about tracking it only for it pack mates to appear as we all pulled out our weapons I pulled out my bow and arrows.

I had four of them rushing to me as I loaded an arrow aiming for the lead one letting it go it hits it right in the face and the arrow explodes killing it quick I then aimed again for another one but had to quickly bend down to avoid it claw swing my bow up to it slicing right throw it arm then I saw the other nearing me I quickly jumped up in the air spinning my body around then dropping on top of it with my bow piercing it back I then used my bow in the Grimm body to give me a jump up to kick the third one away quickly pulling my bow out aiming for it and killing it with an explosion arrow the last one nearly got me as I rolled out of it reach but stopped and saw my bow had been damaged.

I growled at it and rushing to it jumping up and giving it a punch to it face then using the momentum I then brought my left foot up in the air then bring it down on to the Grimm face causing it to hit the ground hard is it didn't move nor breathed no more.

I looked at my bow "great that was my best one as well now I need to summon another" I said to my self seeing the girls finished off their fights.

Doctor Oobleck was saying not to celebrate yet that we still have much more to do.

...

Through out the rest of the day we walked from one street to another killing any Grimm we saw in our path but at the same time we couldn't find any criminal activity still while we were battling away Doctor Oobleck kept on asking the team why they wanted to become a huntress.

It was getting late and after my and Weiss set up the camp while Yang and Blake went to get something for the fire Ruby and Oobleck came back he was telling us what our next move and then her looked to me "James may I see you in private please" I nodded my head to him as followed after him.

...

"Now James Ozpin has told me about you but what I don't understand is if you and your brother are the last one alive then why continue on this path?" he asked me as o sat down on a bit of rubble and typed away.

Showing him it he read it out loud "well I could have just abandoned it yes but that would mean Ruby who is seen an important person would end up dead or worse plus it been my whole life like this protecting other even though they may not see us" he looked at me.

"if I may asked but why does your hide them self?" he asked me as I was in deep thought o this one.

I then typed again showing him it "simple if we did reveal ourselves they would think of us as monsters that we are no better than the Grimm we fight and I was taught that sometimes to protect the peace and the delicate balance between harmony and disharmony there has to be some people who must give up their way of life and become monsters to fight monsters and to defend the weak and innocent so we choose to hide making sure our race was never to be found no Matt what" he read I looked to him and I saw pity.

"James what it worth I am sorry for your kind to be like this does your two team knows about this?" he ask I then faced away typing away.

I gave it to him "no it better this way so they don't get hurt my brother will hunt me down he might use my two girlfriends against me or worse they might try to fight him which I know they will all die so that why I hide this part about me so that way I can fight him with him using anything to hold me back" he looked at me "I see but James please they have a right to know keeping it away only make them distrust you even more".

I got up and typed one last time "I know but this is the only way I know that will keep them safe and also it hard to tell someone this secret when you have been doing it this long, I am planning to tell the goodnight" I left him to the others seeing them asleep.

...

It must have been a few hours now when I was woken up by Yang talking to Blake I listen to them all talking about why they became a huntress then I heard Weiss saying it was their job I couldn't help and chuckle at that "James your awake!" I heard Weiss saying in a shock voice.

I turned to look at them "yes and Weiss being a huntress isn't a job you may look at it this way but some other don't some others see it a way to help them protect the one's they love, help them to protect their home, when I was born into this world my mother and father always told us the minute we could walk we would be taught to fight they did just that teaching me about my family telling me that being a hunter isn't a job we don't take anything no payment no thanks nothing we are expected to fight and die on the battlefield no matter what" I stopped to think on what to say next "my family has been placed as monsters we fight constantly never stopping to enjoy the finer thing in life and yes that true but also wrong we were taught when to not fight but we never mind I learned why we were called monsters because sometimes it takes monsters to fight monsters to protect the delicate peace that this world needs no matter what" I finished off saying.

"wow I never looked at it that way maybe I should look at it more different now thank you James" Weiss said to me as I nodded my head to her.

Just then I saw Yang getting up "Well it my turn to stay up" she said walking towards her sister as I lay my head down again.

...

A few hours later I was woken up with Yang asking where here sister was as we all looked around my eyes shoot open wide "oh no I failed I lost Ruby oh no my goddess isn't going to let me live now!" I said to myself worried "I swear how ever harms her will die a slow and painful death!" I said in an angry voice.

Just then the dog came running Yang saw to the dog then Doctor Oobleck came up to us "grab your weapons your leader may be in trouble" we all just did that I brought my new bow then the dog lead the way while we followed after him.

...

We came to a scythe "look Ruby scythe" we all stopped over a hole in the ground I brought out a glow stick getting it to glow then dropping it into the hole watching it disappear I then brought out a long length of rope tying it around an old steal beam the letting it go into the hole "so let's go save your sister then" I said to them as they all nodded and we began our rescue mission.

...

So here we all are walking in the underground city attacking anyone who was in our way we turned a corner to see Ruby "RUBY!" Yang shouted out to her rushing to hug her.

The rest of us caught up she was telling about what was on the train then we heard a male voice calling out "we are stopping that train" Ruby said as we nodded in an agreement chasing after the train.

We managed to climb on we made our way up to the roof looking around "so what the plan?" I asked.

"children we must get to the front of the train to stop this" Oobleck said to us all until Weiss pointed out something.

"oh a bomb nice I haven't dealt with those in a while" I said drooling over it until I was snapped out of it by Oobleck telling us to get to the next cart.

We jumped to the next one only for it to decouple Blake shouted out it did it on it own " mmm what are they planning on?" I said to myself.

Just then we all saw White Fang coming up to us one of them shouted out to get the humans Team Rwby fought with the white Fang while me and Oobleck watched as another cart decouple itself as well only for it to explode making a hole and a lot of Grimm came through "oh no that not good" I said to myself.

"James the Grimm will catch the train before we can reach the city" Athena said to me as I could only see one option as Oobleck told the other on what to do Ruby and the other looked to me seeing me pulled out a whole bunch of arrows "James what are you planning on doing?" Weiss asked me.

"they will catch up before we can stop the train so I will stay give you all some time" I said to them as they nodded.

"be carefully love" Yang said giving me a kiss on the lips then Blake did the same as they rushed off.

"James I am proud of you for doing this" Athena said to me as I aimed an arrow .

"I know my goddess precision strike" a said out as a green circle glyph appeared under me with a different type of letters in it I then let it go watching it striking one Beowolf right in the head killing it quick I then continued on.

After I struck about seven different types of Grimm I then shouted out "explosion!" the glyph then changed colours from green to fire red orange colour I let one arrow go aiming for the ground watching as a few Grimms rushed by the it explodes killing a few of them just as I was about to load another I just managed to see an Ursa jumping up to the train I swung my bow slicing it through the belly killing it.

"wow that was close" I said to myself before it could do anything I then felt something like some one was in trouble until it hits me on who it was "Yang!" I said worried I look behind the train "barrier" I said kneeling down as a grey glyph appeared then a huge concrete wall came shooting out of the ground stopping the Grimms in their tracks "that should hold them for now" I said rushing off.

...

I came to the cart where Yang I bashed through the roof stunning who ever was in their I landed in a kneeling position looking up see two female I then saw Yang on the ground I gasped at who they were "Neo" I said to her through my mouth which really hurts I saw her looked shocked then I face the other "you must be Raven" I said ignoring the pain "pain relief" I said in my mind as a small white glyph appeared on my palm.

"I am sorry I don't know you but I don't care" Raven said to me as she pulls out her sword only for Noe to disappear I sigh then faced Raven seeing her opening up a portal.

"so Neo it true you have taken that path!" I said sad the walking up to Yang helping her up "you okay love" I said through our mind melding.

"I am thanks come on we need to get to the other she rushed off as I followed after her.

...

We came to the front of the train seeing the door closed "okay!" I said seeing Weiss bring up an ice shield to protect the team while I got down on a kneeling position getting ready.

Just then the train burst through the ground as I was launched up into the air "cushion" I said as another white glyph appeared slowing my landing as I looked around seeing civilians around I then pulled out my scroll typing am message to my friend telling them to get to the city right now.

We all watched as Grimms came pouring into the city "well this isn't good" I said to Athena.

"all I can say is fight well" she said to me as I nodded.

Joining my team we were surrounded by them all as I ditched my bow and swapped it for my two axed as we all then charged I jumped in the air striking an Ursa then jumping to a Beowolf cutting it arm off I the throw one of my axe to a mother Beowolf killing.

I charged to an Ursa how screamed at my I picked my other axe up swinging both to it legs cutting them off then killing it I turned to a lot more of them "well here goes nothing" I said getting ready to keep fighting.

...

It been a few min into this fight I saw my other team had arrived JNPR as they all jumped off just then I saw three small round ball they then exploded killing some of the Grimms I smiled looking up seeing my three friends Amanda with her two katana and Jack with his two small submachine guns and then Samantha with her huge bazooka as they jumped down "So how it going James?" Samantha asked.

"oh not bad just another day in the office!" I sarcastically say to her before then Atlas military arrived "finally they turn up" I said watching them.

"huh they always like to turn up last in a fight" Samantha said as we went back to fighting the Grimm.

...

It been a few hours now and the fighting seems to be ending as Goodwitch came and fixed the hole in the ground as we all calmed down watching Atlas mopping up the last "well that was a good fight" Jack said as we sat on a bunch of stairs I was watching Ruby talking to her team mates.

"so now what?" Amanda asked.

" I am going to see my team mates make sure their fine and all I will see you all later oh and your first round on me" I tossed some money to them as I walked with my team.

...

We all were sitting at the a pond watching the sun set I was in between Blake and Yang listened to them talking about what to do now until Ruby says about heading to bed now as we all in an agreement I kissed Blake and Yang good night whiling heading to my bed.

...

Some where in Vale a male watched the news about the Grimm attack as he smiled "soon brother we will meet and you will know what I went through hahaahah!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It been a few days now and the festival has begun I was sleeping until I heard a knock on my door "James" I heard Ruby voice getting up and walking to the door I saw her.

"Ruby what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"well I was wondering if you would come with me to visit my mother grave normally it would be Yang but she isn't in at the moment" she asked as I went into deep thought.

"I will be honoured to accompany you to your mother grave" I said as I saw her smile.

...

We both were standing on a cliff edge where a small grave stone I listened to Ruby talking to her mother while I was thinking about my own family my mother and father and the one question to my brother "why do this" just then I saw Ruby finished her talking.

"What did your mother look like?" I asked as she brought out a picture I taken the photo looking at it carefully seeing a young woman with black hair with a hint of red through it she wore a white cloak and a black dress she had silver eyes.

As I looked closer I gasped in shock realising why Ruby remained of a woman we once protect just then a single tear came down my face "James what wrong?" I heard Ruby asking.

I faced her "R...Ruby I... am sorry I need to go some where!" I said in a terrified voice whistle my horse who came I climbed on.

"James please what wrong?" Ruby asked worried.

I didn't say anything only left her with my eyes full of tears.

...

I was in my room thinking on what to do now "why did it had to be her mother?" I said through tears.

"I am sorry James even I didn't knew she had a daughter" Athena said to me "James what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I can't abandoned my mission but she has a right to know and so does the others" I said gathering some folders then texting my three friends to meet in Ruby room.

"finally you are telling them but before you do I have I have to tell you something" said to me as I stopped.

"okay go a head" I said to her.

"well you know how you all are immortal" I nodded my head to her "well the adult would tell you all a terrible curse to this immortality when you have reached 19 but it now falls to me so in order for me to make you all immortal it came with a price if you are scratched by any Grimm you will become one but not an ordinary one a more powerful one " she said to me I gasped.

"is there a cure to this?" I asked to her.

"no there isn't the only way to kill you would be to use those two blades that are written in the old ruin words" she said to me as I looked at them both in pure black with thine silver writing.

"I see thank you Athena I need to do this now" I walked out of my room and walked to Ruby's room hearing my friends there already as well as my other team JNPR I knocked on the door as it was Weiss who opened it I walked in placing the folders down.

"James care to explain what happened?" Yang asked me as I didn't say anything only walking up to Ruby.

Yang was about to do something but was stopped by my friend Amanda "just watch" I heard her saying .

I kneeled down on both knees "Ruby I am sorry for what happened today and I am also sorry for what I failed at!" I said in a sad tone not facing her.

"what do you mean failed at?" I heard her asking.

I brought up simple brown folder in front of her I feel her lifting it up off my hands hearing her flicking through the pages then hearing her gasp "you were there on that day?" I heard her ask.

I finally look up to her "yes I was one of the team w...we tried to help her I...I swear Ruby we had no idea it was a trap set up to keep us away from her we... tried to save her but she lost too much b...blood!" I said with tears.

"can someone please tell us what is going on?" I heard Weiss asking.

"this will explain everything" I said trough my tears giving them a folder that had our kinds information and what not seeing them reading it some with shock faces other with questions.

"you knew who I was and that I was wanted!?" I heard Blake asking in a shock tone.

"yes but it was mainly your father we were after but as you can see we didn't find anything against you all" I said to her as best as I can.

"my family is corrupted?" I looked to Weiss who asked that.

"again it your father we deal with corruption as an act against harmony so we deal with it anyway we can" I said then looking to the other.

"this file says your kind doesn't use dust it use magic and alchemy?" I heard Jaune asked me.

"yes we were granted to use those, Ruby" I looked to her with tears in her eyes "you remember at the docks a concrete wall appeared" we saw her nodding " that was me here look" I placed a hand onto the door "staff" I said as a brown glyph appeared and out came a wooden staff I heard them all gasp.

"you see but there is one thing my kind must remember and that is the equivalent exchange it were one must give something up to make something else for example this staff I made the door had to make a sacrifice to make it" I said pointed to the door seeing it with a hole in it now.

"look I know this make it more harder to trust me so I will leave" I said turning to the door but only to be stopped with a hug I gasped looking at the hands then to the person it was Ruby.

"no don't go you are still apart of our team no matter what" she said to me as I look down to her.

"huh this little one really is a good person at heart if only they know what our kind did" I said to myself only to be brought out of my thoughts when I felt more things I looked to see both teams were hugging.

"that right" they all said at the same time as I smiled "just no more secret" I heard Weiss said out.

"so tell us where are your people now?" Jaune asked me as I sigh and sat down and began my story.

...

It had taken me three hours to explain everything to them they were shock to know that Cinder was among my kind and that my brother betrayed us all I asked Yang and Blake if I could talk to them in private we where in my room.

"Yang, Blake there is something else I have to tell you and that is with my immortality it comes with a curse" I heard them both gasp in shock.

"what the curse?" I saw Blake asking.

"well if we are scratched by a Grimm we become a Grimm but not your typical one but a powerful one were we lose ourselves and attack anything" I got in front of then kneeling down "listened should that ever happen to me the only thing that will kill me is one of these two blades" I brought them out "so there for I want you both to have one each to fight me and end it!" I said with sadness.

"no surely there is another way to do this!" Yang shouted out in shock of fear while I saw Blake just staring at the blades.

"there isn't one please if I do become a Grimm I don't want to hurt anyone of you" I placed the two blades on their hands.

"fine but we all will be careful from now on" Yang said hugging me with a kiss on my lips "won't we Blake" we both looked at her.

"yes we will" she then did the same.

"thank you" I got up "now I do believe you all have a match" I saw them both rushing off to the place.

...

It was time for the match to start I had taken my seat thinking about a my 1v1 match until I heard the announcement introducing both teams to the ring I had taken my seat next to my three friends as we sat back to enjoy the fight.

...

It was 30 minutes into the match and I must say both teams are doing well "still their no match for my Templars" I heard Athena saying to me.

I smiled "yes that may be true my goddess but don't forget we have our magic and alchemy to help us plus we have been training the moment we could walk at the age of five" I said watching the fight.

"mm their a bit slow on their reaction time" I heard Samantha saying out loud.

"and miss Yang there need to learn to control her anger she seem to rely on her anger to fuel her semblance" Jack said to me at I nodded in agreement.

"yes I know same with miss Ruby she need to find a secondary weapon in case her other get knocked away from her" Amanda said.

Just then we saw them winning the match "but despite all that they work brilliantly as a team" I said getting up with my friends "come on let heads to the market" I said seeing them nodding in agreement.

...

We arrived at the market place as we looked over some of the stalls seeing what they were selling at the same time we were keeping an eye out for my brother "so have you found out who your fighting yet?" Jack asked me.

"no not yet Ozpin says he will tell me near the end of the day" I said looking over a stall that was selling some dust crystals until we heard the announcement saying about the next match "let go and watch" I said to my friend as we walked away.

...

It was nearing the end of the day and after watching several fighting matches I was out by the fountain meditating on today events until I heard someone approaching me I looked to see it was Weiss "Weiss what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"can I talk with you James?" she asked me as I nodded watching her taking a seat next to me I saw her breathing heavily until she spoke again "your right I was abuse when ever I got out of line my father would hit me telling me the proper way to act my childhood has always been controlled everything I did was under my father order!" I heard her saying in a scared tone.

"I know how you are feeling Weiss it like I said my parents wanted nothing but perfection in our fight everything we did had to be bone to the strict rules and standards to our way of life" I then looked to her "tell me why didn't you do anything about it or speak to your mother or you fellow siblings?" I asked knowing it already.

"simple after one night I was hit badly because I did something wrong which gave my this scare" I saw her pointing to her eye "so I finally gave up and stopped being who I wanted to be and became the person my father wanted me to be I couldn't tell my mother because she was an alcoholic and my brother he never really cared about me but my sister she was their but only from time to time" she then looks to me "what about you how did you do it?" she asked me.

I was thinking in deep thought "well I learned that every punishment I got was to make me stronger finally I gave in I challenge my father to a fight and I won that when they told me why they did this to make me see that out side our home the world isn't nice it won't make way for you so you have to sometimes use your skills in taking a few punches then giving it back and since then the punishment stopped" I said to her "but this is what my advice to you is tell your team and your sister about this keeping it inside will only hurt you more let them help you" I finally said to her.

"thank you James I think I will just do that!" she said sounding a little happier.

...

After a few more minutes I walked up to my room seeing Yang and Blake both outside with their own towel "ladies what can I do for you?" I asked them both.

"We both need a wash after the fight we had and Weiss is in our shower so we thought if we could use your one?" Yang asked.

"sigh!.. okay on you go" I said opening the door for them seeing them rushing to the bathroom.

...

20 minute later I after seeing who I will fight against and smiled at it just then I saw both of them coming out of the toilet I was laying on my bed "you know it is kinda late for us to head to our room now!" I heard Yang saying in a seductive way.

"and it would be a shame to wake team RWBY now!" I then heard Blake saying in the same way.

James dear would you mind if we can sleep here?" Yang asked me my full attention was on them.

My heart was pounding hard and fast "oh goddess!" I screamed in my head "stay calm" I breathed in and out "okay you both can" I said just then in no time they both jumped to me just then something hits me "wait will she notice my arm" I thought to myself looking to Yang seeing her hugging it with a care "good she doesn't" I breathed out a sigh and thought it was about time to finally fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to find myself hugging two lovely ladies I looked at my clocked to see it was 6:00AM "sigh I suppose I should get Miss Lady Fox I slowly and managed to get out with out waking them both up getting ready for the day ahead I opened the door to see Pyrrha standing at the door "ah right on time as always" I said smiled to her "so how are things between you and Jaune?" I asked as we both made our way to the exit of the building.

"oh thing are great we both are starting to get to know each other better" she said to me as we both left the building "so who are you fighting in the match?" she asked me as I smiled to her.

"well I know who I am fighting against but Ozpin has asked me to keep it a secret so sorry can't tell you " I said to her as continued on our walk.

...

The day went pretty much uneventful some fights seeing my other team got through as well as Sunny team winning I was talking to my friend "so James what are we going to do?" Jack asked as I was thinking.

"Jack I want you to hack into this festival security and broadcast system to keep an eye out for any one who is hacking into it" I said seeing him saluted to me "Amanda you know how Atlas works so keep an eye on them" seeing her smile "and finally Samantha you are good at getting info so talk to people find anything that might be suspicious" I said to as she grins into a smile.

"what about you?" I heard Amanda asking just then we both saw a ship with the Atlas military badge on it I smirk knowing who it would be.

"I have a guest to see" I said walking off to the place.

"you know I don't approve of this" Athena said to me.

"I know goddess but I just want to know if she remembers me and what I told her" I said back to her.

...

I came to the location seeing Winter talking to her sister until I saw her looking towards me seeing her eyes shot open wide "you there hold!" she shout to me as I looked at her.

"can I help you!?" I asked acting like there was nothing wrong.

"you I remember you 5 years ago" she said to me.

"wait James is this true?" I saw Weiss asked me while looking a me.

I looked at Winter waiting to see what would happen next "James remember what we said no more secret!" I saw Ruby said worried to me.

"sigh... okay I guess you remember me then?" I asked her watching her every move.

"yes 5 years ago in one of our communication rooms you were hacking into our computer until I saw you we fought" she said Bringing out a sword to me.

"ah yes and what a fight it was" I said to her not reacting to the sword.

"yes and I remember those word you said to me you never kill an innocent person well your not innocent your self are you!?" she said to keeping her sword aimed for me.

"yes that true I am not innocent I have killed many people but they weren't innocent them self that day you caught me I was sent their to gather any information on any one in your military who could have been doing some wrong things but sadly I found none so there" I said to her walking away .

"oh no you don't" I heard her saying then heard her running towards me I quickly summon up my weapon spinning at the last moment to catch her sword in my weapon then flinging it out of her hand bring the blade to her neck stopping just before it touches her.

"look I never wanted to fight but right now your drawing a very thin line I am sorry I hacked into your system but my kind had to make sure the balance was kept perfectly" I said drawing my weapon away from her then walking away.

"so she remembers then" I heard Athena saying to me as I nodded to her.

...

After I left her I watched her fighting a man that my kind once followed his name Crow we had him tracked for a very long time I watched as Ozpin came with Goodwitch fixing the damage they had done I saw how they all spoke to each other then leaving the area "mmmhhh James follow them see what their up to" I heard Athena saying.

"of course my goddess" I replied fading into the background.

...

I kept following them until they all were in Ozpin office I was on the roof looking through the glass watching as they talking about their enemy just then I caught my name being said "Ozpin what are you going to do about this James?" I heard Ironwood ask.

"there nothing I can do he and his kind poses magic and alchemy he is more powerful than us all together and plus the fact he is here on his own mission" Ozpin said.

"and what would that be bear in mind he is wanted by us for hacking into our security system" Winter said .

"but still we can't do anything" Goodwitch said to her.

"why can't we?" Winter replies back to her not realised I came into the room.

"simple" I said seeing them turning with shock faces as I stepped out of the shadows "my kind has protected you all in the shadow we have ended wars before a single shot could be fired, we as Ozpin said are a race to be reckoned with take me away and you all are doomed to die I am here to protect someone but now I am also on the hunt for two people who my kind has a bad relationship with, my main goal is to protect but those two other are my new objectives to kill them any means possible" I then turned around facing the elevator "just remember I know more than you all think" I said leaving them alone.

...

It was the end of another day I was in my room think about my brother "why brother why do this" I thought to myself looking at the moon.

"James I am sorry for what you will have to do I wish I knew as well why one of my own children betrayed me it hurts me as well" Athena said to me.

"I know goddess I just wish there was another way" I said slowly drifting off to sleep.

...

Well the next day began like the usual walking my horse with Pyrrha then heading off to watch the tournament it is the double round now I sat next to my three friends Jack who was in forming my about a suspicious activity going on in the system "see James this match has to have been rigged last night one of my monitor has been ping by someone they don't announce who is fighting who until the day of the match but someone is hacking in and doing this the night before" he said showing me the log and times.

"seems our enemy is trying to do something now but still we will let them play their game until it the right time" I said watching the match.

...

After 30 minute the match had ended "that girl could be a problem with her illusion skill" I said to my friends.

"don't worry I got her" I heard Samantha saying to me.

"good now if you all will excuse me I like to be alone right now" I said leaving them.

...

I was at a balcony watching the day go by "what trouble you my worrier?" Athena asked me.

"sigh... I don't know what to think all this is moving to fast now more people know who we are all my life I was taught little we are known the better it is for the world but yet.." I couldn't think what to say next.

"but your kind always feared what the world would think of them" Athena finished for me.

"yes but yet here I am I told both of my teams and my friends everything we did I was worried they might see as a monster but yet they don't even though I told them everything we did all the killing from children to adults even the old!" I said in a sad way looking down at my two hand seeing the gloved one with it symbol.

"that because they don't see you like that they understand that it was your kind way of life that you protected the world from harm even if it meant taking a life James I am proud of what you did all those mission I gave you I am happy you succeed them" she said to me as I just kept looking at my hand.

"sure but what about the one I failed at like Ruby mother" I said facing the sun.

"yes but that wasn't your fault that was a trap James listened to me I know it scary but sometimes we need to adapt to change to succeed in our goal yes keeping our kind a secret worked but now even I see that isn't an option anymore" she said to me.

"why did you ordered me to reveal our kind?" I asked curious.

"simple once you deal with your brother you will be alone so I thought if you have friends then you will not be alone plus the world is changing I know it so I thought it high time the people of this world finally know who were protecting them in the shadows so they might have hope when they think it all over" she said while I was thinking about what she said.

"sigh... your right" I looked and saw Winter heading to her ship "then I might as well make more friends" I then jumped over the rails.

The ground was coming up close I then hold out my gloved hand "soft landing" I said seeing a white glyph appeared slowing me down as I saw Winter who noticed me approaching.

"what do you want another fight" she said to me Pulling out her sword.

"no I don't I want to extend my friendship to you" I said kneeling down holding out a hand for her.

"why!?" she asked curiously.

"let's just say I am planning to tell the world about who my kind is and what we did for the world despite what you may think about me but please know this I was only doing it to keep this plant safe from harm just like you are doing and plus once I tell them about me and once I deal with my brother I need all the help I can just like your sister who I have been helping her deal with her past so please be my friend" I looked down the ground.

I waited a few minutes until I felt a hand touch my one I looked up to her "even though I don't trust you yet but I am willing to give you a chance and thank you for helping my sister" she said to me.

"thank you" I said to her seeing her walk away.

"well that went well!" I heard Athena saying in a shock voice.

"it like you said I need more friends once I kill my brother" I said leaving the area and heading to my room for the night.

...

The next day I was watching Penny fight and I must say she is brilliant with those sword of hers could probably give our kind a run for their money then I saw it was Weiss and Yang fight as I watched them enter the ring with their opponent until I heard that funky looking girl saying something to Yang about being heavy "what did she just say!" I said angry and jealousy.

"James calm down I am sure she never meant it by heart" Jack said to me while keeping his hand on my shoulder we then saw the fight begin.

I watched Yang as she was being beaten by that annoying girl I then heard her insulting Yang again "that it I will kill!" I shouted out.

"James please it just a match and plus you embarrassing your self" Samantha said making me look around seeing the other students looking me at a weird way as it clicked into my head.

"sorry I forgot they can't hear me shout!" I said feeling embarrassed about that.

...

I watch the rest the fight as it came to an end I jumped up and down cheering my team on.

I rushed down to hug Yang giving her a kiss "well done my love you did it!" I said to her happily

"yes we did it" Yang replied hugging me back.

"please let celebrate later after we take Weiss to the infirmary" I heard Blake saying to us as we nodded in agreement.

...

We all were in the infirmary I was busy talking to my friend Jack "James my camera has picked up Pyrrha entering Ozpin lift" he said to me as I was in deep thought.

"James it seems it time listen go to Ozpin office you know what he is capable of and plus he knows where one of the maidens are I am sure make sure he isn't going against our law about forcing anyone in position they don't want to be in and also do it by force I need to see the maiden conditions" Athena said to me as I nodded.

"of course my goddess" I then faced Jack "Jack keep an eye on them I be back" I said to him seeing him nodding as I walked off.

"you won't make it in time" I heard her say.

"that why I am going to use the one thing I hate using" I then brought out a hand "teleport" I said as a black glyph appeared I even brought my weapon out just in case I stepped on to it and vanished in the ground.

...

I reappear in Ozpin office "not so fast!" I shouted out surprising everyone in the room.

"James how did you knew?" Goodwitch asked.

"what you never thought I would have noticed this no my goddess told me" I said keeping my friend camera out of knowledge before I could do anything else I was interrupted by a man.

"I had enough of you" Ironwood said charging me only to be thrown back against the wall by me.

"no I had enough too long my kind had been fight in the shadows protecting you all too long we have been stripped of our right to protect the maidens!" I said angry to him.

"James what do you mean?!" I hear Pyrrha asking worried.

"I take it you know about him?" I heard Ozpin asking seeing her nodding.

"yes I told her and my teams who we were and what we were Ruby knows I was tasked to protect her now I take it you know where they all are?" I asked looking to Ozpin.

"well I know where one is she is here" he said to me as I thought what to do next.

"why not tell me this sooner?" I asked him.

"please James finding out about your kind was a shock to us I couldn't risk her safety" he said to me I thought on what he said he isn't wrong.

I calmed a little bit but keeping Ironwood against the wall "fine I see where you come from but still I want to see her" I demand to him.

"of course we can do that" Ozpin said to me.

"wait you said you once protect them" I heard Pyrrha saying.

"yes a long time ago we did until one went missing we never did found her and for that our goddess felt we couldn't protect the rest so she ordered us to give them up and to never protect them until she deems us ready now why bring Pyrrha into this?" I then asked.

"let all go and I explain to you I promise" Ozpin said getting up off the chair.

"fine but I keeping my weapon just in case you do something funny" I said letting Ironwood go then following them to the lift.

"James how do you feel after that teleport?" Athena asked me.

"sore in the chest but I will live what are your thought on this?" I asked her.

"keep your guard up and keep Pyrrha in your line of sight" she said as I nodded to her.

...

We came to a corridor as we walked I listened to them explaining to Pyrrha about this hole situation "James how does you kind fits into this?" Pyrrha asked me.

"simple we once protect them made sure they understand the balance between harmony and disharmony and when it was time for a new one they would pick that person then we would get to that person and take them to our homeland where they will be safe" I said to her looking around the place.

Just then they explained about time running out "James do you know what their talking about?" Pyrrha asked me again.

"sadly yes their is a battle going on between harmony and disharmony one my kind had fought to keep in balance but now we are died only I and my brother remains that balance is no long there now both side are at a war for dominance over the other" said as we came to a room with a young lady in the tank "she is younger than I thought" I said to myself.

I was about to get near until I was stopped by Ozpin "what are you doing?" he asked me.

I simple brought up my weapon to him "seeing her their one thing my kind was give the mind melding it works both way we can pear into other mind" I said walking up to the glass.

Placing my left hand on it my glyph light up as I closed my eyes my mind was then given everything about her, her life, her loved ones and the most important one who attacked her I saw who it was I slowly opened my eyes "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you young one!" I said in a sad voice.

"I am sorry as well for taking that part of your kind away I never should have done that!" I heard Athena saying sadly.

"no you had every right to we failed to protect them all that day" I said while listening into their talks

I then heard Pyrrha saying she will do it I looked to her with wide eyes "Pyrrha are you sure about this you don't know what your getting into" I said to her.

"yes I am sure" I saw her saying then face the other.

"she is braver tthn she looks" Athena said as I nodded to her.

"huh" I chuckle out load as I heard them talking about the process and they have no clue what it would do to the host.

"is something funny James?" I heard Goodwitch asking me.

"yes I know what it would do I saw it before there are many ways it could go one it could corrupt her and trust me I have seen it before we had to put that person down the other way it could kill her" I said looking back to the maiden ignoring the rest of the conversation.

...

We all were back at the arena were I had talked to my team RWBY about letting me fight this one for them it taken quite a convincing but I finally won them over I said to them I could be their secret weapon plus I told them Ozpin says I could fight in this one I knew who my opponent was so I told them they were shock but got over it and accepted it.

So there I was kneeling down while other opponents were standing I looked at the crowd and saw her the one I have been hunting for she looked shocked to see me out her as I smiled to her.

I then heard my name and my opponent names I got up getting ready for the fight "I thought I was fighting Yang" he said to me.

"sorry last minute change you have me and once this is over tell Cinder I will kill her" I said as I saw him gasped at that "Jack remember" I said over a little comm link I had.

"Yes I know keep an eye on the system" I heard him reply to me.

I then heard the announcement counting down as I got ready "here we go" I said then "begin".

CLIFF HANGER.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"begin" I heard as I rolled back avoiding his kick I then caught his other leg in mid air spinning him around let go of him as he flow throw the air I then charged him kicking him into the ground hard causing him to breath out as I back away letting him get back up he then charged me again throwing some punches with a spinning kick each I had dodge it.

I back up a bit catching a breath "James someone hacking into the camera system" I heard Jack over my com link.

"then stop them" I said over to him dodging another kick from him.

"got it I am on it" I heard Amanda shouting out.

I then just managed to dodge another kick as I then threw a punch upwards into his stomach making go up in the air as I jumped to kick him again only for him to dodge but he had managed to grab my spinning me around then slamming me into the ground as I shaken my head clear I got up slowly got up "James problem solved someone tried to place an illusion onto it making the peop..." I cut him off.

"okay another time but thank" I said to him as I saw Mercury charging me again as I charged him he brought a fist up I ducked under it then punched him in the stomach again then grabbing him slamming him into the ground I was about to punch until I heard the whistle blow bringing the match to an end I saw his health bar was down.

"well that was good and all but sadly you lost" I said turning around walking away.

"look out!" I heard someone shouted out I turned and grabbed him spinning him slamming him into the ground breaking his leg he looked shock at that like what just happened.

"both of you stand down!" I heard a man shouting as we were surrounded I saw them placing handcuffs on Mercury then Miss Goodwitch came up to me "James you are confident to you room" she said to me.

"what for he attacked me first" I said to her.

"still you could have taken a less approach to it than breaking his leg" she said to me.

"fine I be going then" I said walking off to my room with two soldiers following me.

...

I was in my room when I heard a knock I opened up to see my three friends and my two teams "am I allowed visit" I asked the two guards as they nodded to me I allowed them in.

"how are you James?" Ruby asked me as I sat down.

"not bad it weird it feels like I am arrested but also not" I said to them.

"you knew they would have done something?" I heard Samantha saying out loud catching the other to look at me.

"I had a feeling that why I asked to do this so if they tried something it would look bad on Yang record my record well I don't care about it" I said to them.

"but why I would have taken it" Yang said to me sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Jack you have the thing" I looked to him seeing smile and pulling out a small box no bigger than your hand "this is why it an illusion recorder it record thing then changes them to what ever you want my guess they wanted to make you look like an enemy" I said to them.

"but still it means you can't get out to prevent anything now should our enemy do anything" Amanda said to me.

"yes but also no you three can for me just keep an eye out for anything weird" I said facing them.

I saw them nodding to each other "we will do it" I heard Samantha saying.

"thank you" I said then getting up "well I think you should head on now" I said to them all opening the door as they all left only Yang stayed behind.

"I like to stay with you" I looked towards Yang.

"sure you can" I said closing the door once they all left "sigh" I then walked up to Yang "Yang listened can you do my something?" I asked her seeing her nodding "good I am going to sneak out of the room through the window but the two soldiers out their will suspect something wrong if it to quit in here so I am asking can you stay here and make it sound like I am still here?" I asked her.

"sure I can I but why she asked as I opened my window.

"I have a feeling something is going down something bad and I need to be their to stop it but I also need you to be ready just in case" I said climbing out of the window.

"don't worry you can count on me" she said to me as I smiled to her then leaped off summoning one of my glyph to slow my landing.

"well James look like our enemy is doing something tonight" Athena said to me.

"indeed my goddess I just hope we are all ready for it" I said running off to the tournament in my cloak so no one will see me.

...

Someplace else Cinder was with Emerald "dam it how did he knew and that woman who just came out of no where cutting into my arm!" Emerald screamed out slamming a table while she looked at her bandage arm.

"it like I told you both Templars are smart they have been at this game long than any of us from when I was with them they taught me a little not a lot but from what I know they have this thing called foresight it gives them a glimpse into the future" Cinder said then they both heard a voice call out

"you are correct my dear we do have that" the males voice said to them.

"Stephen why didn't you saw that then?" Cinder asked him.

"it different for each of us" he looked around "it seems my brother knows what you all are up to what will you do now?" he asked.

"we stick to the plan Stephen I need you to get Mercury out of trouble then deal with your brother" she said to him.

"sure but getting him cost extra" he said walking away from them.

...

I had arrived at the arena it was quite the place empty I walked down the corridor until I heard three footsteps behind me I looked to see it was my friends "I know you would do something like this" Amanda said to me.

I smiled a little facing them "you know me" I said to them.

"so why come back to here though?" Samantha asked as we all walked on.

"simple I know a certain person will be here so how did it feel fighting an enemy?" I asked Samantha.

I saw her thinking "it was brilliant cutting into her arm she was busy with the fight never saw me coming it a shame I never got to kill her!" she said happily then sounding disappointed at the end.

"don't worry you will have another go so Jack anything from that thing?" I then looked at him.

"well from the looks of thing they placed that onto the recording system it would have work with that girls illusion skill but you know it didn't work because we stopped it" he said to me as we all came to the place where the fight at I looked and saw Pyrrha there standing looking lost.

"go I like to be alone with her" I watched my friends leaving as I walked down.

"James she seems conflicted at the moment I suggest going easy on this" I heard Athena saying to me as I nodded my head.

I walked up to her she was just staring at the floor "hay you okay Pyrrha?" I asked her no moving just incase she get frightened by me.

She turns to me and smiled but still showing a sadness to it "hi James" she said as I taken a seat next to her.

"so what on your mind?" I asked her.

"it just every thing I have been told about the maidens, the magic that order thing our teachers are in and then the whole thing about can't tell any one about this nor the part about there could be a war!" she said in a frustrating way "how did you kind kept them self a secret and all this?" she asked me making me think in deep thought.

"we simply keep ourselves out of view the small village is kept far a way from any major town or cities their is no signs no roads to us then we kept taps on the world from every school's, businesses, private companies, military and so on we knew everything their was to this world but yet they had no clue to who we were even the times when we stopped wars" I said looking up at the night sky "but yet I did question it to my mother and father why we had to do this why not tell the world about an enemy or who we are and you know what they said"?" I looked to her seeing her shaking her head "it better this way the people of this world will only panic and be scared of an enemy and to us so we hide in the shadows protecting them giving them hope to an idea that their is a guardian angel look out for them" I sigh then facing the corridor where my friends where "but yet I made friends with out my kinds knowledge they kept our secret I help them train and fight but yet I never told them about a war that might happen" I said to her.

"how can you live with this knowing all this?" I faced her as she asked me.

"you can't there are times were I find myself arguing at myself over this then there times I felt like telling the world about everything" I looked away taking a deep breath "then their are times I feel like ending it just to stop the pain it tears you up makes you feels alone but I learned to shut off my emotions or I thought I had until I meet Yang and Blake" I said then facing her "look I know what your going through I do but listened there is still time for you to back away if you want" I got up "and plus I am always here to help you if you if you want" I said but before I could walk away she stopped me.

"who do you hide it and also what do you believe in destiny?" she asked me as I looked at the ground.

"you know it hard to hide it from friends and love ones but I tend to find loneliness helps me to keeps it hidden well and your other one well my kind never believed in destiny we believed in fate, destiny to us is what a person is set to be what other expected them to be were as we find fate better it leads us along the road we travel on it guides us to our destination our purpose in life like if I should die now then that my fate that what my goddess want" I then walked away but turned to her "but also you can control your own fate and you can make your own destiny don't let other make it for you" I said walking away.

...

I made it back to my room seeing Yang still here "hay how are things?" I asked climbing through my window then closing.

"not bad no one came in yet" she said to me.

"thank you I owe you one for this well it might be two can you come here in the morning to do the same while I sneak out again?" I asked her.

"sure I do it for you love" she said then giving me a kiss before leaving me along while I got ready for bed.

...

The next day I woke up Yang came to take my place while I snuck out and meet up with my friends "okay this is it the very last fight Jack tell me what been going on?" I asked him as he then pulled out a small scroll.

"well my monitor has been showing a lot of actives lately as well the Grimm in the other city has been increasing lately as well now there was a ship that dock my camera shows p emerald walking off it" I said to us as he shows us.

"mmmmhhh seems our enemy is moving her main force to us now" Athena said to me as I nodded to him.

"Okay Samantha you keep an eye on her" I saw her grinning "Jack keep us three up to date with anything suspicious" we saw him saluting to me "Amanda you and I are hanging at the back in the shadows" as I looked to her seeing her nodding "okay this could be it but still keep a low profile and keep your head clear if the Grimms are moving in big numbers then something is going down.

"you got it" they all shouted out to me as we then parted ways.

...

Later that day I meet up with Amanda we both where standing at a corridor leading to the seats "Samantha still got eyes on her?" I said over our com links.

"yep I do she sitting down I see her arm has a scar now how much I want to punch her!" I heard her saying in a angry tone.

"don't worry just stay and keep her in your sight" I then looked over to a place where the camera where "Jack how your end?" I asked him.

"nothing like hacks going on but James I spotted Mercury in a hall way" he said as my eyes widen at that.

"that impossibly he has guard on him" I heard Amanda saying out.

"my brother he here Jack find him" I said to him.

Before anything else Samantha then shouted out to us "Ruby moving she seems worried!".

"where is she heading" I said to her trying to find Ruby.

"she just gone into the maintenance corridor" she said I look to Amanda.

I was in deep thought trying to think what to do "dam it keep an eye on this fight I need to help her!" I shouted running off.

...

I came rushing down to the corridor and stopped when I heard Mercury fighting Ruby "James something up she using her illusion again" I heard Samantha saying to me I know Samantha semblance is seeing others and when they use it.

"okay try to stop her now" I said then stepping out to meet Mercury "so I see my brother has rescued you" I said as they both stopped to seeing me.

"you I kill you here and Cinder will respect me more now" he said to me as I just chuckle a little.

"then let dance" I said getting into a fighting stand.

CLIFF HANGER


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We both rushed each other I jumped over him spinning in the air as I land I grabbed is leg and spun him around then slamming him into a wall as I dust my hand seeing if he will get back I then looked to Ruby "you okay?" that was all I got before I felt a kick to me back causing me to fly past Ruby and slamming into a wall. I slowly got up and saw Ruby running past Mercury then he followed after her I got up and rushed after them both.

"James I am having trouble with Emerald she fighting me but still is using her illusion" Samantha said over the com link I could hear the fighting.

"Amanda help her out I still after Mercury" I said still chasing them down.

...

"James someone is hacking into the broadcast now!" Jack shouted out.

"then stop them!" I shouted back to him.

"James they... they just ma..de..!" Samantha stuttered over the com link.

"what did the..." I stopped seeing Ruby on the ground and the arena with Pyrrha shocked and "oh no" I said to myself seeing Penny on the ground dead.

"James it too late they are broadcasting their message and my motions trackers has just picked up Grimms moving to us right now" I heard Jack's saying over the link.

I was in deep thought on what to do until I heard her voice "Cinder!" I said angry then summoning my sword and my bow and double axe weapon placing them all on me "Amanda and Samantha help protect the evacuation site here, Jack get some defensive back online now!" shouted out over the link then facing Ruby seeing her crying.

"Ruby come on we need to get up" I said kneeling down to her "look I know your in shock but we need to fight Grimms are coming and we need every one" I said to her as she looked at me "I know what you going through but sitting here isn't doing anything now" as I saw her nodding I help her up and we both rushed to the arena I saw rushing ahead picking up Penny sword and stabbing the Nevermore then shouting out to it.

I got my bow out ready for it waiting to get the shoot only for a bunch of lockers to crashing into making it hit the ground hard as I looked and saw everyone grabbing their weapon "perhaps they might make a difference in this war" I heard Athena saying to me which made me smile.

Just the bird got back up I watched as they all fought as a team I was amazed by it but it was cut short when they got Pyrrha back on her feet and Griffin appeared as Ruby then brought her weapon they were about to fight only to be stopped by their teachers they then all made their way to the docks but again was stopped by a male wearing a cloak "now, now wouldn't like you all running off" I heard the voice as I knew who it was.

"who are you" I saw Ruby asked.

"why brother I am a little shame you never told them about me" I looked at him in the eyes as everyone looked at me.

"oh I did brother!" I replied angry to him.

"wait so that the one who betrayed his own kind?" I heard Jaune asked.

"go this is my fight" I saw Ruby about to protest but I stopped her "you all can't take on a Templar now go!" I shouted the last part then taking off my cloak showing off my glyph but both arms still covered up I then watching them running off.

"so you got weak for them" he said to me I saw him summoning his long hammer out.

"no brother but I want to know why, why betray us, you know what I must do?" I asked him I really wanted to know.

"simple I was jealous of you always getting the better mission and I always get to just gather information and also I am sick off this secret war we have been fighting and we don't get any thanks for it I then saw Cinder I knew no matter what we did to Make her feel welcome she was still an outsider so I told her about Salem she went to her and came to me with an offer" he said to me making my blood boil.

"brother there is no redemption for you" I said as he charged to me I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow firing three to which explodes in front of him I then back up a little ready for another shoot only for him to jump out with his hammer coming down on me I quickly brought my bow up to block it.

We both were at a steel mate I then kicked him with one of my glyph light up watching him crash into the wall cracking it "then why not come to me I would have help you!" I shouted to him charging to him only for me to be caught by him as he slammed my into the ground.

"why!" he then slammed me again "it because you" and again slammed in the ground "were always busy with your mission!" he screamed at me then throwen my to the wall as I gasped for air.

"st..still yo..you cou..ld ha...ve com..e to me!" I stuttered while getting up I looked and saw the two teachers nearly finished with the Grimms I then looked at my brother who was slowly coming to me only to stop as three small metal balls rolled in front of him.

They exploded making him to back away I looked around to see my three friends there heard you needed help" Amanda said pulling her short sword out as Mack got his small submachine gun out and Samantha with her long sword out.

"so my brother need help to fight" I heard him as I got up when my friends joined up.

"no I don't but it easier to take you down" I said spitting some blood out I saw him down the same.

We all then charged him Samantha taking a long left flank Amanda taking the right while Jack stayed behind firing his gun I charged at him head on I saw Samantha jumping up then spinning while coming down whit her sword.

I looked and saw he has grabbed the sword while stopping Amanda attack I then ran up to him kicking him making him let go as we looked to him we all then ran only for him to slam his weapon into the ground causing a creator which force us throw the air to hit the ground.

I then the got up summoning a fire ball throwing it to him as he brought up a shield I then placed a hand to make a concrete fist which got him I looked to see an ice ball coming to me I dodged in time as it then hits a Grimm which frozen it.

"well brother I must say this has been good but I know when to run away" I heard him saying then seeing him summoning up a glyph to teleport away.

"no!" I shouted throwing a fire ball to hi only for it to hit nothing I got up.

"James no time to go after him Pyrrha need you she in trouble" I heard Athena saying to me as we all rushed out to the docks.

...

"okay no ships now what" Jack said as we looked around.

"I will jump it you all find away down" i said seeing them nodding to me I then ran and leapt over to fall through the air.

...

As I was falling I saw a girl I looked closer and gasped seeing it was Neo I then glides to her grabbing her I looked around and saw a ship below us I slowed us both down with my glyph.

I let her go I saw her looking worried to me "why do this?" I asked as she handed me a card I looked at it and read "please I thought I could handle it out here but it turns out I couldn't then I meet him we both help each other I love him" I looked to her seeing the sad face "oh Neo I am not angry at you I am disappointed at you and myself" I walked up to her.

"listen there is away for you to make it up to me be a spy find Cinder and work with her but feed me any information on where they are heading who their attacking" then I walked to edge "then I might forgive for all this" I then went over the edge again.

...

I had landed on the ground looking around me it was quite until I heard a roar above my looking up I saw it "no that thing was supposed be dead" I said to myself "okay remember Ruby where is she" I said.

"no leave Ruby go to Pyrrha protect her she now has the maidens power" Athena said to me making me look to the tower.

"but the other mission" I asked her.

"never mind it your friends will keep and eye on her just do as I say" she said as I nodded rushing to the tower killing a few Grimms that was in my way.

...

I got to the tower feeling weak form my body after battling my brother and fighting Grimms along the way but I knew I need to keep going I got in to the lift and climbed through the hole grabbing onto the cable then slicing the lift off the other end seeing it fall down then pulling the cable upwards fast.

I saw the end coming up fast I then shouted out "explosion" an orange glyph appeared with all loud band making my fly throw the new hole as I landed on the ground with my bow and an arrow readying quickly aiming I shot at Cinder making her lose her connection on the maidens power as she growls she looked at me "you are supposed to be dead!" she shouted to me.

"well think again" I throw a fire ball at her making move away from Pyrrha I the charged to her pushing along to a wall as I then punched in the stomach then jumping away landing next to Pyrrha "you okay".

"yes but I been hit and I think she just gain some more power" I saw the arrow in her I looked to see Cinder flying to me as I ducked almost getting hit I got up then making another fire ball throwing it to her only for her to catch it as I rushed up bringing my sword up jumping up but only to be hit by that same fire ball making me hit the ground as I coughed a bit.

"oh James you were the more problem one but now I can get you both" I watched her moving to Pyrrha I tried to move but I couldn't I was weak.

"I am sorry I failed" before anything else happen we heard a cry and suddenly a white flash I closed my eyes.

I slowly opened them to see Ruby and Pyrrha on the ground knocked out and No Cinder I slowly felt pain coming to me my eyes barely staying open "James!" I heard my names being shouted out I looked and saw it was my three friends and a man on a plane as they rushed to me.

They helped me up "how you holding?" Amanda asked me while helping me up.

"bad I have pain all over me" I said as they helped me into the plane as I slowly drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It been three days now since the fall of Beacon I was allowed out of the hospital I was told about what happened to Yang, Blake and the other conditions I felt like I had failed them all as I walked out not even alerting my friends I just walked off to the nearest bar to drink.

...

"wait James isn't in his room" Samantha said to her friends "but why not tell us where he going?" she question herself.

"isn't it obviously he feels he has failed them all" Amanda said getting their attention "think about he only failed once in his life time now this battle with his two girlfriends injured and Pyrrha injured he feels he has failed them" she said to them.

"so where is he then?" Jack asked trying to find me.

"leave that to me I will find him" Amanda said leaving them to find me.

...

I had found a bar not to far I was drinking shots after shots trying to drown my depression until I heard "red wine" I sigh as I know who it would be.

"I can't go back not after I failed them" I said to her taking a drink of my shot.

"you haven't failed anyone yet" I heard Amanda saying to me.

"yes I have I failed to protect Ruby mother, I let Pyrrha get injured I then failed to protect my two lovers!" I said angry at myself then getting another shot.

"James you once told me that people gets injured or killed that war we can't always be there to protect every one what happened happens we can't change that" she said as I saw her taking some of her wine.

"if only I acted early" I said to her.

"and what you think that would have stopped this whole thing from happening no the only thing it might have done is lessen the lose of students but it wouldn't prevent it from happening but I do know their is a lady in the hospital with a missing arm right now who would be lost, scared and traumatised from this and the thing it might help is seeing her boyfriend right there when she wakes up so stop feeling sorry for yourself and get to that hospital and be there for her after all you know what it like" she said to me as I was in deep thought.

I got up looking at the glass then taking one last drink "your right" I said walking off to the hospital with Amanda behind me.

...

I arrived at the hospital and after apologising to my other friends I walked into the room where they had Yang I saw her missing arms as I slowly approached her kneeling down "Yang it me your lover James I am sorry I wasn't there to save you I should have protected you I am sorry" I said taking her hand.

"mmmmhhh James!" I looked up hearing my name being called out to me.

"yes Yang it me i am here" I said seeing her look to me with a smile then I saw her eyes shot wide open looking to her other side to see her missing arm.

"it...wa...wasn't a dr..eam" I heard her saying in a broken voice.

"hay it going to be okay" I said to her trying to keep her calm.

"how, how is it going to be okay I lost an arm!" she screamed out I couldn't think on what to do or to say.

I taken her hand "I know how your feeling" she then batted my hand away.

"you don't know how I am feeling you still have both hands!" she screamed as I got up and back away I saw her gasp "James I am sor..." I stopped her.

"do you ever wondered why I wear this glove?" I asked seeing her shaking her head I then taken the glove off and tore my sleeve off revealing my entire arm as a robotic arm covered in glyph "that why 5 year ago" I then went to the window seeing Vale "it was a mission a hit and run to level the building that was being used as a slave trade but one of our timers went wrong setting off to early causing a steel beam to fall onto me knocking me out the next thing I know I was in our own hospital they told me they had no choice but to cut it off made me feel useless to the Templars I feel into a deep depression every time I sleep I would see that beam every load bang noise scared me then my mother started to beat me punching me hitting me until on day I snapped and fought it showed me I wasn't useless so I got stronger" I then faced her seeing her cry I walked up to her hugging her "I am not angry at you Yang my love all I am saying I will be here no matter what to help you through this" I then felt her openly crying.

...

It take a while to calm her down but I managed to get her to sleep again I walked out facing me friends "okay where is everyone?" I asked seeing them look at each other.

"Blake signed out about three hours ago one of my camera caught her heading to the docks don't know why" Jack said making me think .

It then clicked into me "I know why she scared she was a member of the White Fang then left them probably because they got too violence for her she must be scared seeing her friends being hurt by an organisations she was apart of" I then thought where might she run to I looked at Jack seeing his wolf ears then it click "I got it she be heading to her home to seek comfort from her parents Jack can I asked you for a favour?" I asked him seeing him nod "can you follow her make sure she is safe not to meet her only to protect her in the shadows please" I asked.

"that I can do for a friend I will leave right now to get to her" he said saying goodbye then rushed off to the docks.

"so anyone else I should know who left?" asked looking at the other two.

"a man came to collect Weiss he must have been her father she wasn't happy about leaving" Amanda said to me.

"dam she hate her father as well she need help to keep her safe her father had hurt her once he might do it again" I then looked to Amanda "Amanda I know you hate Atlas but please can you go there and keep an eye on Weiss for me?" I asked.

I saw her in deep thought until she sighs "fine I do it I leave as well then it take awhile for me to get there" she waved us good by.

"so the other" I asked Samantha.

"well Ruby is still out for it Ren and Nora are about the town Jaune is with Pyrrha right now who is awake by the way" as she then grabbed me "come on I take you to Pyrrha first" she said leading me to the room.

...

We arrived I was looking through the glass seeing Jaune sitting in the chair Pyrrha sitting up on the bed eating some food i knocked o the door and I slowly opened it my heart pounding on what will happen "Hay James" they both said to me.

"hay you two so how have you been Pyrrha?" I asked looking to her.

"not bad but still feel the wound it sometimes get sore but Jaune been helping me through those moments" she pointed to him how smiled to us "and James thank you for saving me" she said bringing a smile to me.

"well I couldn't just let my morning partner get killed now could I who else would have help me walk miss..." I stopped and realised something "oh no Miss Lady Fox I left" I was stopped by Jaune.

"wow there it okay we got your horse she safe and sound she is at Ruby and Yang home where there is a field there for her" Jaune said calming down.

"thank you I don't know what I would have done without her" I said talking a seat to chat away with them.

...

One hour later I left them two to be alone and here I was about to walk to Ruby room but I saw a tall man with blond hair "who are you?" the male asked me.

"I am James I am apart of team Rwby" I said to him.

"wait I remember you, you were with my daughter when she went to her mother grave" he said.

"so this must be their dad" I thought to myself "yes sir I was" looked down the ground.

"then tell me why leave her there!?" he sounds angry at me.

"it complicated at that point sir" I said to him.

"oh really what was more important to you than being there for your friend" I said to me I have to tell him.

I turned to face him kneeling on one leg "please forgive me but at the time your daughter reminded me of someone it wasn't until she showed me a picture of her mother then it clicked into me the woman I was sent to protect along with 4 others was her mother" I heard him gasp "I am sorry we failed to protect her on that night of her death we were following her making sure she was safe until we were surrounded by a large group of unknown hostile we engaged them only me and my brother escape it never clicked into us until after the fight that it was a trap set up to keep us away for her by then it was too late we found her body I am sorry I failed that day" I said not even looking up to him.

I heard his heavy breathing until a sigh passed him "so I take it your the Templars of Athena that Ozpin been telling me about" I gasp at that I looked up to him as he placed a hand onto my shoulder bring me up "I forgive you it wasn't your fault she died you were lead into a trap and there was nothing you could have done" he said to me leading me to a glass "come I let you see Ruby" he lead my to the glass.

I looked into it seeing Ruby laying there peaceful sleeping away "how is she?" I asked.

"the doctor says she will be fine they say I can take her home tomorrow where she can wake up they just don't know when" he said to me as I couldn't think on what to do "so your Yang boyfriend" he said.

"yes I am we have done anything funny" I said to him "she great if it okay with you I like to help her in her recovery?" I asked him as he looks at me "I know what she will go through I have been there myself" showing him my arm.

I saw him thinking "do you and your friend have a place to stay?" I heard him asking.

"no we thought about staying in a hotel the now" I said to him.

"okay you all can stay in our house there is a spare room and I am sure Yang would love you in her room.

"thank you sir" I said shacking his hand as we stood there watching over Ruby.

...

I was back in Yang room where she was still asleep she now and then whimper in her sleep must be nightmares I was brought out of my thought when I saw that man Qrow came in "how she been?" I looked at him as he asked me that.

"she doing fine she wakes up in a nightmare now and then but I have been helping her" I said watching him.

"and you?" now that got my off guard.

I looked at the ground "good but yet I feel like I have failed everyone I let Yang, Blake and Pyrrha get hurt where I should have been protecting them" I said looking at Yang.

"hay don't get yourself down you did good you saved Pyrrha and I believe with your interference it made a difference and even though I don't know you well but you being there to help earn my trust" I heard him saying while taking a seat next to me "look sure they may have been hurt but yet their still alive aren't they" I nodded to that "then there you go" he finished up saying as we sat there in silence.

...

It was next day and they were moving Ruby out and back into her own bed I help to carry a few thing back to their house after we said our goodbye to the others we then set off it was silent on the way Yang not saying anything but staring out of the window looking depressed I help to place Ruby in her bed as we all walked away Taiyang showed my friend Samantha her room "thank you mister Taiyang" we both said to him.

"now just call me Tai it better that way" we nodded to him as he left us along.

"so how is she been?" Samantha asked me.

"depressed not talking looking like she down on her luck all the time which is expected that how I was when this happened" I said holding up the arm.

"you know you should show it more it might get her to come around and make her more comfortable" she said as I thought about we then just went our way I went to see Miss Lady Fox.

...

It was coming to an end of the day and I walked into Yang room to see her still there looking out of the window "hay" I said softly as she looked at me she smiled but then looked to the window again.

"if you want to be left alone I can" I said slowly closing the door only to hear a soft wait as I looked to her.

Please don't go stay with me for the night" she said as I nodded to her and slowly got I to bed with her as she placed her only arm around me and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"goddess help me" I asked.

"don't worry James everything will be fine just stay with Yang and help her through this" I heard Athena saying to me.

"Athena what happened to Ruby back there?" I asked her.

"that would be her other power waking up her silver eyes but still you must keep her safe and now I am giving you the task to protect Pyrrha as well good night my worrier" she said as I drifted off to sleep.

...

It was the next day and yet though the night Yang did screamed awake at some points I just tried my best to keep her calm just like my mother would have done to me when this happened still it will take awhile I got up and walked out seeing my friend Samantha waiting for me "how is she?" she asked.

"sigh not good she woke up four time last night" I then heard Ruby voice "Samantha stay here keep an eye on Yang for me" I walked up and heard Ruby asking about Pyrrha her uncle said to her that she was alive I was at the door as they both saw me.

"James thank you, you saved her" Ruby said to me as I nodded to her I then listened into Qrow explaining her about her eyes and what not until her finished "wait James you told me you were to protect my mom she had silver eyes does that mean" she never finished it.

"yes I was ordered to keep her safe it was written in my kind that one day when war is called those with silvereyes will end the war for good so we were tasked with hunting those silver eyes people and keep them safe now your the only one I know of I am tasked by my goddess to keep you safe at all cost even if it means death to me" I said to her.

What happen to the other silver eyes people?" she asked me.

"they died out from old age your mother was the last so we felt it was necessary to place a five member team on her but we know how that went now your the last I believe" I said to her "now get some rest" I said walking away to Yang.

I saw Samantha out side with her weapon at the ready "really?" I asked pointing to it.

"what you asked to keep an eye out for her so this is it" she said as I just rolled my eyes at her and walked in seeing her awake.

"morning Yang how are you feeling?" I said gently.

"not good I can't think straight nor can I sleep well every time I do I see him with his sword out" she said as I walked up to her.

"hay come on now I bet a nice walk outside will do you some good" I said trying to help her.

"no thanks I just want to stay here" she said looking out the window I sigh leaving her.

"it that bad was that like you when that happened?" Samantha said to me as I faced her.

"yes it was first the depression set in then you can't think right feeling nothing come on let leave her alone the now I sure Miss Lady Fox would like a walk right now" I said walking away with her following me.

...

It been two months now and winter was approaching I managed to convince Yang to at least come down stair which is a start in it self I was walking pass Ruby hearing her talking to Jaune about leaving for Haven I waited until she finished her talk and I walked in "so going off" I said scaring her.

"James how much did you hear?" she asked me.

"enough to know your heading but why?" I asked her.

"to get answers that why don't worry I be fine I have Jaune and Pyrrha as well as Ren and Nora coming with me" then faced me "James please can you stay here look after Yang for me?" she asked using her cute puppy eyes.

"okay I stay but I want Samantha to go with you she is a better fighter trained by me" I see her nodding as I then left her alone.

...

Winter has arrived and the whole of team JNPR was there waiting to go "so you know what to do?" I asked Samantha seeing her packing her things.

"yes keep Ruby alive and safe unharmed as well I text you once we arrive at the place" she said facing me as we saw the team ready to leave "well goodbye for now" she smiled to me as we hugged each other then I watched them leaving.

"well at least she has protection" I heard Athena saying to me.

"I know I should have gone with her but she asked me to stay and help Yang to recover" I said walking out of the cold.

"I am not complaining I am proud of you my worrier" she said as I then went to the kitchen to think on how to get Yang back on her feet "so how are you going to beat your brother?" she then asked.

"well I am going to train relearn everything I was taught then train to make them faster while helping my lover out" I said drinking a glass of water and looking out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It been months now and summer was here I have been training a lot now while trying to help Yang to recover which is hard but she making some progress she walking more talking a little but still having those bad nightmare waking up in the middle of night screaming then crying into me I got to know the father more I was outside meditating until I received a text from one of my friends I looked at the name and saw it was Amanda "James arrived at Atlas I will see if I can get someone to get me into the Schnee home text later" I read to myself I was glad for her and thankfully of her I then text back "good thank you for this" I then sent the text to her and went back to my meditation but only for another text to come through.

I picked it up seeing it was Samantha as I thought "I thought she would text me when they have arrived as I read it "James we might be a little late on our journey but also we came to a small village that was attacked one man told us only for him to die also Pyrrha been pushing Jaune a lot harder well speak to you soon" I read then text back "okay got it" I then tried to get back to my meditation.

"you know Ironwood would love to have our communication device" I heard Athena saying as I rolled my eyes.

"yes he would because our devices don't need that CT tower but he would have to kill me for it" I said to her then getting back to my meditation until I gave up grumbling about losing this meditation time and walked to the house.

Stepping in I saw Yang sitting on the couch I had taken the chair "hay Yang how are you today?" I asked her to see if there is any improvement.

"fine!" Was all I got from her I sigh silently I then saw it was Tai.

I watched him bring up a box with a robotic arm in side it look new I wouldn't lie but it looked amazing until I got heard who it was from "ah Atlas Ironwood" I said sinking back into the chair listening to Yang say how she isn't feeling well now I felt sorry for both of them "James how did you get over this?" I heard Tai asking me.

I thought on what to say "well I was like that for a month no doing anything nor any training until my mother started to beat me punching me slapping me until I gave in I placed my robotic arm on challenge my mom and won it showed me I wasn't useless that I was still me and you know that day it made me stronger" I then look up stairs "but it works for me but for Yang I don't know if it will work for her" I said to him.

"I see, I see you have it out in the open more?" I heard him saying as I turned to face him.

"yes I thought if she see me with my arm like this it might make her more comfortable to the idea of having one" I said watching him leave for the kitchen.

...

It was later on the day and I saw Yang brushing out side "at least she keeping her mind busy" I heard Athena saying to me.

"yes but still she need to learn to accept this change or this will beat her to a point were no one want to go" I said watching her going off to collect the mail.

"still it like you said it take time unlike your kind were they beat you until you accept it and get stronger from it we just can't do it to them we have no idea how she will react to that" I heard her saying as I watched on.

"I know" I said taking a seat on the chair to catch up on my meditation.

...

It must have been an hour when I heard a sudden smash sound and a gasp I looked towards the kitchen to see Tai standing there I saw his face he had a look like I have an idea I watch him walking to me "James perhaps there is a way to help her do think if I invite some people up and tell her straight to her face about who she is and remind her of that it will work?" he asked me making me think.

On one hand it like using the same tactics my mother did only without the beating but it might back fire she might push him away I looked to him "it might work it might not let give it a try at least" I said seeing him nodding with a smile.

I then saw him sitting next to me "James can I ask you something?" I nodded to him "now don't be offended but how did you lose your voice?" I paused by breathing as the memory flood through me.

I looked to him "Tai it was on that same mission I never told you the whole truth but when I came round I found it hard and sore to speak they explained to me that with fire from the explosion had got so hot that when I breathed in I in healed some of the fire into my throat which caused a serious damage to my voice vocal I can still speak normal but it will cause my pain there no cure or way to fix this" I said remembering that day.

"I am sorry to hear that!" he said sounding sad for me.

...

It was night time and Tai came back with the two teachers we were chatting away from good old memories laughing away until we heard a female laugh we all looked to see Yang there as we invited her in she sat on the counter with her dad we all went back to the conversation until Tai then went to arguing with her daughter me and the other two teachers looked at each other as if to say what do we do now until he manages the arm which cause us all to gasp at that.

We were brought out of our shock by Yang punching him and laughing at the same time then we talked about the missing arm that were Tai explained to her about being normal then I heard my James being called "I mean look at your boyfriend he lost two part to him but did that stop him from being who he is" I looked at them as they all looked at me.

"it didn't change my completely but it did change me to become a better person sure all it took was mother beating but I finally gave in and fought Yang all I am saying is no matter what happened back then losing a part of you is big but don't let it get you down show the enemy that they may beat you down a hundred times but you will always get back up to be stronger than before" I said to her seeing her smile a little then she went on about her being scared.

...

After a while Yang felt tired and went to bed I followed after her to bed as well I watched her from the door as she watched her dad outside talking to the teacher as they were leaving she saw me and walked over to me to hug me "thank you" I heard her saying.

"for what?" I asked as we walked to the bed to get some sleep.

"for being here with me through this" she said then drifting off to sleep for the night.

...

Later that night I received a text from Samantha "James we are a town staying in the Inn for the night I saw Qrow following us and not just to long ago I was in a bar minding my own business until I saw Qrow talking to that woman you told us about years are Raven she seems to be following us as well" I read the text looking to Yang as she was sleeping soundly

I then typed back "thank you for telling me just keep an eye out on what they might do thank you" I text back then laying down to fall back to sleep.

...

The next day I woke up early and went outside without waking Yang she need the rest I saw Tai watering his plants and I saw Miss Lady Fox running around the field I then went to do some light exercise to start my day off.

...

A couple min later I saw Yang walking out with the robotic arm on now I smiled to her as she smiled back to me "well it better than nothing" I heard Athena saying to me.

"it a start now we train her to get her better!" I said happy for her as we went on about a training schedule for her.

I then received a text from the one friend who is the only one who has text to me "James made it to Blake homeland she has no clue that I am following her she meet up with that monkey Funas boy they are heading to a huge house it seems your right she" I read then replying to him.

"Jack good just remember only get in the way if need to other than that stay out of sight and have fun there" I text back then placed my scroll away I then went back to the two as we talk away his thought were on his friends and how they are doing.

...

Some abandoned town Samantha was walking looking around until she felt something was off as she felt the ground just then some man came jumping out of nowhere and started to attack the other as she pulls out her modified sword which now sport a chain she stays back a bit watching his move then he talks about who be is here for "not so fast mate!" Samantha shouted out swinging her sword "you would have to get through me" she said with her sword ready to hit.

He then charged at them as she flipped back bring the chain around to wrap around a wooden post pulling her away she saw him just charging through the other then heading to Nora but only for Ruby bullet to hit her first she saw Nora was slowly getting up with a grin on her.

After they asked him who he was working for but he then charged them again but Samantha saw him force kicking Ruby away but he never saw Samantha chain wrapping around Ruby then pulling her out the way so she was in the same place where Ruby was as she felt the sudden kick to her stomach forcing her to the ground she looks up to see him about to strike her only for a man to get in front.

Then felt Pyrrha pulling her away with her power "thank you" she said as she Pyrrha nodding to her they look to the attacker and saw another man there with a smile on him.

We listened into their conversations until Qrow said Salem name out and Ruby asked who Samantha spoken out "the enemy to James kind the one who has been at war with the Templars of Athena the disharmony side of this battle" Samantha said getting her chain sword ready.

They all watched trying to think on what to do they couldn't help but be amazed by the fight until Ruby got in the way Samantha saw a wooden post collapsing towards her she swung her sword hoping to grab her but it wouldn't reach her in time but the man did they all suddenly gasp seeing Qrow being scratched by his tail they all quickly surrounded them both "come on if you think your strong enough now" Samantha said to him watching him leave.

They then went to Qrow Samantha knew he was hit badly and the poison must be working to kill him but she couldn't tell them she just didn't have the heart to do it as they all got to helping him up.

...

It been a few days now my and Yang was training along with her father I saw I got a text from Samantha my eyes shot wide open at it "James we were attacked by a Faunus man with a scorpion tail we are all right but he was sent by Salem to get Ruby her uncle managed to come in time but he is badly hurt" I read out then text back to her "thank you please help them to slow the poison down until you reach some town" I then placed it getting back into training.

"it seem she trying to get desperate now" I heard Athena saying to me as I nodded.

...

Later that night after hearing everything the Ruby and the other looked to Samantha "you seem to know about this Salem does that mean James knows about this?" Ruby asked as she saw them all looking at her.

"sigh... yes he does his kind was the ones who had been keeping her at bay but now his kind out of the picture she can come out of hiding James only told me a little bit but those maiden were once protected by his people until they lost one of them they were stripped of their duty by their goddess and told to never protect them again until they have earned that again hens why he was sent to protect you" she pointed to Ruby "and Pyrrha now his goddess told him to protect both of you" she said to them all.

"but why not us this" Nore said shocked to her.

"look it not easy you have to earn his kinds trust it taken my 5 years for him to fully trust me with that secret one I am about to betrayed any time soon he was only following his code and oath but he now sees you as friends I don't know why he hasn't told you yet but it could by from his goddess telling him not to tell you all" she said seeing Jaune walking away Pyrrha following after him "look I would've told you all but that meant betraying his trust and like I said I am not willing to do that" she said.

When Jaune sat back down with Pyrrha and Qrown went on about the two gods and the battle they had and what happened after it they then looked to Samantha again "wait James said he follows a goddess when we went to the vault do you know what he meant by that?" Pyrrha asked her.

"yes again it limited but from what I know he told me his goddess is the sister to them two she stayed away from all of their fights but he then said that one point in life she was horrified at what they did she then went to create them to keep the balance between harmony and disharmony to protect those with important to this war" she said to them seeing all trying to presses it in their heads

We then listen to Qrow saying why the world couldn't know about all this "so now I get it why James say they kept them self hiding because they felt the world would've judge them as monsters and would have been scared by the fact they were immortal and had these incredible powers" Ruby said releasing it all.

"you are correct they felt the world might try and find a way to extract their immortality and use it for their own goals" Samantha said to them poking the fire thinking about all this.

...

Mean while at Jack point he was busy hiding in the bush watching Blake home "nice big fancy house" he said to himself looking through his night vision goggles we was currently watching Sun being slapped by Blake about him ear dropping in her conversation.

Until his ears picked up a sound he looked at the direction it was coming from and saw a small girl wearing a white Fang mask he saw Blake and Sun both running after the person "well time to keep a better eye on her" he said getting up with his sniper rifle and chasing after them.

...

So it was a end of a long training and I must say Yang has improved but her temper is still the issue here if only she could calm it down a bit then maybe she might not be so hard to predict in a fight but either way she is recovering brilliantly as well as I laid down next to her thinking how my friends are doing.

...

Meanwhile back at Jack he was following the three but keeping his distance so they won't see him he got onto the roof and aimed his rifle just to be ready watching as Sun got hit and Blake talking to the other only to see her leaving he then jumped to the same roof seeing Blake over Sun body "I going to be okay he will live" he said placing a cloth onto Sun wound.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she asked surprised by his appearance.

"James was worried about you but he couldn't just leave Yang so he asked me to follow you and keep you safe" he said then placing his arm under Sun "okay help me get him up we need to get him to your house" he saw her nodding as they both lifted him and walked off.

...

They made it back and Blake parent showed them where they could Sun down, as they placed Sun down on a couch as Jack went to work "any disinfection laying around?" he asked them.

"yes I get it!" Blake mother said rushing off.

Just then she returned with a bottle "thank you" he said taking the bottle and placing a few drops on a cloth he then removed the other cloth and looked to Sun "okay Sun this will hurt but you going to have to take it like a man" he said then wiping it over the wound causing Sun to jump in pain he then placed a clean cloth on and began to bandage him up.

"so James sent you?" Blake asked him watching him wrapping the bandage around Sun.

"yes he is worried about you he understand the reason why you left he only wished he could have come but he said behind to help Yang to recover so he asked me to come to keep an eye on you if you needed it" he said laying Sun back down.

After a while Blake thank him for this as he nodded to her "well I must be getting back to my hotel room" he said to her as she smiled at him "oh and don't let him move to much he will be sore so a few painkillers will keep it down I be back in the morning to see him" he said to her.

"thank you again I don't know what I would have done without you showing up" she said leading him to the door.

"ah it no problem I do it all the time well good night" he walked off to his hotel room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day I was watching Yang fighting her father until she went on about her new arm "you will get use to it then you never even notice it" I said watching her father sneaking up on her then they were on about how she couldn't beat me.

"well don't forget he was trained when he was young" Yang said to us as I looked at her.

"we all train at the age of five your put through months of beating months of spending days out in the freezing weather with no jacket, no boots not even glove it was a way to get you tougher and stronger" I said to them as they looked at me then went back to talking about her fight at the tournament as she went and mocked her dad voice I chuckle a little bit at that.

Just then the conversation went to her mother Raven "it a shame she is wanted by us" I said in my own head.

"even still but even the lowest people can get a second chance at life" Athena said to me as I was confused on that one.

"but you placed her to be killed by us" I said to her trying to see where it was going.

"yes but maybe I have been harsh on a lot of thing if you can convince her to turn her life around then do so but if you can't and I mean you can't then there no option but to take her out just try not doing in front of her" she said to me as I looked at Yang.

"I will try my goddess" I said seeing them at it again only for Yang to finally beat him I smiled at this "she might not be a Templar but she could give us a run for our money" I thought getting up off the ground clapping away for her.

...

Meanwhile at Atlas Amanda was walking through the halls with a man until they both heard a smashing sound rushing off to Weiss room she came in with the man both Amanda and Weiss saw each other "Amanda what are you doing here?" she asked shocked and happy as she gave her a hug.

"James asked me if I can come here to keep you safe from your father" she said seeing her smile then asking the man for a favour she said with a smiled as well as the man.

...

Well it was the next days now and I caught Yang heading to where her bike was kept "you know you can't get away without me known" I said to her with a smile on me.

"I thought I could I don't want you to get hurt" she said to me just looking at me with the corner of her eye.

"well sadly my oath and my code states other wise to follow those who I care and to uphold my mission to protect your sister and Pyrrha" I said walking up to her and placing my metal hand onto her shoulder.

"there no stopping you?" I heard her asking.

"nope!" I said cheerfully just then her father came up to us asking Yang wither she was going to find her mother or her sister as I just watched them talking away.

I heard Yang telling him where we are going to her mother as she was the fastest way to Ruby I whistle for Miss Lady Fox as we saw her coming up to us "are you sure she can keep up with the bike?" Yang asked me as I just smiled at her.

Then spoken in a hush word so they couldn't hear it "she thinks you can't keep up with her bike!" I said to my horse and saw her eyes shot wide open like she was ready for a challenge.

"what did you say to her?" Yang asked seeing me walk away with a smile on me.

"simple I told her you were challenging your bike to her speed" I said then turning to her "I be ready when you are" I then went in door thinking how my other friends are doing.

...

Back at Weiss home Amanda and the butler was waiting for Weiss to appear that when we both saw her she gasped but not loud enough when Weiss saw Amanda she smiled and the butler then lead us two through the hall of this place.

Half way through we all stopped when the butler scroll then he faced us "I will meet you both in the library" he said then leaving them.

"so do you know where it is?" she asked Weiss who only rolled her eyes and lead the way.

They came to a door where they heard voices it was Weiss father and General Ironwood as they both listened but quickly back off Weiss placed a lock on the door and they both ran off to the library.

When they arrived they didn't see him until something opened up Amanda got her sword ready just in case it wasn't him they both sigh a relief when it was him she saw Weiss hugging him then they heard a noise and a man shouting for him "go" he said as we both nodded to him then rushing off.

...

Jack had arrived at Blake home and went in guided by her mother he went in "hay how has he been since last night?" Jack asked seeing Blake tired.

"hay he was in pain late at night!" she said tired and couldn't keep her eyes open.

"get some rest I am just going to change him" he said seeing her smile and laying down with her eyes close.

After a while Jack saw Blake awake and looking a lot better just then she started to argue at Sun about the reason why she like to remain alone and that she Hope's her friends hate her "wow now come on they will understand James knows the reason why you left" he said to her.

"I don't care if they understand I did this to keep them safe even James" she said on the verge of tears.

"there one thing you forgot James is a trained worrier he will always be there to put himself in danger so you may not " he said to her will not feeling angry at her he understand what she is going through.

"still" she then faced Sun and went back to her argument with him.

Just then the door collapsed in Jack got his submachine gun up in case it was the White Fang he sigh a relief when he saw it was her mother and father.

They sat down and Jack heard Blake father saying about an attack on Haven Academy he then text all his friends "Haven Academy is going to be attacked by the White Fang " he pushed the sent button and went back to what they were saying.

...

I was just gathering the last few things until I felt my scroll vibrating I opened it up and saw Jack texting me I opened it up and saw it saying White Fang are planning to attack Haven Academy "it seems she not waiting for it to calm down" I said to myself.

"indeed she is taking the advantage of this chaos" I heard Athena saying to me "but still go it time you all meet back up" she said as I nodded to her then heading outside.

Once I was out I saw Yang saying goodbye to her father as I climbed on to my horse "speed!" I shouted out as a white glyph appeared on the ground then trailing off in the distance "ready James?" I heard Yang saying to me as I smiled to her then we both went off leaving the safety of the house.

...

Samantha was walking through that abandoned town looking for anything until she got a text from Jack saying about the appending attack "shit" she said out loud.

"what wrong?" Pyrrha voice called out to her as Samantha forgot she was with her.

"nothing!" she hesitated at that as she saw Pyrrha not buying it "okay but don't tell any one in case they get worried Jack our friend has discovered that the White Fang might be planning to attack Haven Academy" she said to her.

"what!" she said shocked but was cut off by a weird loud noise as they both looked at each other and rushed off to get to Ruby.

They arrived and saw every one was running around this huge weird Grimm Pyrrha then started firing fire balls at it as Samantha swung her chain sword at it grabbing onto it mid section of it body pulling it but the creature then grabbed the chain pulling her throwing her towards a house causing her to crash into it.

She got up seeing Ruby using her scythe to get it attention they all stopped to see Ren and Nora pind to the building just then everyone then started to hack at the thing Pyrrha continued with her fire ball attack Samantha kept her swinging slashing attacks cutting into it body everything they were trying wasn't working.

They all gathered around it everyone was saying what they can take care "I can pin the horse legs down" Samantha said facing Pyrrha "I need this on fire" she said seeing her nodding and placing her chain on fire as everyone then went to it pining it arms down Samantha then wrapped her chain around the four legs pulling it along with Nora using her weapon to hit it head which caused it to collapse to the ground as we all held it in place Pyrrha helping Samantha with the chain they all watch as Ren started to killing it.

Once it was dead Samantha smiled "well that was a tough one" she said seeing Pyrrha smile to her as they gather up just then they all heard a bleeping noise and saw two air ships coming in to land as we all climbed on seeing the town from air Samantha sat down looking over Qrow helping to keep him stable.

...

Me and Yang were on a boat now heading to someplace now I came up to her with a hot drink as smiled taking the offer "so your not hiding it now?" I heard her asking as I looked at my arm.

"no it like you all told me no more secret" I said to her smiling.

"what was that huge letter you posted before we boarded?" she asked me as I looked at her.

Information beading to all the newspaper and news reporter's about my kind my goddess gave my permission to reveal ourselves now so soon the works will know about me and my kind" I said to her as she leaned into me.

"I am so going to get my sister into trouble when I meet her" she said while laughing which made me laugh as we looked over the horizon.

...

Jack was sitting watching Blake pulling out a box then lifting a blue cloth "so you really going to do this?" he asked her seeing her look to him.

"yes I am it the only way now" she said smiling away.

"well you will have me and no doubt James will help you on this" he said thinking about his friends.

...

Amanda and Weiss were in the plane she saw Weiss looking out of the window "so how are you doing?" Amanda asked her.

"it funny part of me feels glad on leaving another part though feels terrified on this" she said going back to looking out the window.

"I know the feeling" Amanda said then went to sharpen her sword.

...

My and Yang finally landed on land we waved the crew goodbye I looked to Yang "so where to now?" I asked her.

She walked up to me giving me a nice kiss which made my heart stop pounding the kiss was gentle and her lips were smooth just then just pulled away I saw her face turn red "don't tell anyone of that now follow me" she said riding off ahead.

I chuckle a little and used my glyph and raced on after her with my horse.

...

Samantha was in the main lobby sitting on a chair all alone thinking about her past until she beard a voice "hay what wrong?" she turned to see it was Jaune and the rest of his team.

"just thinking about my past" she said seeing them taking a seat next to her.

"what about your past?" Ren asked sitting on the floor with Nora next to him.

"well I was thinking back to the day I meet James and the day I lost my parents" she looked down taking a drink of her wine "I was only 11 years old back then when this man came up to us holding my mother and father hostage then this other man appeared the one who was holding my parents started shouting to him then before anything could happen he shot my mother and father before grabbing me the other managed to kill him I cried for hours after that I was taken in by him he then trained me I learned that day that man was James who had saved me she said as the other felt sorry for her she looked up to them smiling away as they went back to talking about other things.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Me and Yang has been on the road for a while now and we came to a stop "so shall we get a drink?" I said bowing to her hearing her laughing.

"sure let go" she said leading the way as I made sure my horse was getting a drink then following her in.

The bar man looked at us "you can get a alcohol but you miss I am afraid you seem young" he said to us.

"water it hot outside" I heard her saying taking her black glasses off we watched him bringing two glass of water to us but we were interrupted by a scruffy looking man laughing them trying to flirt with Yang.

"well someone going to die" I heard Athena saying to me making me chuckle.

"yes he is but if she doesn't do anything then let just say he will find a blade in him" I said to Athena watching him getting near but just as he was about to touch her hair but Yang grabbed it and then thrown a punch which threw him out of the place.

The barman look at us I just shrugged to him we saw him sigh in relief and gave us our drink on the house as we thank him I sipped way while seeing her gulping it down she then talked to him saying she was looking for her mother we both walked out.

I saw that man just getting up as I climbed onto my horse he mentioned about us looking for someone and saying he could take us to her we then agreed on letting him lead us to her.

...

Amanda was with Weiss when they saw the bee type Grimms were attacking their plane when a few managed to hook on "I deal with them you keep them busy" Amanda said climbing the ladder to the top of the plane.

She reach the top to see four of them as she brought out her long sword she then used her speed to quickly cut one of by slicing through it body the she swung for the next taking it head clean of the last two notice her and unhooked and charged at her as she rolled to the left dodging them both turning around quickly bring her sword up as one went right through the blade slicing itself in two the last then tried to fire some sting at her as she looked up seeing falling rock smirking to herself she jumps up kicking on huge bolder to it cashing to the huge island as she looks snapback seeing it squashed flat she began climbing back down

Half way down she felt the plane started to plummet to the ground just then then she caught Weiss using her glyph to slow the plane down but it was too late Amanda lost her grip making her fly to the back and hitting her head hard knocking her out cold.

...

A few hours later Amanda woke up dizzy as she shaken her head she looked around clutching her side just as pain shot through her whole body she looked around seeing the wreckage "WEISS!" she shout out but nothing looking around she couldn't see her but she did spy several foot prints heading away "someone must have taken her" she thought to herself following them while limping.

...

Me and Yang has been on the road now for a few hours with this man leading us the way until a person came jumping out of the bush forcing us to stop I looked at the person and gasp "Amanda!" I said shock where is Weiss?" I asked not seeing her with her.

"I don't know yet but we where attacked by Grimms I was knocked out when I came through I couldn't see her so I was following some tracks but got it lost" she said as I handed her a canteen of water.

"okay then get on your going with us" I said helping her onto my horse as we moved on.

"I sorry I failed you!" I heard her with sadness in her voice.

"no you haven't failed me my friend" I said back to her.

...

We all came to a stop when the man told us this was the place as he went off Amanda saw my arm "so she knows now" she said to me as I looked her way.

"yes she does" I said just then we heard a clicking noise and a gun shot Yang used her arm to deflect the shot while me and Amanda didn't even moved as we saw the man came out with more saying we were dum enough to let him lead us out here only making us smile a little.

Just then they all rushed us one of them came at me with a knife only for me to grab his arm as he looked at me a them nodded to Amanda who jumped up in the air and punched him out cold we both turned to see a female rushing us but was kicked towards a tree by my horse as I nodded to her only making her snort we face Yang seeing she was about done with her fight. We all gathered up then walked on to the main camp with those we have just beaten up following us.

...

We arrived and I saw lot of them I had to keep calm as my blood was boiling to act out "just stay calm James I know you want to attack them that natural from a Templar after all it what you all were build for to fight criminal like them" I heard Athena voice in my head saying we reached the big tent and saw the woman coming out as we let Yang talked to her just then she pointed to us both "and you came here with him, him who bas been hunting us" she pointed to me making Yang look at me with a surprised look.

As I opened my mouth to speak "what can I say" I paused to let the pain die down "my kind rule is to take you" I stopped again as the pain was there "and this tribe out" I finally stopped to calm my pain down.

As Yang went back to her mom talking about why we were here just then she said we were family that hits me hard making painful memories seeing my father dead my mother dead my brother who betrayed us then us fighting at Beacon I had to push it a side as they two were arguing I couldn't help but feel the tension in the air as I prepare for a fight soon the mother said to take us away as I summon my long axe weapon out of the ground Amanda pulling out her sword as a man charged Yang.

We all stopped seeing a tent collapsed and there was Weiss in a cadge "Yang, James, Amanda!" Weiss shouts out loud in surprised voice

"Weiss!" we all said at the same time as we saw a huge white knight appeared we all went back to back as Yang shouts to her mother soon we all rushed each other only for a lighting bolt to hit the ground "ENOUGH!" Yang mom shouts out making us all stop as the woman ordered the other one to give Weiss her weapon back she then faced us "all of you in my tent".

Weiss then hugging all of us saying how she missed Yang and me as I couldn't help but feel the same as we made our into the lion den.

...

As we all sat in silence listening to Raven talking about how she and Qrow were sent to be trained to fight other hunters only to make me chuckle catching the other attention "something you find funny?" I heard her asking.

"you think they were hunter after you" I stopped to breathed for the pain "no they were not interested in your little band of raiders" again for the pain "those who kept appearing were my kind" I heard them gasped in shock "we were to take you all out for the better of the world" I finished saying to her.

"still" she said then went back to her story revealing everything about the Grimms about Salem when Yang said why they should believe any of it.

I spoke out "because it true" I said to them seeing them look to me with more shock looks "my kind" I paused to think "were to stop this" I then faced Yang " but my brother happen the rest you know" I said looked to Raven who then went on making Yang punch the table.

The lady then pointed her weapon at Yang but sadly I and Amanda pulled our two weapon on her just inches from her neck "I wouldn't do that" I spoke out as Weiss told us to calm down as we all pulled our weapons away as we saw Raven walking out from the back of the tent.

Us following after Yang as we looked around seeing nothing the a bird came flying over us only to turn into Raven as she made a portal open up then saying how we could stay here.

Yang and Weiss went on the bike I and Amanda went noon my horse as we say Yang went first I looked to Raven "I was ordered to take you out" I paused "but my goddess says to give you another chance" I then went forward through the portal I saw Qrow smiled to us all.

"what sup" Yang said hugging him as we all great each other and he then lead us to the place they were staying at.

...

As we arrived we all saw Ruby coming in only to drop a tray and gasp in shock and started to talking in fast mode only for Yang to hug her "JAMES, AMANDA!" we heard a cry of an overexcited lady who crashed into us two making us all fall to the ground.

"hay Samantha we missed you so much" I said hugging into her as so did Amanda.

As we got up I saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang opened up from their hugs facing me "come on lover get in here" I heard Yang saying out making me roll my eyes as I joined in the hug.

...

Me and my other two friends were in another room eating the food they had cooked we thought it was best for us three to catch up as Samantha was telling us all about her time with them about the fight with a Grimm and a strange man and how Pyrrha had set her chain on fire "James I am sorry but they know you knew about this whole thing" she said.

I looked at the kitchen seeing them all laughing away "it okay I was bond to tell them so Amanda how was Atlas" I asked her seeing her roll her eyes then went on telling us about her time.

...

After a while we had finished our food walking into the same room seeing Yang showing of her arm just then they noticed my arm "James you had one!" Nora shouted out.

"yes I had this for a while now" I said smiling away looking at it.

Just then we saw Nora placing her arm on the table looking for a challenge as we saw Yang challenging her while both teams cheered on I look to my two friends seeing them only shrugging at it just them Yang launch her arm off making Nora crash into a wall.

"well that one way to punch your enemy at a distance" Samantha said shock from that.

...

After a while we all gathered in the living room as Yang went to explain about what her mother said Ozpin then said about "it turns out James kind was also in on this" he said making them face me.

"it true my kind did we were protectors of them until one night we lost one our goddess thought the best punishment was to strip our right to protect them forcing us to give them up and to never protect them ever again" I said looking at the floor of as they went on talking.

Once Ozpin explained everything to them they look to me "James what is your intake from all of this?" Pyrrha asked as I looked at each one of them.

"my kindle knew about him but he never knew about us we were meant to stop thing like this from ever happening but when time went on we found out what he did so our goddess placed him and Salem on our kill list" I said hearing them gasp.

"but... but surely you all had a choice weather you wanted to kill them right!?" Nora said shock.

"no we did but after we lost our right to protect the four maidens our goddess had also taken way our rights to chose so every mission we had been give had to be done weather we like it or not we don't have that anymore" I said facing the floor as my two friends placed a hand on my shoulder.

I heard Yang telling about no more lies or half truth as she looks to me as I smiled to her nodding "I promise you I will not keep anything from you" I said to her.

...

The next day my and my two friends were on the balcony watching team rwby bonding again "so you haven't told them the whole truth about your curse or that fact you can see the future" I heard Amanda saying to me.

"sigh" I looked at the sun "well I told Yang and Blake about my curse but the other one no I can't my goddess won't allow it and I can't defy her or I will be killed by her they don't even know I can communicate with her" I said seeing Yang getting angry over something I think.

"but surly they have the right to know I mean what happens when they find out then what they will be hurt" Samantha said making me close my eyes.

"I know but this is the only way to keep them all safe from my brother he will use them against me if he knows their future he will know were to find me and to take me down" I said seeing Yang walking off "I am sorry but this has to be the way".

"you know I wonder how Jack is doing since we heard only little from him" Amanda said changing the topic.

...

Later that night Jack was in hiding with sniper rifle aiming for Blake home as he saw a few White Fang approaching the house "well, well what do we have here" he smiled aiming for one in the head as he then heard gun fire in the house.

As he shot one in the head making three of them to take cover he aimed for one behind a rock as that one pecked out only to be shot dead Jack then aimed for one behind a wall who charged out firing as he went only to be shot through the heart the last ran for the door just before he could get in he was shot through the back.

Jack reloaded his weapon and switched his scope to thermal aiming at the house he could multi people in the house all fighting to each other but he aimed for one room seeing four people two hiding behind a pillar another two hiding behind a table with a bunch of other at the other end of the room as he hopes this is the enemy he then loaded piercing round and fired watching the bullet going through the wooden wall and killing one of them making the other stop to look at the dead friend.

...

Blake mom stopped to see one of the White Fang being shot dead from somewhere taking the moment to pick up a tray to use as a shield as more of the white Fang were being shot dead from somewhere as she saw a male wing Faunus tackling another to the ground and choking him as she rushed to him.

Jack ran out of bullets sigh in anger he rushed to the house jumping through the window seeing Blake mother fight the wing Faunus as he was on top of her Jack rushed kicking him off her as she got up "thank you" she said seeing him nodding.

The wing one rushed them both as Black mother dodge out the way making Jack jump over him as they both locked hands at a stalemate just then Jack looked to the man only to see him being hit at the back of the head with a tray "well I guess that us even then" he said looking at her.

As they both tied him up as Blake mom taken the wing one while Jack help the other up and out of the house.

Jack was outside gathering the last of the white Fang when he saw Blake and the other coming out as he watched her making a speech about all this just then each and every other one started to call out saying they will go to heaven Academy to help which brought pride and a few tears to Jack face "well my friends I hope you ready because we are on our way to you all" he said in his mind looking to the moon with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

So here we are walking through the schools ground I noticed it was quiet too quiet I looked around trying to see anything but nothing but yet I still couldn't get this feeling of dread out of me when we entered the main building we saw the headmaster of the school he looked surprised to see us as we let Qrow do the talking while we remained on our guard in case of anything.

Just then I heard Yang shouting out mom as we looked and saw Raven I watched as Qrow and Raven were arguing at each other she revealed Lion betrayal as I suddenly feel compelled to attack him for this "not yet James wait" I heard Athena saying to me just as I watched Ruby saying to Raven about working together only to be shot and Cinder walking out with her team "that it James KILL THEM ALL!" I heard Athena saying to me with anger.

"with pleasers my goddess" I was making a glyph appear and pulled out my long Axe as did ever one else but before I could attack I saw a black glyph appeared on my left and out came my brother as I growled at him seeing him smiling "hello brother" he said to me.

"brother how did you knew I be here?" I asked leaving the group along with my two friends as we saw the others looking at us.

"come now you know how I knew" he said to me as I now realise.

What does he mean?" I heard Pyrrha asking me.

"oh you haven't told them about our little thing" he said as I just felt even more angry to him but I looked and saw the others looking confused "well not surprisingly after all no doubt our goddess has told you to keep that a secret".

"what secret James you promised!" I heard Yang saying sounding hurt which hurt me as well.

"let me tell you it simply we have a thing called Fore sight it let's us glimpse into some one or our future or more specific it gives us a hint" he said to them all.

"shut up!" I shouted out to him then charging into him as my weapon meet his one as we looked eyes " you will pay for what you did" I said to him as he kicked me off him I slide to a stop I looked and saw the other were in their own fight now but I nearly failed to see my brother coming at me only to be stopped by Samantha chain as she grinds at him and pulls it forcing him into a pillar I looked to see Amanda then charging him from above only for her weapon to meet his as well.

I then made a fire ball and shouted for Amanda to watch while I throw it at him as he just nearly got hit he then thrown an ice ball at Samantha I saw her dodging it with ease I rushed into him punching him in the side and Amanda who then kicking him in the stomach which caused him to fly and crash into a wall as we all gathered up breathing a min we watched and waited.

We saw him slowly getting up then rushing us I saw Samantha backflips away while Amanda and I jumped up in them air making him run pass us as he stopped to see we had him surrounded but I just saw him smiling I just then realised what be going to do but it was too late we watch him slamming his hammer on the ground causing a huge shockwave which threw us all away from I crashed into a wall.

I slowly got up summoning my bow and arrows making an explosion glyph appear then letting go as it flew to him exploding I waited for the dust to settle I saw his shield was up I got ready for another but only for an ice ball to smash into my weapon freezing it to the wall forcing me to use my Axe again I saw Samantha and Amanda rushing him Amanda then grabbed onto Samantha chain using her momentum which propelled her fast to him landing a solid kick to the face forcing him to hit the ground as we all got together again.

We gathered our strength only for a bullet to almost hitting us as we looked and saw Ruby apologising to us I rolled my eyes at her I faced my brother again "why brother why all of this?" I asked him.

"bec...because I ha...hate you... every time...!" he said to us slowly getting up "you always get everyone attention... and I well I don't!" I watched him bring his hammer.

"but why not come to me I could have help you" I said to him hoping to get through to him.

"ha you were always busy with your mission!" he screamed then charging at us as I rushed him again sliding under him I saw him facing me only for Amanda to fly kick him and Samantha using her chain as a whip making him to back up just then he fired an ice at Samantha chain pinning it to the floor I then saw Amanda jumping up only to be kicked by him making her crash into Samantha I then used a fire ball again only for him to rise a shield up I then leapt up bring my axe down slicing into his shield forcing him to back up a little.

I then grabbed onto Samantha chain swinging it around to hook it onto a light above then using it to launch me to him much faster while I was through the air I failed to see his ice ball coming to me as it hit me making hit the ground hard I forcefully got up looking around seeing the other fighting we all stopped seeing Weiss being hit by Cinder.

We watched Jaune and Pyrrha rushing to her side to help her then we saw Cinder going for the relic I looked to Yang seeing her surrounded by those two but as I was seeing this I forgot about my brother when I felt a punch on my face making my slide to Jaune and the other slowly getting up shacking my head "Jaune heal her" I said then rushing off to him as I saw both of my friends fighting him Amanda using her kicking style while Samantha using her speed to aid Amanda as I slide on the ground kicking his legs facing onto one knee Amanda then kicked him again making him crash into a pillar "you know we need to end this right now" Samantha said gathering her chain.

"What do you think we are doing talking to him" I said to her as I kneed down placing a hand on the ground "hidden mines" I said as a white glyph appeared then turned into many and spreading about the place then disappearing as I got up seeing him getting up then rushing us only for an explosion to knock him back as we watch him getting back up "ha good trick brother" I saw him smiling.

We only just managed to dodge a huge ice ball I saw his hammer with a glyph on it and then smashing it to the ground making my mines appear then dissolved into nothing "well there goes that one" Amanda said as she rushed off using her sword to deflect his hammer away while I saw Samantha using her chain to wrap around his hammer then pulling it away from him I then threw a force push making him hit a wall then rushed him but in my haste I failed to see him grabbing me by the neck then throwing me to the wall punching my stomach making me lose my breath I felt him letting go as I looked up seeing him rushing to my friends.

I looked around dizzy seeing Ren being hit then Nore going off leaving Pyrrha to keep Jaune and Weiss safe I looked seeing Ruby and Yang fighting as I slowly got back up I was then meet with two of my friends who were thrown to me as I help them up "I don't know what we can do now!" Samantha said tired.

"we just need to keep it up" I said breathing heavily from exhausting with this fight just then we all heard a bleeping noise we looked up seeing lights then someone saying the police.

"well they sure taken their time" Amanda said lifting her sword up making me nod in agreement just then we saw Blake coming in then we saw our other friend coming from behind "Jack!" we all shouted to him as he leaped over my brother landing next to us.

"well missed me?!" he said smiling to us.

As we all nodded to him "okay now brother one last chance surrender?" I said to him seeing him looking around the place.

"never!" he screamed as we then charged at him with Jack using his sniper gun I slide under him while Amanda jumped up over him while Samantha keep his weapon at bay we kicked him in the stomach forcing him to a wall but not hitting it but o e bullet force him into the wall bringing it down on top of him as we all look to him as dust covered the scene.

"do you think..." I heard Amanda saying but never finished because of an ice ball came at her along with two other knocking out all my three friends just before I could do anything he charged at me forcing me into a wall I then felt him punching me making me collapsed to the floor as I looked at him feeling weak " James you must get up!" Athena said to me worried.

"I... can't!" I said tired as I felt him kicking me over to face upwards.

"brother know this I didn't want it this way but you" I saw him bringing up a sword "have force my hand" time seemed to slow down as I saw his sword coming down but just then a smashing sound was heard as we both saw my horse came through the window pining my brother down trying to hit him but just then I heard her screaming out in pain as I looked seeing a sword through her and collapsed to the floor.

I couldn't think only felt anger building up as I got up seeing him getting up "well that was unexpected" I heard him saying.

"you!" I got my sword ready "will" I got ready "die!" I screamed making a speed glyph appear and rushed him passing him hearing him screaming in pain as I got up looking at him seeing his right arm missing as it was now laying on the floor.

"I... will.. get you...!" he said to me in pain as I saw a glyph and him disappearing.

"no" I shouted placing my sword away and rushing to my horse kneeling to her seeing her near death as I placed my hand over her to try to heal her but I felt I couldn't do it "no please" I said picking her head up placing her head on my lap.

I looked around seeing my three friends gathered to me with tears and the other looking shocked and sad "no don't go your the only family I have left!" I said looking at her as she licks my face making me smile sad with tears "I can't heal you I am sorry please!" I held her to my chest as I felt her breathing stopping.

I felt two hand on my shoulder facing them I saw it was Yang and Blake both had tears and hugged into me as I cried for the first time in my life as the authorities came in to help clean up the place "I am sorry!" I heard them both saying to me as we staid like this for awhile.

...

It was the next day and we all were in a field I was standing in front of a pure white marble stone as I looked at the name "here lies Miss Lady Fox a true horse friend to the very last Templar of Athena gone to the heavens above where she may be free forever" as I looked around seeing both teams and my friends as I kneeled down "well old friend this is the end for you, I only wished you could still be here but you went and saved me just like a true Templar of Athena!" I sniffed back a few tears "I am sorry I couldn't heal you I hope that heavens up there is just like we were told and I hope you are free running in the endless fields of grass with the other horses!" I placed a few flowers down "I don't know how I carry on without you but I try but I promise you I will kill him for you!" I said getting up as Yang and Blake came by my side.

"we will miss her!" Blake said with a few tears as we three held our hands together.

"yes we will but now she is free" I said looking up at the sun.

"I am sorry James for your loss!" I heard Athena sounding sad.

"I know" I said to her "come on let get going" I said walking away but taking one last look "goodbye my friend".

...

It been a few weeks now and we all at the train station I was with Blake as she was saying goodbye to her friend who I was informed that she tried to kill Blake at first I was angry at that but with a few talks from my friends and my goddess I would allow this to slide we saw Sun had arrived I went to the other girl "look my kind isn't fond on second chance but when we are ordered to give it, it is a big deal" I said pulling something out of my pocket "I know I will be the last of my kind but old habits die hard here" I gave it to her.

I watched her looking at it, it is a pure silver chain with a small statue of a woman with her head bowed down and her two hand together with a small writing on it saying "Second Chance from TOA" as she smiled at me "wow it gorgeous but why?" I heard her asking me.

"in old times when my kind was about killing evil and corrupted people there was a few who was given a second chance by our goddess so these were made by us to be given to them so that anyone of us would recognise that one person was given a second chance and should not be harmed or should we face the wrath of our goddess for this act" I said facing her while remembering these rules.

"how many people did get these?" I heard her asking making me remember the number.

"we killed over a million people in our lifetime but only two were given these you are the second" I said watching Blake talking away with Sun "but please do not fall back into the evil way of life or I shall be forced to kill you".

"I won't I promise" she said as I was about to walk off "for what it worth I am sorry for your lose to your family, your kind and your horse I am glad though that there was a group of guardians out there look out for us" I heard her saying then I gasp feeling her hugging into me "thank you!" I heard her whisper almost.

"no thank you for believing in us" I said back hugging her back.

...

On a train heading to a city I was sitting down next to Yang I saw her facing me "now James back there what did your brother mean by seeing into the future?" I heard her asking as I saw the other looking like they will not let this go easy.

I sigh then thought on what to say "well my kind can get hints on what might happen in the future but it also allows us to see where the other Templars are if they should not be in contact for awhile and who was the last to speak to them" I said looking at the floor.

"but why not tell us?" I heard Ruby asking sounding hurt.

"it was to keep you all safe I feared that he might find out about all of you and how close I am to you all he would have used you all to get to me and kill me easy I was scared!" I said disappointing myself at this.

"we could have help you in this fight" I heard Weiss saying out loud to me.

"no you can't" I heard Amanda saying "they are trained killers they hold magic and alchemy they can go on for hours on end fighting 2hile us well we can't I should know I tried it once when I asked for mercy after my failed attempt at killing him" I heard her finishing.

"still more people means a better chance at fighting him" I heard Blake saying as I looked up to them all.

"I know that how it should be but not to us we are trained to fight different numbers of enemy all at the same time look I am sorry for this but it was the only way to keep you all safe!" I said sounding disappointed in myself "please forgive me?" I asked them.

I looked at them one by one they all nodded and forgave me as we all sat in silence while enjoying the scene from the train.

...

A few hours later I was in a cabin with my three friends as they all watched me with my bow and an arrow out "so what are you doing?" I heard Samantha asking while watching me placing it on an alchemy circle.

"simple our kind can transmute our weapons to carry an element of this world be it earth, fire, water and air to give us a better edge on our opponent" I said then place a few strands of my horse hair on top of it I saw them shock "also I am placing a few of my horse hair in it so it makes it feel like she is still with me" I then closed my eyes placing my hands over it all as my tattoos all light up making the circle light up and a hot air rushed through us all as a fire ball appeared then the weapon and the hair all began to rise up while they both circled the fire ball gaining speed all the while edging closer to the fire ball a few seconds later a huge white flash and the place all when calm again.

I opened my eyes to see the weapon in the air slowly coming down and the circle disappearing as I taken hold of it I could feel the fire element coursing through the bow and arrow as I smiled.

But this peaceful moment didn't last as the train suddenly jumped about "oh um guys we have company" we heard Jack saying looking out the window we all smiled to each then rushing off to help fight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As we all got up on the train roof I saw the others were up on the roof I then saw all the Grimm in the air and those two annoying people we watched as on got grabbed and flung throw the air "well he didn't last long!" I heard Jack shouted out making us look at him "what too soon?" we only nodded to him.

We all got ready I pulled out my bow and arrow I aimed for one "fire" I said letting one go as it hits it head causing it to catch fire I then hard a screeching noise looking behind gasped as I ducked down just nearly getting caught by one of them I aimed for it "explosion" I said letting it go watching it hit it back causing it to explode just before I could aim for another a small turret came popping out "what the!" I said shocked by it seeing it firing off into the air killing a few of the Grimms.

"those thing will be more helpful if they aren't online" I heard Athena saying to me.

"yer" I replied then went back to fighting the Grimms but before I could do another thing I heard the word tunnel as I look and my mouth just hung opened as we all rushed off into the train.

"that should give us some breathing room" we heard Samantha saying placing her weapon away then rushed to the other cabin to see Qrow arguing with that man.

"James problem" I heard Amanda saying to me as I looked at her "those Grimms are running in the tunnel and we will be coming out of the tunnel in a few seconds" she whispered to me making me think.

"okay make our way to the back don't tell the other" I said rushing off to the back not even telling the others.

...

Once we arrived we saw three of them running to the train I aimed at the ground "mines" I said firing it seeing it explode as they rushed by it killing both but the third one jumped into the to the cabin smashing through the window as I swapped my weapon for my sword.

I saw Samantha using her chain to hold it down while I saw Jack used his gun to pin it wings down while I and Amanda jumped up in the air swung around and brought our weapons down killing it.

We all taken a breath until we felt the wagon slowing down "what is going on up there" I said seeing them all shrugging at me as we then climbed up to the roof again we saw the others had cut the train from some wagons I heard more of them coming from the tunnel "well looks like our job isn't done yet" I said to my friends.

"isn't that how you Templars like it always fighting!" Samantha said in a cheery tone.

"yes but even we like a break now and then" I said as the Grimms landed on the wagons as we all rushed fighting them.

...

I noticed the fight was dying down I saw the others fighting that huge one I watched in amazed as I saw Ruby and Qrow spinning then slicing through it but only for it to fire a fire ball to the tracks "ah great you all just killed us!" Samantha shouted out.

"oh goddess!" I said shacking my head "run to the back!" I shouted out rushing to the last wagon with the other as we kneeled down seeing the wagon jumped in the air making us fly through the air and blank out.

...

I woken up seeing everyone else was just getting up and Ruby asking if we all were alright "Yes let do that again!" we heard Samantha shouting out in enthusiastic making us shacking our heads just then we heard a voice of an old lady I turned my head seeing her with a cane and what I think is robotic eyes.

...

We all began to gather our things while I keep my eyes on the lamp I knew what lies in it and she knew who we are and all our secrets which worried me a lot "James I know how your feeling being next to her but keep calm" I heard Athena saying to me.

"I know but what if she tells them all then they will hate me!" I said worried seeing Yang arguing about the condition we are in and then everyone arguing at Ozpin about all this until Ruby showed she had it I watched this all play out along with my friends that was until the kid told them how to summon her "oh no!" I said quietly while shacking a little.

Just then everything went still and I saw the lamp floating in the air and a blue woman appeared as she smiled to me I just stared back at her she spoke about she can still answer two questions and said hello to Ozpin "and James" she said making the other look to me.

"you know him?" I heard Ruby saying to her.

"why of course and all those secret that his kinds keeps locked away I sure he told you what you want to know" she said making me glare at her in anger.

"he has told us about his kind and that they follow a goddess he and his brother is the last" Blake said to her as I just sigh closing my eyes.

"yes he told you all his secret but he hasn't told you about his kind secret" I saw her smiling to me again.

"what do you mean?" We heard Weiss asking.

"I will give you this for free but remember he can't tell you all these because he will be killed by his goddess so do you ever think why he keeps saying about his kinds being stripped of their many duties like guarding the maiden or those with silvereyes" I saw them shaking their heads "it isn't just because they failed in protecting them but what had happened many years ago the kingdom of Vacuo wasn't always sand and dessert it was once a great land with grass trees and many more but" I saw her showing the land of Vacuo "but one day his kind came here to hunt down a criminal who had devised an unknown weapon" she showed some Templars arriving at a city walking up to a building "they arrived but too late you see they always pride them self on getting the evil one before anything bad happens but sadly not this time" the scene showed us confronting a man on a balcony looking down at a crowd of hostages.

"well what will it be save them or get me" the shadow of the man said running off the other saw in that crowd they saw a man with a device on his chest pleading with them to help them but only for the Templars to rushed pass them all chasing the man as an exploding sound was hear I saw the other gasped in shocked.

"you left them!" Weiss said terrified now.

"do not worry they had to for the man had a weapon that could destroy a whole kingdom" the next scene showed the Templars fighting the man next to a huge red crystal that was glowing with red lighting all around "it too late give up" one of the Templars said to him.

"never!" the man screamed out then pulling a leaver which caused the crystal to jump in the air then making a huge heat wave which travelled across the land burning everything in it path killing all innocent lives and leaving the kingdom into nothing but sand.

"however for this failure their goddess wasn't happy so she punished them by taking away their choice to decide by how they would have done their job and many more she made sure they wouldn't fail again" I watched the others shocked as Yang faced me.

"is this true did your goddess do that?" I heard Yang asking me in a hurt kind of way.

I sigh and looking her in the eyes with sadness "yes" I heard them all gasping "we failed that day we tried to stop him by giving him a second chance but it was our down fall and it cost that kingdom to be like that we were then punished by her no longer to give second chance out unless we were absolutely sure they deserved it and to remind us of it all we were threatened with death should we ever to forget it and how do I know what she wants from me well she communicate through my mind look I don't like this more than any of my kind but we had no choice in it" no long able to keep this together I fell to the ground with tears.

I then felt two hand on my shoulder I looked up seeing see it was Yang and Blake both with sad look of sympathy "we are sorry for what you are feeling we are!" Yang said hugging into me as I was shocked even now after all they learned but still they want me I thought to myself.

"now back to dear Ozpin" we all heard her saying facing him as Ruby asked her what he was afraid of I saw a tower appeared with a lady I watched the whole thing until I heard about the gods and how she managed to trick them both into fighting each when they didn't bring him back and cursed her into a life of immortality "she then found their sister Goddess Athena her dominant was deep in a forest where she kept nature at a balanced along with both chaos and harmony she asked her to remove this curse but sadly she couldn't she told her only her two brothers may remove it for it was them it did this to her nor she can't bring back her love" I saw her kneeling down in front of my goddess with tears then seeing her walking away gathering people up to fight against the two brothers.

I shaken my head "it is a shame that has come to be" I said seeing them all fighting the gods.

"yes that why I refuse to let her die I would but I saw her tricked my brothers into attacking each other so I refused her then I created you all to help fight this war but in secret" I heard Athena saying to me as I carried on watching

"has she ever tried to find you after they left?" I asked while watching the god of light talking about the relics.

"yes she even tried to attack me once but failed I made sure she will never find me" she said to me.

I watch as they had children which made me thought about me and my relationship with Yang and Blake no doubt they would want children of their own but will they become immortal or not that I don't know turning to Salem fighting her lover destroying the castle then how he went from one life to another "it shames me for what my two brothers had done here that why I made you all as a last resort weapon if he failed then it would be up to you all but now only you I am sorry!" I heard her saying as it brought a tear to me.

Quickly wiping it away something caught my attention "wait what do you mean weapon?" I asked curious on that part.

"if he failed then it was up to you all to kill her I made sure that your power and magic was kept intact for that very purpose should it ever befall on you all my perfect weapons for her death" she said making me think on that I could see her point in it but is that all we ever were a weapon.

"is that what you see me as a weapon?" I asked her watching that whole scene play out.

"at first yes but than as years went by I watched as you all grew up learning how to fight and how to love I then realised I couldn't keep calling you all weapons for this war so I deemed it that you all weren't just some tools to be used" she said making me relief of that part

"if it comes to that then know this I will gladly give my life to killing her" I said to her with pride.

"thank you" she said as I watched the ending of this scene.

...

We all returned to the forest I watched as they argued at Ozpin asking him if he had a plan but when he said he didn't they all turned to me "James does your goddess has a plan?" I heard Ruby asking me.

"is it okay to tell them?" I asked her hearing her saying yes "I just learned that my goddess made my kind as a weapon a last resort one" I said seeing them all gasping "but I can't became the weapon unless their is no other option" I said seeing them all looking down then Qrow was talking to Ozpin about his misfortune of a life.

Every one was arguing about this until an old lady stopped them and started telling us what to do as we all went with her gathering up our things I then felt a buzz from my scroll looking at it seeing it was a message from Neo "I found her can I kill her" I read to myself typing back to her "good no don't kill her pretended to work with her find out what her next move" I sent to her than walked off with my friends behind the group keeping an eye out for Grimms.

...

It been hours now and we came up an abandoned farm which was weird if you ask me but just as I was walking past the gates I just then felt something weird like a strange power here like I felt it before but I can't tell what.

Walking up to the house we watched as Qrow bust the door open and we all rushed in only for nothing "this isn't right something is wrong" I said to myself looking around then that old lady walked pass us as I and my three friends want through a door to see it was a kitchen we looked around seeing everything was here.

We all were about to go further just when we heard a scream rushing up stairs we came to a room seeing Weiss on the floor steering at a bed gasping I saw two people on the bed but dead "what" I said feeling out to them I felt something but still can't tell I know it I just need to remember what.

I went to Weiss holding her head to face me "Weiss listened" I said to her hearing her breathing fast and shaking "Weiss come on breath slowly" I said doing the action seeing her playing along "that it".

"what wrong with her?" I heard Amanda asking.

"she in shock I need to keep her calm and breathing slowly to bring her heart rate down" I said as I felt her calming down more.

...

We managed to get her into the room we are using as me and Qrow along with my three friends went to see the other house only to find the same result in each of them I hate it when I can't remember I know I felt it from where though I keep asking myself as we came into the room I saw Weiss near the fire with a blanket around her.

I felt bad for her I heard Qrow explaining our situation to the others until that old lady talked then Ruby saying about finding supplies I heard Blake saying about searching the barn with Yang I looked to them both seeing Yang in a mood which got me concerned for her as I thought on something about Qrow who I need to talk to him in private "hay Qrow wait up I come" I said walking up to him seeing him nodding to me.

...

A while later we both were going from house to house to see if they had anything when I faced him "well here goes nothing" I said to myself "hey Qrow may I talk to you?" I asked him seeing him nodding to me "look there is one secret I need to tell you about me Yang and Blake know about it but the other don't" I paused taking a deep breath walking up to a window seeing Blake and Yang both walking into the barn closing my eyes "there is a curse on me".

Hearing him gasp "what type of curse?" I hear him asking.

Looking at him with sad eye "one were if I was scratched or bitten by a Grimm I would turn into one but not a normal one, one that is so powerful that I can't be killed unless you use this" I pulled out the same type of blade that I had given Yang and Blake back at Beacon "I gave Blake and Yang a blade each I told them about this" I stopped trying to think.

"then why tell me?" I heard him saying looking back at the barn.

"sigh... because I told them should that ever happen I want them to kill me because once I become this Grimm I won't remember anything I be on a rampage of killing I don't want that I won't hurt them but once I am a Grimm then I can't stop it I know they will hesitate so I want you to do it for them" I said handing the blade out to him.

"What!" he back off a little at this.

"Please do this for them I know I am asking a lot of you but please I am begging you to do this!" I said feeling tears coming as I faced the floor I gasp feeling the blade leaving my hand looking up to him.

"I do it I will make sure it quick and painless as possible for you and for them" I looked to him seeing him nodding.

"thank you" I said as we both then went back to searching the place.

...

It was late now and everyone was asleep well my and my three friends were in the kitchen part talking "so how is she doing?" I asked them.

"well she doing better" I saw Amanda saying then looking at her drink "James their not ready for this the war the killing all of it if she nearly went into shock just by seeing dead people then what would happen when they kill some one for real" I heard her saying she does make a point on that one.

"unlike us we all had to kill people to survive but them their just kids surely there is way to keep them out of this and I am getting tired of laying to them ,keeping our secret" we heard Jack saying next to the window seeing him cleaning his sniper gun.

"I know but it too late now we need to keep Pyrrha and Ruby as well as they other safe now" I said to them knowing what they were thinking.

"but if we keep to them they won't be safe we all have a death wish by her she wants us four dead for what we did all those years keeping her plans from happening killing a huge amount of her Grimms stopping her attack on villages then there was that one time we nearly got to her I say we get them to Atlas then leave them" we faced Samantha with shocking look on us "I know it not right but still she will keep getting to us one way or another and that will bring them into harms way that relic isn't the only thing bring the Grimms it us four as well if we do leave them there then at least they will have a chance to get to her while us four can act as a distraction keeping her eyes on us" she said making me think on this.

"look I know what we all are feeling but still we can't just leave them" I said seeing them all looking around I know were they are coming from but I know they know it wrong to leave them as well.

A moment of silence we had was interrupted by the door opening and Weiss coming in "ah Weiss" I said seeing her eyes red "nightmare?" I asked seeing her nodding.

"come have a seat" Amanda said pulling up a chair for her as we all watched her.

"I dreamed I was back in that room seeing them like that" I listened into her making a pain in my heart for her "can I ask you all something?" we heard her asking us nodding our head for her "I know you all killed people how can you cope with it?".

As we all looked to each other "we don't!" we heard Jack saying with no hint of emotion making her look at him "sometimes I wake up seeing the ones I killed in my dream I just have to carry on living sometimes a bottle of whisky helps to keep them suppressed".

"or wine and a hunt at night!" I heard Amanda saying in a depressed way while looking at her glass of wine.

"for me I go back to see the ones I saved from bad people seeing them happy and not living this nightmare of being hunted by their killer's!" we heard Samantha saying in a sad way but not too sad.

"I have to live with it all my life I keep saying to myself I kill them to make a world a better place to live in but even then I wake up seeing them!" I said looking at the floor.

""I see well thank you for that I learn how to cope with this" we saw her getting up then walking off.

We all looked at each other "James you right we can't leave them not at this stage even if she keep sending her army to us we will just have to deal with it" I heard Jack saying finishing off his gun cleaning.

"yeah your right Weiss and them need someone to look up to when ever they are down" Amanda said next downing her glass.

"we all need to stick together now and more so I'll be wherever you all go!" Samantha said in her cheerful way.

"okay then so no matter what now we all keep going with them no matter how many Grimms Salem send to us to try to kill us we keep them all save" I said seeing them nodding in agreement "and I know it pains us but we keep our secret in the past now?" again I saw them nodding as we all then thought it was best to get some sleep for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the next day and we all woken up seeing the weather had improved from yesterday while I just can't get it this feeling outing my system like something I know but can't get it.

We all were outside seeing Ruby and Qrow pulling a trailer up only for it to suffer a tire burst and that old lady then talked about us just being bad luck "you know I am really getting tired of her remarks!" Samantha shouted out pointing to her.

"Samantha calm down" I said to her calming her down "us three will try to find another wheel" I then lead my friends away to find another one.

...

We entered a barn trying to find a wheel when I heard Jack saying something "have you all noticed their mood changed?" making us all stop and looking at him.

"you know now you mentioned it yes I have they seem more tired than usual!" Amanda said in a thinking and curious way.

I was in very deep thought I know where I seen this before my mind going through all it history banks trying to find it "James" I heard someone saying to me as I just ignored it come on think tired all the time now a place with dead people in bed "James" again I ignored it but just then my mind came up with the answer my eyes shot wide open as I gasp at it "of course...!" I looked to my friends "we need to get out of here and fast" I said rushing by them with them following me.

...

We came to the house I saw it was Oscar "hay where the other!?" I asked grabbing him.

"their down there" he pointed to the well.

"Amanda stay here keep him safe" I shouted out jumping in the well with the other two behind me.

We land I couldn't hear anything "James what wrong?" Jack asked me as we walked down a tunnel.

"there is a type of Grimm that my kind dealt with once a long time ago their called Apathy a human type body but we seen what they can do we came to a village only to find that they had killed a whole village" I said as we heard Screaming then we saw the other rushing by us as we followed after them I stopped and placed a hand down "wall!" I shouted out seeing a huge rock wall blocking their path "come on it will not hold long" I said rushing off.

We turned corners, dodging their hands we killed a few we came to a dead end seeing an exit leading up as the others were struggling to move "quickly get going!" I shouted out as me, Jack and Samantha were trying to hold them off but they just kept coming we were slashing and dicing our way through them but yet there was not end.

Just then we saw a white flash which stunned them for a few min giving us a breather before they were moving again "move get it opened" I heard Jack saying to them as we saw them on the move again we then went back to fighting I was using everything I had fire, earth anything to just kill them or slow them down but nothing.

Just then we saw a bright flash again as we covered our eyes hearing the Grimms screeching out a few min later we all looked seeing them dead "wow!" I said amazed by it but just then I realised something "quickly move there more" I said as we all rushed up the stairs and saw we were back in the house.

We all rushed out seeing Weiss and Ruby pulling Qrow behind them climbing on to the Trailer Yang started up her bike and we were driving away seeing the house the on fire.

...

It was silent only the old lady talking about them and what they are I was ashamed at this ashamed at myself for not remembering it too soon until she mentioned about not seeing an entire settlement weather away "I have!" I said looking down "the whole time we were there I had this funny feeling but what I couldn't remember until you all went down the well I then just remember it was a long time ago my kind told us about a village that they found everyone was dead they then went under the village and found those Grimms they surrounded the town and burned it all down blew up the cave as well" I said to them not even facing them all until I heard Ruby asking the lady something when she said she had silver eyes which perk my head up "what!" I shouted to her as we all looked at her.

...

After she had finished her story on how she lost them I couldn't help but feel it was our fault that she lost her eyesight but something caught my attention how did she not go noticed by us "how did you managed to keep off my kind grid we were to protect those with silvereyes?" I asked her.

"simple I saw you coming for me when I was young my parents managed to hide me then once you left our house they then managed to disguise my eye colours so you wouldn't see them" she said to me.

"I am sorry!" I said in sadness to her.

"what for?" I hear her asking me.

"for not protecting you or the others my kind had a lot of problems going on by that point I wish we had tried harder" I looked out to the forest seeing the trees going by.

...

We had finally arrived in the city Yang locked up her bike while we all meet back up with the others we talked about what had happened and while taking a ride through the city until we came to place where we saw a young woman with a small infant waving to us all and bringing us into her home I and my friends were watching Yang and Weiss playing with the baby which made me smile at it but also to think on something else about my and my two lovers future together "you know have you thought about children with your two lovers" I heard Pyrrha voice as I looked to her.

"I have but I don't know if I have what it take to be a father nor give them a life they deserve!" I said in a happy but sad way.

"well you don't know until your in that situation your self but looking at Yang here with that little one must mean she want one at some point in her life" I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I know but it not just that my childhood was different I was brought up to fight the moment I could walk my mother and father only interact in our life when we weren't training or on mission I never had a life like them were I went to the park for a picnic nor go to cinema with them" I then faced her "I am scared on the part about being a dad will I be like my parents only interact like they did or will I be there for my children will I be a good role model for them" I sigh looking over the scene.

"well I am not sure myself but you won't know as I said sometimes life puts us in situation that we never thought we be in" she said to me making me think better on this now.

...

A while later Jaune introduced us to his sister wife as she asked about the students going with a professional Huntsman then she noticed me and my friends "and what about them I know they don't look like huntsman".

As we looked at each other shrugging "we are... um... how to put it..!" I tried to think on this since Athena wasn't helping only she was laughing at this "private security" I said to her seeing her looking at us like really that the best you got.

"well I guess that still a good job" she said before going off somewhere.

Ruby then went to say about our next move when they mentioned that they tried the military for help as we all were out side seeing it gates shutting us out "I say we go in guns blazing a huge explosion while stealing the ship!" Samantha shouted out enthusiastically while I face plant myself shaking my head.

"you know not everything need to be resolved by violence" Amanda said to her as they both argued about what was better.

A few min later we stay back seeing Ruby and the other talking to two weird men who then went to get someone as I saw the person I tilted my head to the side "I thought she.. might have been a little... taller!" I said curiously to my friends as we went back to seeing Ruby talking to her.

As we watch them all talking only to fail "so do we now get to go in guns blazing?" I shaken my head to Samantha while walking up to Blake giving her a hug to cheer her up.

"hay don't listen to her" I said holding her hand as she placed her head on my shoulder just then I saw Qrow leaving for a drink while we were trying to think on how to tell them what actually happened to Ozpin.

...

We all made it back to Jaune sister house when I saw him cracking a wall "well guess he has some strength in him" I said to myself seeing him grabbing Oscar as I and my three friends pulled our weapons out to him "easy there Jaune think about what your doing" I said to him as I saw the anger in his eyes.

"why should I listen to you, you and your kind knew all along and you never even told us about her or all this" I heard him saying to me.

Looking him in the eye "yes I knew but I couldn't tell you or I would've have been killed by my goddess" I said to him while still holding my weapon to him just then we heard both Ruby and Pyrrha shouting out to him making us face them one held and angry look while Pyrrha held a worried look just then we all saw him calming down letting Oscar go as we slowly let our weapons down watching him and the rest of his team go.

While everyone felt it was best to be alone the now as I nodded in agreement sitting next to Yang and Blake on the couch as we snuggled up together "do you think they be okay?" I asked them both.

"don't know but I hope they will be!" Yang said worried to me "I suppose we should go and get something for dinner tonight then" I hear her saying while getting up as we thought so as well getting up our self then heading out to the shop.

...

A few hours went by as me, Yang and Blake came back from shopping only we didn't see Oscar anywhere "mmmhhh where is he?" I said we went to check the house only to find nothing we thought it was best to split into group to find him.

...

Three hours into the search and nothing I was walking with my three friends when Amanda started talking "so now I know we have been over this but look at them their falling apart I still think it wrong to leave them but I also say we should" she said making me shake me head in an annoying way.

"no we promise to help them" I heard Samantha saying to her.

"well promises get broken all the time!" she said in a cold tone.

"how could you say that when we made a pack we made it so no promise would be broken tell me why are you adamant on leaving them at Atlas!" we saw Samantha shouting to her.

I saw Amanda looking down "because I don't want Weiss to get hurt like her father did to her I don't want to see her get killed because of us bringing the Grimms to them okay that why!" she shouted back at her.

"and even when Salem deal with us she will go after them so it best to stick together better in number" we heard Jack saying to us all.

"we understands but still we can't go back now" I said to her getting in the middle of them when I felt my scroll going off "found Oscar back at the house" I said to them reading the text as we began to make our way back to the house.

...

We made it back to the house when everyone filled us in on what they had planned and I must admit it was a stupid plan but sometimes stupid plans work out better so we all knew our roles for tomorrow and we thought it would be best to get an early sleep.

...

The next morning after we managed to get that old lady into a suitcase a d we all went to the meeting point waiting for Weiss signal to fall off the radar "you know I hate the waiting part!" Samantha said board.

"sometime it's best this way as the saying goes calm before the storm" we heard Jack saying to us as we watch the group talking over the next stage of their plan.

...

Minutes went by when I noticed something was wrong with the group "seems something isn't going to plan" I said watching them all talking to each other.

"YES time for action!" I heard Samantha screaming out Loudly and excitedly about this.

Just then we saw a huge mech coming out of the mountain I couldn't believe the size of it "oh it a beautiful machine!" I heard Jack saying admiring the thing.

"yer well she going crazy with power" I said to him fling my arms up in the air as we then watch it making it way to us.

It fired a rocket to the plane only to be shot by Ruby bullet then it aimed for us all as I placed a hand on the ground making a shield up while Weiss used her ice which helped to keep us all safe "well nice timing James" Amanda said to me.

I faced her while bring my bow and arrow up "hay at least it work" I said smile to her as faced the huge thing ready for a fight we heard Jaune mentioned about us all being a smaller target.

"cool we all become a target and die" Samantha said smiling to him as we braced ourselves for a run as soon as Ruby said now we all ran for our life while getting it attention "over here you great big metal head fresh target to hit" I looked to Samantha as she shouted out to it.

"please don't try to piss her off more" I said dodging one of her rockets by jumping over it as it pass under me.

We stopped seeing it had shield which made me think twice about my weapon of choice "okay now what?" I asked then hearing about getting up close to this thing.

"they really are trying to kill us!" Amanda said to us as we looked at the thing seeing it falling to the ground as Jaune and Pyrrha went for it arms just then we saw the huge mech shield being taken down.

"Jack any explosive round?" I asked him seeing shaking his head as we then watch the plane firing it missile at it only to have it caught then to be thrown back at them "well this isn't good!" I said worried watching the plane falling to the ground.

After trying to think on what we can do I then heard Ruby thought of a plan which seems good but I am optimistic about it seeing Ruby going off heading to the thing "is it a bad time to say I have a bad feeling about this?" Amanda said to us as we look at her with shock faces "what I am just saying" she said as we all went back to watching the outcome of this.

Just then we saw her placing her missile away and using her cannon "okay that not good" Samantha shouted while we saw the plane crashing into the ground us three rushed off to the site seeing Ruby coming out.

"Ruby are you okay?" I asked holding her up as we saw that thing coming to us I then saw her face she had that look of determination seeing what she was thinking I thought it was best not to stop her "Jack check the plane" I said to him seeing getting on the thing while I went to the old lady "are you okay?" I asked her.

"I be fine" I heard her saying to me which brought a smile to me just then we heard Ruby talking to her then using her speed to get into the cannon fire a single shot making it to explode in a huge dust reaction which brought it down due to the weight of it "fixed it!" we heard Jack shouting to us.

But before anything could happen we heard that the city is under attack from the Grimms "well look like she sent the big buns to us" Samantha said to us in a quiet tone.

"yeup but what to do now with their mech out of commission" I heard Jack saying to us as I looked to Ruby seeing what she thinking now as we heard Yang and Blake running to us.

...

We all were climbing into the plan when I felt something looking around I saw my brother standing there everyone saw him standing there with a robot arm "well running again!" I heard him saying to me.

"no!" I said to him facing him.

"no James let al.." I stopped Yang right there.

"I am sorry go get that thing to Atlas I meet you there" I said seeing her with tears as we held our hand together hugging as I then felt Blake coming into the hug "I promise I meet you both there" I said walking away seeing my three friends climbing back out as well as we watch the plan leaving.

"you better!" she said as I closed the door then seeing it leaving.

"well now that they are not here I can finally kill you all" we heard him saying.

"I sorry brother but you are the one who will fall here" I said bringing my sword out along with the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So here we are I and my three friends along with my brother standing in this field watching the plane leaving us behind "so this is it not going to run away" I heard him saying to us.

"ha never not like the last time we fought were you ran off" I heard Samantha saying to him which hurt a nerve seeing him getting angry.

"you know Salem placed a high price on all your heads" he said to while pulling out his weapon.

"yeah well she will need to send more powerful one to kill us" I said to him as we all got ready.

"indeed but still let's fight" he shouted out before charging us making Jack using his sniper gun to slow him down while I and the other two rushed around him to surrounded him I saw him stopping seeing him looking around as we all rushed into him but only for him to use his weapon to hit the ground creating a shockwave which forced us all to fly through the air as I felt my back hitting against a tree o looked up only to be forced pushed against the tree by him then punched in the stomach forcing what air I had in me out letting me drop to the ground.

Looking up I saw him charging to Amanda only to be blocked by her sword while seeing Samantha using her chain like a wipe which cut deep into his back and making him scream in pain I watched as he grabbed a hold of her chain pulling her to him while still pinning Amanda I got up and rushed to him kicking him in the making him fly towards Jack who punched him to the ground as I jumped in the air making a fire ball throwing it to him but only for him to dodge it.

As we all got up seeing him standing I saw Amanda rushing into while Jack kept him pinned as I charged up a fire ball throwing it to Amanda who then used her sword as a baseball bat to launch it to him which hits him but didn't do anything as he brought up a shield "get down!" we heard Jack shouted out as looked and saw a small bomb in his shield as we hit the ground when it exploded creating a cloud of dust.

I quickly look to Jack "I thought you had none left?" I said to him shacking the dust off me.

"well I found one in the plane while I was fix..." he didn't finish as an ice ball came hitting him knocking to a tree and freezing is hand to the tree as the rest of us moved back a little seeing him still standing but more burn now.

"I must admit that one caught me off guard" he said then was about to throw another ice ball to us only for Samantha chain to hit the ball causing it to explode freezing his hand in the process as we all then charged him I jumped up knocking him to side while Amanda went for the other causing him to kneel on the ground as we got together Samantha gave us her chain holding each end to us we both stretched it out while Samantha then jumped on it using it like a slingshot which propelled her through the air holding her leg out kicking him the stomach which made him crashing through the tree breaking it in the process.

Samantha went to help Jack while I and Amanda stayed to see to my brother we watched him getting covered in scratches and wounds with blood seeping out of him I saw how angry he was we both got ready Amanda got hit by an ice ball which pinned her to the ground just then I felt him latching onto me forcing me to a tree then him punching into me as I then caught on of him fist then I made on my fist into a fire ball swinging upwards to his face which made him flying in the air and hitting the ground hard.

I watched him slowly getting back up "I must admit you all have learned" I heard him saying to us.

"yeah well we have too much too lose" I said to him.

"ha ha too much too lose you see brother that has made you weak and those two lovers of yours" I gasped "yes I knew you know once I am finished with you all I might just have some fun with the..." he didn't finish as I rushed him with anger punching him left and right not stopping until I felt his ice blast hitting me into a tree I looked and saw Amanda fighting him using her sword slashing into him.

I tried to get up but the ice kept me pinned to the tree when I saw Jack jumped onto him punching him in the back which caused him to scream in pain as I felt him using his ice blast again which forced them both away from then Samantha using her chain like a wipe again cutting into him "you know!" he blocked her attack "you know you really are the annoying one" I saw him grabbing onto her chain pulling it to bring her closer to him I looked and saw his other new hand moving like it was directing something looking around I saw a sword heading her way realising where it was going.

"SAMANTHA WHATCH O..!" I scream at her but too late seeing her gasp as her body shucked upwards when it rammed into her back seeing her fall to the ground I was shocked "nononono... Samantha!" I shouted to her but nothing I watched her just laying there feeling tears coming to me.

"oh a shame still one down three more to go!" I heard him saying as I felt anger raging in my body as I brought my body to heating point which melted the ice that kept my pinned to the tree.

"you will..." I rushed him using my fire to propel me forward at speed grabbing him and smashed him through some tree then hitting a huge bolder "pay for all you done!" I screamed at him punching him with my fire fist then bring my sword up backing away a little then charging him ramming my sword through his stomach hearing him gasp in shock I looked up at him with anger "I hope you burn brother where you going!" I said to him seeing him slump down no longer breathing as I finally collapsed down feeling my anger leaving me and breaking down "I am sorry James!" I heard Athena saying in a sad voice to me.

"Samantha please stay with me!" I looked hearing Amanda voice I saw them both around her body as I rushed over seeing Samantha breathing fast as blood was all over her.

"Samantha... I.. can't heal... you... you have lost... too much blood!" I said as I knew it was useless trying to heal her at this point if I had got to her early I could've save her.

"it.. okay..." she said between breathing "listened Amanda no... matter... what ...please done... leave them..." we heard her saying seeing.

"of course I won't!" Amanda said with tears.

"Jack..." she faces him "next time... bring more... explosive with... you" she said earning a sad chuckle from him.

"and James..." I got near her with tears on me "don't let ... my death... be your fault... please" I nodded to her "and... treat those... lady of yours... to a date" I chuckle at that.

"of course I will" I said placing my hand on her hand feeling her shaking.

"can you all...do me a... favour..?" we heard her asking with us nodding to her " when I.. pass.. bury... me by the... sea and give Ruby my chain... weapon she ... keeps on ... asking for a ... go and can you... sing my favourite song... the parting... glass" she said facing us all.

"we will!" I said as we all held onto her as I started to hum the tune with sadness.

"of all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company,"

I paused to breath feeling her still breathing heavily and fast.

"and all the harm that e'er I've done, Alas it was to none but me"

I heard Jack singing that part with tears.

"and all I've done for want and wit, To mem'ry now I can't recall"

we both looked at Amanda who sang that part while wiping away a tear as we all then sang together.

"so fill to me a parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all"

we felt Samantha shacking less and her breathing was starting to slow down as I then sang the next part.

"of all the comrades that e'er I had, They're sorry for my going away"

I held hand tight as she was shaking a little more there.

"and all the sweethearts that e'er I've loved They'd wish me one more day, to stay"

Jack sang out holding her head seeing her smile as her eyes were beginning to shut but we could see her fighting it.

"but since it falls unto my lot, That I should rise and you should not"

I saw Amanda holding her hand tight as we saw Samantha taking a deep breath as we all sang together again.

"I'll gently rise and softly call, good night and joy be with you all, good night and joy be with... you all..."

We finish off as we felt her breathing stopped and her body going limps we openly cried "I am truly sorry for you James!" once again I heard Athena saying sadly.

"I know!" I said to her hugging into my other friends.

...

After a few minutes we managed to calm ourselves down "now what!?" Amanda asked looking out to the sea with a blank stare.

"let get to Jaune sister house first we will bring Samantha body with us and bury her in the morning it getting late we will then figure out a plan" I said to them seeing them both nodding as we all got up Jack taken Samantha body just as we were about to leave Jack stopped me.

"what about your brother body?" he said to me as I looked to him seeing it still laying there sigh with myself I knew I can't just leave him there traitor or not he is still my brother.

"you two go on I catch up" I said heading his body seeing them walking away I pulled out my sword grabbing his body dragging him to a clearing then placing both of his hand on his chest "brother you may have betrayed us I know you won't go to our afterlife our goddess won't allow you in" I said placing a few branches around him then bring my bow and an arrow "but I hope that you might be forgiven good bye my brother" I said lighting the arrow up then letting it go to his body watching it caught fire "I am now truly the last one of my kind!" I said in a sad tone.

"yes you are you I do hope he will be forgiven but with the huge sinful crimes he has done I don't know" I heard Athena saying to me as I then went to catch up with my other friends.

...

We had arrived back Jaune sister house as she saw us and allowed us in placing Samantha covered up body in her garage while we all sat in the living room as she gave us a cup of tea or coffee we sat in silence trying to think on what to do.

"so anyone want to tell me what happened and none of the laying stuff!" she said to us determined to get the whole truth taking a seat next to her wife.

Looking over each other seeing each of us nodding "well it will take time but here the truth" I said beginning the story about all of this.

...

After we had finished our story we all saw them both shocked by this "so all this is a fight against two lovers who one wants to control the world the other is trying to save her but at the same time trying to defeat her and your kind was created to try to keep a balance between harmony and disharmony and this Salem woman is hunting you three now down because you nearly got to her" the sister said to us.

"yes that about right" Jack said to them.

"this is too much we need to sleep on this you will need to make due here" Terra said to us while getting up.

"thank you" we said at the same time as we thought it was best to settle down for the night.

...

The next day we were at a hill that over looked the sea and far away from that town we were standing in front of a pure white marble stone that read " here rest Samantha a great friend who shall never be forgotten" as we lay some flowers down hearing the wave crashing into the rocks "we will miss her!" Amanda said wiping away a tear as she had Samantha chain wrapped around her.

"she was always the enthusiastic one in our group always jumping into the fight first" I heard Jack saying sniffing.

"yeah she was a great friend to us all" I said wiping a tear away as well.

"James" I heard Amanda talking as I faced her "how are we getting to Atlas now?" she asked me.

Looking out to the sea where Atlas is I couldn't think on anything right now "I don't know we need to think on that one" I faced the marble stone "let get back to that house we will think there I saw them both nodding to me as we began to walk away.

...

We were sitting in the living room not talking just trying to think until Jaune sister came in with Terra her wife "so you all still trying to think on how to get to Atlas?" we heard Terra asking us.

"yes normally we would have a plan but for once we can't think of one!" Amanda said in a non emotional way.

"well what if I said I got one" we all looked to Terra " well I managed to talk to Cordovin and explain something and why it is important to lead you three a plane so she reluctantly agreed to land one to you all".

We all looked at each other shrugging "well thank you can we get it right now?" I asked her seeing her nodding with a smile "thank you so much" we got up "we will try to keep in touch with you all keep you updated about this" we the head out the door hearing them shouting goodbye to us as we waved to them.

...

We arrived at the base again and talked to the woman as she lead us to the plane Jack gave the plane a look over and saw it was fine for us waving her goodbye we had taken off.

We where passing by Samantha grave stone seeing it there "goodbye friend" we all said at the same time.

"we will avenge you I promise" I heard Amanda saying out loud smiling to her as we looked out the window towards Atlas.

...

A few hours later we were nearing it when we felt the plane jumping around looking out the window we saw Griffin Grimms around us trying to hit the plane "can't we just get a break from this!" Jack shouted out trying to fly the plane.

"looks like we can't get one Jack keep us safe" I said to him seeing him nodding as I and Amanda strap ourselves in the seat.

"we can make it there Atlas" Amanda said pointing out the land as we smiled while Jack was trying to keep the Grimms away from the plane only for one of the to smash right into the left wing cutting it off from the body "we are not going to make it!" Amanda shouted out as we were now heading down to the ground at an alarming speed I could just make out some building and a ship from my window before we made an impact with the ground knocking us out.

Author note

If you all want to know the song it called A Parting Glass it really is a nice song to listen to


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Team RWBY location...

Ruby and the rest of her friends had just finished their mission on defeating that huge Grimm in the dust mines when all of a sudden they heard a noise of an engine looking up they all saw to their horror an Atlas plane with it left wing missing was speeding towards the ground and a few Griffin Grimms flying away from it seeing it crashing to the ground not to far from them they all rushed to it along with Winter, ACE ops and Ironwood.

...

Waking up a few minutes later I looked around seeing the plane was wrecked my two friends were just getting up "come on let get out of here" I said to them both shacking my head as Jack kicked the door off it hinges as we all climbed out hearing voice in the distance looking around I could see both teams running to us which brought a smile to me waving our arms in the air.

...

Ruby couldn't believe it they made it here and were alive but she slowed down for she could only see three of them not four and saw Amanda with Samantha chain seeing Yang and Blake both rushing pass her heading to James.

...

I rushed over to Yang and Blake as we all crashed into each other falling to the ground in a mess hugging and kissing each other "I told we would make it!" I said to her in a happy but sad voice.

"where is Samantha?" I heard Ruby asking as the whole place went silent I looked at my friends who had a sad look on them as we then hear chain being moved I saw Amanda walking up to her holding them out.

"Ruby!" she said trying to not break down "she died" I saw Ruby was about to tear up at that along with a few others "she wanted you to have this said you always want to have a go" I watched as Ruby's shaking hands touch the chains as she broke down crying as I felt Yang going to her.

"your brother what happened to him?" Blake asked me.

"I killed him!" I said sadly looking on the ground "I had no choice I didn't want to but he wouldn't stop this madness that he was in" I said feeling her hugging into me.

"it going to be okay we will get through this all of us" I heard her saying as we agreed on that getting up we all walked to the huge ship while they all were explaining what had happened while calming Ruby who had now stopped crying but was still sad I can't blame her I still can't believe it myself.

...

A few hours later we were in the arena where the attack on Beacon began I and my three friends were sitting up at the stands watching both teams getting their hunters license "well look like they finally got it!" Jack said in a none emotions way.

"yeah!" I said watching Yang and Blake hugging into each other I really like Blake new hair style it make her even more beautiful it didn't last long as the ACE ops came up to them there is one girl in that group I already don't like due to Yang and Blake telling me that she been flirting with Blake but they said it was okay but still I'll keep an eye one her.

"hay there Ruby" I hear Amanda saying while pointing to her as me and Jack looked and saw her sitting by herself looking down "come on let talk to her" she said getting up along with us.

...

"hay Ruby may we sit with you?" I asked seeing her jump in surprised.

"sure!" she said calming herself down as we taken a seat in silence.

As we sat there in silence thinking on what to say "James she is hurting you know how it feels comfort her" I hear Athena saying to me making me sigh.

Looking to Ruby who was holding Samantha chain weapon in one of her hand while looking over her license in the other "hay Ruby how are you holding?" I asked seeing her looking at both items.

"it's funny I always wanted to touch and have a go at her weapon but now I don't know what to think anymore!" I hear her saying in a sad voice which hurt me as well hearing her voice like this "how are you all holding up with the lost of your friend!?" she asked us as we looked at each other.

"well not good Samantha was my first friend before they two it hard you know not hearing her or seeing the enthusiastic way she is it going to be hard for all of us" I said looking at the other group who were talking among themselves.

"I don't get why she wanted me to have her weapon though" I heard her saying holding it up in the air.

"simple Samantha looks at you and saw you has her sister" we heard Amanda saying making us look at her "one night I asked her why she always wanted to be near you she told me because she grew up in an orphanage never had brother's or sister's she saw you and how you always wanted to be by her side and wanted to have a go at her weapon so she said I had taken Ruby on as my younger sister although you have one she told me should anything happen to her she would give her weapon to you to remember her by!" I watched her saying while wiping away a tear to her eye just then we saw Qrow coming up to talk to her.

A few minutes later she was away leaving us three alone with Qrow "so how things at your end?" we hear him asking us.

"not good Salem has managed to kill one of us now, now she only has us three left!" I heard Jack saying in a sad mood.

"wait what!" Qrow said to us in shock "you mean she knew about you four and has been trying to kill you all".

"yes she did" I said looking at him "you see my kind never knew I had them as a friend" I pointed to them two "so one day my kind gave me a mission to head to Salem home land find out what she was planning and if I had an opportunity to take her out, well When I got there I made contact with my three friends who all arrived we managed to get in okay with out any trouble but we couldn't find anything we then saw her sitting on her chair unprotected so I thought this was our opportunity but before we could kill her she caught us off guard it turned out she knew we were there the whole time we fought her but we all knew it was a loss so we ran away she swore to hunt us down to the end of this world and ever since then she been sending Grimms after Grimms on us" I said to him watching the group talking to those ACE ops about their mission.

"wow I don't even know what to say" I hear him say then I felt his hand on my shoulder "but for what this is worth I am sorry for you all to lose your friend I know what it like to lose people" he said to us before getting up and leaving us three alone.

"so what our plan?" I hear Amanda asking as I faced her I saw her watching Weiss and Ruby both of them were hugging I can still see the pain in Ruby eyes.

"well we stay here help out as much as we can we know that the Grimms will keep coming for us" I said watching them all picking out their mission

"hay I know let work out a plan about your date now!" I quickly faced Jack who was smiling at that as I heard Athena laughing away in my head.

"okay fine" I sigh looking back to Yang and Blake.

"good now I am thinking a lovely romantic home made three course meal under the stars and moon!" I heard him saying in an enthusiastic way.

"good idea but when though?" we heard Amanda saying which got us thinking about it.

I couldn't thinking of when to do this looking up at the night sky "okay let's check the forecasts later right now it getting late and i think we should rest" I said seeing them both nodding to me as we got up to head to bed "wait a minute do we even have rooms?" I asked put loud as it hits me.

"yes you do General Ironwood gave you three a room right next to team RWBY" we heard Penny saying to us making us sigh a relief "come I show you it" she said leading us the way as we said our good night to them all.

...

So the next few days has been busy for us three we really never taken on any of Ironwood mission but we help out here and there killing a few Grimms while we also went our own way like heading out of the city and into a huge wilderness to keep Salem on us as she kept sending her army to us only for it to fail like always but now we were in our room as Jack want to talk to us "okay Jack you have our attention so what it about?" I asked him seeing his now sporting a combat trousers and a combat jacket.

"well I found the perfect night for your date and it can be tonight the weather it going to be perfect the stars and the moon is set to be out no cloud at all and when you finish your meals you can come back here for a romantic night in bed" which shocked me looking to him "don't worry about us two we will stay at the city once we help you with the meal so what do you say?" I heard him saying as I looked to my two friends seeing them looking back at me thinking in deep thought I sigh.

"let's do this!" I said enthusiastic punch a fist in the air as the other two joined me with a cry of yeah.

"okay let get you a suit to wear I know a shop here that is perfect let go" Amanda said dragging me with her while hearing Jack shouting out.

"I get the food!" I heard him saying just as he disappears from my sight.

...

I was standing in a shop with Amanda who was looking over the current suit I was wearing which was a pure white shirt a bow tie around my neck a black suit jacket that had three buttons on it black trousers and shining black shoes that I could see my face in "nice it perfect they two will die when they see you!" I hear her saying almost dreamily to me.

"you sure!?" I asked her not fully confident on this seeing her nodding to me "okay I take it then" I said as the man tallied up the price for us.

...

We came back to the school seeing Jack with a few bags of food "okay now we need to tell them" I said thinking about how to get them "but in a surprise and mystery way".

"oh I know" Amanda said pulling out a small card which she hand it to me as I looked it over reading it "to my two lovers who I dearly love please meet me at the back of the school at 9:00 PM where the garden is where all will be revealed P.S wear something fancy for this will be a night to remember" I looked at her seeing her face cheering way with a huge smile on it.

"you planned this card out already haven't you?" I asked her seeing her nodding to me "okay you get to deliver it then" I said to her as she grabs the card rushing off "so how long left?" I said facing Jack.

"four hours left enough time to prep and wash" he said as we walked away to prepare for the night.

...

It was finally ready I was out side waiting for Yang and Blake to arrive I was nervous my heart was beating fast and I couldn't think straight "just keep calm my worrier" I hear Athena trying to calm me down.

"I know but I am worried what if this isn't their thing" I said to her as I suddenly heard two high heels coming to me frozen in place and my heart now paused turning around I gasp in amazement by what I saw both Yang and Blake had a sparkly dress the fit around their body perfectly Yang one was yellow while Blake was a black one both had their hair done Yang was in a nice bun while Blake had her straight both hadn't got too much makeup on but even then I still couldn't take my gaze away from them.

"well you handsome in that suit" I heard Yang saying to me as my mind just couldn't think on what to say.

"I think we broke him!" I hear Blake saying in a seductive manner seeing them both walking to me with swaying hips both kissing me on the cheek which brought my face to red "ah does our lover like what he sees?" again with the seductive manner which made my shaking my head to clear it.

"ye... I mean yes you both look gorgeous tonight" I looked them both in eyes "shall we" I pointed to the table pulling out the chairs for each of them then my own as Amanda came out with the food for us to eat "so how thing been so far?" I asked.

"thing have been busy with mission and training to improve ourselves and you" Yang said while asking me.

"same but with the less mission part" I said while tucking into our meal.

"yes why not take one of those mission that Ironwood have?" Blake asked me as I looked at her.

"well it not that simple for me, my friends can but I get my mission from my goddess Ironwood is in charge of me" I said to her as we continue to eat away.

...

An hour later we were finished our meal as I sat in the middle of them two as we watch the night sky "you know it peaceful here!" I hear Blake saying to us as we nodded in agreement to that.

"you know I do have a room to myself tonight" I saw them both looking to me "Amanda and Jack are staying in the city tonight so what do you say?" said to them seeing them both looking at each other then smiling back to me.

"okay let head that way" Yang said as I lead them both with our hand together to our room for the night.

...

Arriving at the room both of them were shock by it size which was bigger than their one and only had three double beds and not bunk beds "like what you see!" I said chuckle a little at their reaction.

"yes we do" Blake said to me then looked to Yang who managed to bring herself back to earth "but we want to see more of your surprise!" she says in a seductive way which got me to smile knowing what she meant as we started to take our clothes off and smiling away at each other enjoying the rest of the night away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I woke up to seeing the sun just making it way up in the sky when last night memories came back to me making me smile as I felt both girls hugging into me with smiles on them but it was ruined when the conversation I had with Pyrrha back at Jaune sister house making me think I managed to get out of bed without waking them both up and walk out of the room leaving them to sleep some more.

...

I was sitting outside enjoying the sun rise while thinking when I heard two footsteps behind turning around I saw it was Jack and Amanda "morning you two" I said seeing them both sitting next to me.

"so how was last night!" I hear Amanda saying in a giggle way.

"it was amazing!" I said smiling but still had that thinking way which both of them could tell.

"tell us what wrong!?" I hear Jack asking in a concerned way.

I sigh in defeat looking to the sun "it just back at Jaune sister house I was talking to Pyrrha about my relationship with them two I know they want to have children but yet I am scared about me being there my father was only there at some point in my life he always says a man should grow up on his own two feet but I am scared will I be like my father or not" I paused to think "and plus what if they get pregnant before we deal with her especially that she hunt us down which means I can't be near them both when that happens I don't want to place them in danger because of her hunting us" I finished off.

"I understand James but still we are here for you no matter what" I hear Amanda saying which made me smile to her as we hugged into each other.

"thank guys" I then looked out to the horizon but just then something hit me "hay you all know the elections are on tonight" I saw them nodding "good I need to find the other maiden this election is the best time with everyone being distracted we can find it easy I know she in the school somewhere".

"okay so we wait until late at night when people are out enjoying the result that gives us about two hour window to find her" we hear Jack saying.

"or you could ask me to tell you" quickly we turned our heads around to see it was Winter which caught us off guard.

"what do you mean we were talking about a party to set up" I and Amanda just looked at Jack with a straight face

"I know what your doing and I can tell you where she is" we looked at each other shrugging ourselves.

"why should we trust you?" I asked carefully on this part.

"because my sister told me about how you were once the protectors of the maidens and how you were stripped of that title just because of a failed mission and getting one of them lost I know how it feels being something then having it stripped away from you and plus this is a way for me to say thank you for keeping me sister safe during the journey" again ape looked at each other trying to think "you asked me back at Beacon I need people to trust well I am now asking you to let me prove you can trust me".

"why now though?" Amanda asked her.

"because of what you all did for my sister in helping her to get here with her friends and helping her getting away from our father and even though I don't show it but even I am now thinking about the way we are doing things to this kingdom!" we hear a little concerned part in there.

"okay we will accept it but if this is a trap then I will personally hunt you down" I said to her giving my warning to her as we all got onto the plan.

...

Later that night I watched as the both team RWBY and JNPR leave to do what they wanted to do leaving me, Amanda and Jack back at the school once they were out of site we then rushed of into a lift where Jack used the pass card that Winter has given us "so how are you going to play this?" I hear Amanda asking.

"don't know I only want to check on her see her condition" I said seeing the lift finally stopping we saw Jack pulling out a strange device which had a small dish and a few buttons on it.

"it a scanner and hacker it hack the cameras to make it look like nothing is wrong" we were impressed by that "okay 1 hour and 30 minute left let run" we heard him saying before rushing ahead.

...

We came to a door which had no word with Jack using the card again and we came walking in to a room with a bed and a kitchen area with a few paintings around "James there she is!" I hear Athena saying in a surprise way making us look at the old woman.

"ah and who might you be?" we all were brought out of our shock.

"I am sorry but are you the winter maiden?" I asked carefully seeing her nodding "oh good well you might not know me but I belong to a kind who once protected the maiden but not any more I was ordered by my goddess to check for any surviving maiden to see their condition" I said seeing how old she was.

"I see and am I guessing in right the kind was called Athena Templars" we all gasped in shock as I felt my whole body just froze

"but how non know of us any more" I said still shocked by this.

"well the last maiden who gave me her power told my of your kind she got it from another maiden so it seems it was passed down" when I hear this I slumped down in defeat.

"I see so I take you knew why we no long..." I rolled my hand seeing if she knew anything else.

"yes why you all where stripped of that title they told me and for what is worth they all kept passing a message from the one who knew you she says she is sorry for what the summer maiden did leaving and getting herself hurt in the process she wished it hadn't happened that way" I looked to her feeling sad but also happy for that knowing the Winter maiden was sorry.

"I am glad to hear that I must leave now I hope you have a nice rest" I said but was stopped by her.

"for what it is worth I do hope your kind can become the protectors of the maidens again" I smiled to her nodding and walking off.

"I see she is fine I hope the other are okay!" I hear Athena voice with some sympathy in there making me nod as we made our way back

...

Once we arrived back to the school ground we were immediately tackled with everyone telling us what had happened with Penny and the elections and that they were now invited to a dinner party with Weiss father tomorrow night me and Pyrrha were out side looking at the moon "so any more thought on about being a father" I sigh looking at the ground.

"yes I am scared still even more now" I dear not look at her.

"what do you mean?" I closed my to think.

"I might not be able to protect you or Ruby or my two lover for much longer" I eventually look to her "Salem has been hunting me and my friends down for a very long time now and she gunning for us even more so now sending everything she has to us three that why we haven't been taking any of Ironwood mission and I am scared to place all of you in harms way but we made a promise to stick with you all no matter what!" I said to her and saw the shock in her eyes.

"I see that why you have been going outside the wall" I nodded to her but just then I felt a hand hitting my face causing me to hold the left cheek in pain "why not tell us then!" she screamed to me "you three didn't need to do this alone we can help you".

"because we were scared that you all would die because of we did all those years ago this is our mistake not yours to fight!" I shouted in shock.

"okay then why stay why not leave then after we left you back at the city?" I heard her demanding.

I faced away from her "that night in the hut where Weiss saw those dead bodies and she nearly went into shock we knew we had to make a choice we talk about it and said about how you all weren't ready for this type of war but yet still we couldn't leave you all alone so it means we had to manage to keep you all safe while dealing with her army and before Samantha death she made us promise to not leave you all alone!" I said in a sad voice.

Just them I felt a hug from her making me look to her "I am sorry I did that and now I understand just stop the secret please" I saw her wiping a tear away.

"can't promise but I will try" I said while hugging into her.

...

The next day had finally arrived and we were heading to the party when I was texting Neo "Neo are you in Atlas yet" I hit the send button.

When I felt the scroll vibrations "yes I am at this Schnee dinner party disguise as a waiter" I smiled at that.

"good I am nearing the party too I will talk to you there" I then placed the phone away looking at everyone dressed up in formal clothing my and my three friends were just wearing our usual cloak when the door open to reveal a huge mansion and many people walking about.

"well here goes nothing" I hear Jack saying in an unamused way.

Walking in I saw the huge lobby with two huge statues of knights and a large staircase just then I saw a small girl with pink and brown eyes handling a tray of drinks smiling as I knew her nodding to my three friends who nodded back I walked away unseen.

Grabbing her attention we walked to a corner where no one can see us "so what is Cinder plan?" I asked seeing her writing down something.

She handed my the paper and reading it out "Cinder is still trying to get the rest of the Summer maiden power but also she is after the winter maiden and both relic now she know all four items are here but Salem isn't helping Cinder out" Iooked to with a smile.

Placing a hand on her head and patting her hair seeing her smile back "thank you" I said seeing another paper in front of me "I hope I can be forgiven?" looked to her pink and brown eyes "of course you are my friend" and just then I saw her looking around with a confused look then writing something down "weren't there four of you?" I then felt sad when she asked that "there was but Samantha was killed by my brother" I gasp when I felt her hugging into me as I hugged her back.

"I need to get back to them before they start missing me" I said her seeing her nodding and walking of.

"she has earned my forgiveness" I heard Athena saying to me which made me smile even more now walking off to me friends.

...

So an hour into this party and it getting boring by the minute "you know we could spice it up" I looked to Amanda who had this mischievous look on her.

"no we can't as much as I like to but we have to be on our good behaviour tonight" I said looking towards Yang and Blake both were talking to each other when suddenly they all rushed off making me worry rushing off to follow them.

We came to a huge dining room where Weiss father was being questioned we three listened into everything that was being said when I felt a sudden gut feeling like something bad was about to happen when we all got a news update about an uprising in the city and now Grimms attacking the city.

We watched as everyone one rushed off to help fight while I looked to me two friends who nodded to me "well guess we are all on the same page?".

"we knew this day would come we three keep away from them all that way the majority of the Grimms come for us allowing them to keep the civilians safe" I looked to Amanda who smiled.

"and it might be a one way trip for us we might die doing this but we might not as well either way we will go out fighting" we smiled to Jack as we then rushed off but just before could we saw Pyrrhain front of us.

"I know what you all are planning and I can't stop you but please don't die on us not yet" we looked at her.

"we can't promise that but we can promise to give you all as much time as possible to get the evacuation going just don't tell them where we are" we saw her nodding as we rushed by her.

...

We arrived out side the city walls hearing the others talking about where to get the civilians safe some even asked where we where even Yang and Blake turning off our comms we saw a lot of Grimms were now turning their attention to us "well here goes nothing" Jack says as we got ready to fight.

"any one want to pray to their gods now is the time" Amanda said waiting to strike.

"okay here a prying one, goddess of Athena hear me now as one of your children I stand in this battlefield grant me the strength to fight, to protect those who I love and should I fall grant me and my friends" I looked to them who smiled to me "the entrance to the after life where we may lay in peace" we saw the Sabyr were nearing.

"I shall grant you all that request" I hear Athena saying as I smile aiming an arrow at the leading pack and fired one at him "well no turning back now".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Well here we are I and my friends have been fighting the Grimms outside the city walls now for who knows how long but we were surviving but also growing tired I lost count on how many I killed but we had turned on our comms and heard that the civilians were being taken to safety thank to the Grimms being busy with something else and that was us I was kneeling on one knee catching my breath when Amanda can next to me "I...don't know... how long we...can keep...going!" I hear her saying while catching her breath.

"we just... need a .. little... more...time!" I said getting up I could feel my legs and lung were burning but I knew I had to keep going to keep them distracted long enough.

"James is this your doing" I felt a shock going through my body when I hear Yang voice over the comms that we had turned back on to see how it was going.

"yes!" I said worried about what will come next.

"where are you three?" I looked to Amanda who shrugged to me as I then saw Jack sniping a Grimm in the head.

Sighing in defeat "we are out side the city wall to stop any more Grimms from getting into the city, to give you some time" and I know the shouting would come.

"but why we all promise to stay together" I was shocked I thought there would be more of shouting and screaming but no.

"I know we will join up with you once we are done" I cut the comms off and went back into fighting a Grimm by using my sword slicing under it as Amanda went for the head killing it.

Once I got up I was suddenly tackled by a Sabyr grimms who mouths was caught in my robot arm I tried to grab my sword but it kept me pinned just then a bullet hit it in the head looking to Jack who smirk to me as I nodded my thank to him looking over the field seeing more Grimms were approaching us I knew we might not make it out here or even if we did I know we will have damage on us "Athena how long do I have if I am scratched by a Grimm?" I asked firing some explosives fire balls to the horde of Grimms.

"about 2 to 5 months depending on the size of the scratch and your strength to fight it why!?" I heard the concerned voice her.

"because I don't think we will make it out here with out some scratch mark on us" I rushed into a pile of Griffin Grimms bring up some rocks by using my alchemist power and letting them fly to the Griffin killing a few and damaging a few others and rising a fire ball to kill the remaining ones.

"I see then I hope you hold on long enough to see the end of this war my child!" I smiled at that knowing she accept my ending I just hope I can hold on to the very end myself to see Salem defeated.

I turned when I heard Jack shouting out to us "hay guys I just heard Ironwood calling for the whole team to head back to the school!" we stopped when Jack shouted that out.

"why?" I asked in confusion when a Grimm had jumped on me pinning me to the ground as I suddenly felt it leaving my back looking up I saw Amanda pinning it to the ground rushing to it stabbing my sword through it face we got up but we didn't have enough time to take a break grabbing our weapons we rushed to the mob I jumped into the middle of a few Ursa spinning around with my sword hitting them in the legs causing them to scream in pain giving Jack a clear shot at their heads I saw another Grimm rushing me placing my robot arm out catching it in the throat but just then I suddenly felt a ripping feeling through my back kneeling on one knee looking behind to see an Ursa had managed to survive the attack throwing the Sabyr to the Ursa then firing a fire ball to them both killing them.

I looked around to see the place was calm now feeling behind me and then looking at my hand I saw blood "dam well I knew this was coming" I thought to myself seeing Amanda and Jack limping up to me I saw they too had cuts and scratches on them "so what was that about Ironwood?".

"well he has called all the teams to return to the school but what for he isn't saying" looking to the school seeing many plans heading that way.

Just then it dawned on me "we need to get to the maiden quickly" I rushed off with them following behind me while I ignored the pain from my back.

...

While we were rushing in the city we came across that old woman and the man "aren't you three meant to be at the school?" the old man asked us.

"well yes and no we had something else to do we need to get to the school ground" we said to them both.

"I know where to get a plane" the old man said making us smile only for a huge elephant grimm to come around the corner.

"wow haven't seen them in awhile" Jack said as we groun in annoyance rushing to the grimm Jack shot it in the head to grab it attention while I and Amanda rushed around the side of it I saw Amanda jumping onto a building using it to boost her up onto it back and using a pistol she had shooting it in the back of it neck making it jump in the air in pain as I fired three arrows at it belly rushing away just before it exploded killing the huge Grimm "now what was that about you know where to get a plane?" Jack asked.

"yes I do" but just then our scroll went off it was Ruby voice she sounded like she was panicking only to go silent as a bunch of pictures of both teams and Qrow came up saying wanted.

"WHAT!" we screamed out at the same time just then we also saw three name our names "oh yes finally someone want us captured!" we looked to Jack as he smiled.

It was ruined when a bunch of Grimms came rushing us "you two get the plane we will deal with them" I shouted to them as we rushed the grimms.

I used my alchemist to create a bunch of mines which was triggered by them as Amanda used her sword as a bat when Jack throw a bunch of grenades to her using my alchemist to bring up a wall to protect us three as an explosion went off lowering the wall we saw there was non more "geez you think we would get a break" Jack said to us as a plane came flying right above us landing down to allow us to get in.

...

Once we all landed I saw the two old people getting out "hay once you meat up with them, give this to them" I pulled out twoo chain with a lady on it holding her hand together and her head bowed down as I gave them to the old lady "tell them we will meet them on the other side".

"aren't you all coming with us?" the old lady asked.

"no I am sorry we need to get to the maiden to keep her safe" I said before we three rushed off.

...

Rushing down the corridor we came across three Atlas guards Jack sniping one in the arm while I and Amanda jump the other two knocking them out just then we heard a loud explosion sound down the corridor let's go!" Amanda shouts rushing as we followed.

...

We stopped as we heard talking over the other side of a wall Jack then brought out a demolition charge placing it on the wall and it exploded creating a cloud of dust rushing in we saw Cinder talking to Penny and Winter who were protecting the maiden "oh I thought you would be dead by now!" she sounds disappointed in that.

"well I am sorry but there isn't any room in the after life for us yet" I said looking at Penny and Winter "you two okay?" I asked seeing them both nodding to me.

"so this is how it going to end with me killing you all" she said to us as we got ready.

"no it going to end with you dead how does it feel to only have half of the maidens power" I said seeing her getting angry at that and charged us Jack used a stunned bomb to slow her down a little as I jumped her kicking her to Amanda who slammed her into the ground.

We watched as she got up "now are you going to surrender or not" I hear Jack asking as she burst in anger causing a huge shockwave forcing my and my three friends to fly through the corridor we were then tackled to the ground and was suddenly crushed under huge concrete debris.

"well this wasn't what I had in mind!" we heard Jack saying to us making us groan in annoyance while we just stayed there in thinking while we tried to move the debris but it won't budge.

"you know we really need to stop asking the enemy if their going to surrender!" I heard Amanda saying annoyed by the situation we were now in.

"dam it" I screamed out in anger "well this must be our end" I sigh in defeat.

"so how is your back holding?" I looked to Amanda.

"not bad I can't feel the pain any more I asked how long I have until I become a Grimm she says it can take between 2 to 5 months before I become one" I said as I tried again to lift the huge debris but couldn't.

"well at least there's that" I heard Jack saying making me chuckle a little as we could hear the battle out side.

...

A few minutes later we could hear Cinder talking to the maiden when Jack caught our attention "hay I just have an idea it might work or it might kill us, James make a shield around us three and I can use my last grenade" we saw him bring one out and making us smile at him I closed my eyes and felt the shield over us and suddenly a huge explosion and the heavy debris was now gone.

Getting up we rushed into the room only to be blown back into the corridor with a massive cold blast pinning us up against the wall "arg this is getting ridiculous now" I chuckle at Jack reaction on this situation as we could just make out the woman floating in the air as Penny approached her and got her attention.

"you now it is starting to get annoying that we are getting flung around a lot" Amanda shouted over the wind that was rushing around.

"I know but what can we d..." I paused as the wind stopped suddenly making us three crash to the ground "okay I take it back this is ridiculous" getting up and rushed to the huge block of ice smashing through it to see Winter losing the fight with Cinder but just then a blindingly bright light cause us to close our eyes.

Once we opened our eyes we saw No Cinder and the old lady had passed on Ruby was helping Penny and Winter suggesting us to surrender " ha yeah never" Amanda said as Weiss said we can't do that making her looking down and then calling for back up as our ride had arrived seeing it was Yang opening the door as everyone rushed in I was stopped by Winter "James keep my sister safe" I nodded to her and jumped into the plane and was immediately tackled by Yang and Blake as we felt the plane leaving.

"why did you not stay with us!?" Yang asked me with a with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Looking her in the eyes I could feel the hurt she had as I sigh "we wanted to stop more Grimms from coming into the city so we went to the hole in the wall to stop the flow of them to give you all enough time to get the people out of the city" I gave her the half truth and half lie seeing her look hurt but smiled at me.

"why give us this" Blake asked holding out the chain to me.

"it was in case we didn't meet up with you so that way you still have a piece of me and know that I was still alive" I said giving her a kiss to calm her down.

Just then we heard on the radio about a huge thing coming into view looking out the window we could see a huge Grimm flying towards Atlas and standing on top was Salem herself.

"well the Queen has arrived" I heard Jack saying as I looked and saw her smiling.

"what do we do now?" I asked Athena.

"simple we continue to fight for as long as possible until you become a Grimm after that I don't know" she said as I felt that pain in my back again pushing it aside as I continued to look to Salem.


End file.
